


Once Upon A Dream

by Yanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cissamione, Curse Breaking, Draco is a young dad, Eventual Romance, F/F, Hermione is a genius, Malfoy Manor, Malfoy Manor is cursed, This curse is rather tricky though, maybe even some smut, okay there's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/pseuds/Yanana
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy became Narcissa Black once more after Lucius died. Somehow she triggers an ancient curse causing Malfoy Manor to turn against her. When Draco, who is struggling as a young dad, doesn't hear from his mother in months, he looks for help. But the curse that has Malfoy Manor covered in thorns proves to be too difficult for the Ministry of Magic to handle. Only one witch is proficient enough in Ancient Runes and wards but is she willing to help the woman who stood by when she was tortured mercilessly?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 530
Kudos: 909





	1. Thorns and roses

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo this new fic just popped into my head during a particularly boring ride on my bike. It's inspired by Sleeping Beauty and that's all I have mapped out so far, lol! 
> 
> I hope you'll like it and big thanks to Hustling_Rube93, BlondeBombschell91 and Bet_on_black to encourage me to write!

Hermione sighed contently when she looked around her office. She had just done a spring cleaning and the entire room looked tidy and clean, making her feel happier than ever before. The Brightest-witch-of-her-age had a rough few years behind her but her life finally started to make sense.

She had returned to Hogwarts after the war to finish her education and to do her N.E.W.T.S. Ron and Harry had accepted jobs as Aurors with the Ministry immediately but she had been preparing for those exams since the fourth year and Hermione was determined to earn her worth because of her wit and not her reputation.

She and Ginny had spent the last year at Hogwarts mostly in each other’s company and that of Neville who was following an internship with Professor Sprout in order to become a Herbologist. He had fallen in love with Luna who was now editor-in-chief of the Quibbler and visited Hogsmeade quite frequently to have dinner with her boyfriend. Harry and Ginny often joined them as they seemed to hit it off rather well.

Only she and Ron had not worked out in the end. They had had a relationship for a short while after their rather impulsive kiss in the Chamber of Secrets but they both wanted different things in life. Ron quit his job as an Auror within the year to join George with his jokeshop that became so popular they were thinking of opening a second store and going international. He didn’t want a dangerous job and an impressive career. He wanted to become a father and have a big family of his own.

But that was not what Hermione wanted. And despite Molly Weasley being utterly devastated about their break-up, they remained friends and she had always found a place to come home to at the Burrow. Her own parents had made such a happy life for themselves that they’d agreed to stay in Australia after Hermione restored their memories. Luckily magical transportation allowed for the young witch to visit them as often as she wanted.

Not that she had a lot of time because Hermione became Head of the Department of Law Enforcement after a few years of hard work for the Ministry of Magic. She’d always imagined going for the position of Minister but Shacklebolt did an excellent job and the brunette found her passion in Ancient Runes and wards. Her early career started at the bottom of the Department of Law Enforcement however where she conjured and destroyed wards but she quickly outgrew her job.

Hermione became an expert in her field and had sent her boss on his early retirement, taking his place and reshaping the entire Department. She only accepted the most complex cases that nobody else could solve and taught her methods to her staff and gave guest lectures instead of doing fieldwork. She actually worked fulltime on a new way of abiding the law in which she closely worked with the Wizengamot who greatly valued her opinion.

Punishment was no longer the primary objective of the Department. They focused on re-integration and rehabilitation now and a more transparent way of informing the public with campaigns and listening to their opinions in a democratic way. It had earned her several awards but unfortunately also a shitload of work. But now she was nearing her thirties and all new systems were firmly in place, leaving her with a more manageable schedule.

Hermione had decided to take a long vacation before digging her claws into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures which was a subdepartment of hers and something that didn’t work the way the witch wanted it to work. It would be a fun project for her after she’d had some rest. She already felt excitement buzzing in her stomach by the mere thought of another malfunctioning and inefficient Department that would be reformed to modern standards.

A sudden knock pulled Hermione back to the present and she flicked her wrist to open the door. A wizard from the maintenance team nodded at her and took care of the enormous pile of paper that Hermione had thrown away during the yearly sweep of her office. Everything else had already been brought to the archives by some of her staff. The big clock on the wall indicated that it was 5pm and Hermione stretched her muscles.

Despite being reluctant to go home, she really couldn’t find anymore excuses to stay at the Ministry. It looked like she really would go on the blind date Ginny had set her up with. But before the witch could take her coat of the hanger, a memo flew into her office and landed on her desk. Grateful for the distraction, Hermione opened it immediately.

_Meet me in my office, Ms Granger. At once. K.S._

The witch’s endless curiosity flared up at once by reading the rather mysterious memo from Kingsley Shacklebolt. What on earth would the Minister himself want from her on a Friday evening? She took her purse and her coat and walked through the almost empty hallways to the elevators. With a rattling sound, the gates closed and she was whisked away to the highest floor in the entire building.

‘Ah, Granger! There you are.’

Hermione immediately felt annoyed at the way the Minister addressed her. He looked stressed and tired and waved his hand to the chair in front of his desk telling her to sit down. Not looking at her, the Minister began rummaging through the piles of paper on his desk making Hermione’s eye twitch. She could not work in such a cluttered environment.

‘Minister, forgive my rudeness but you command me to come to your office after working hours on a Friday evening and you look like you haven’t slept in days. What in Merlin’s Beard is going on?’

Kingsley’s expression softened at the realization of his behaviour and the man inclined his head.

‘You are absolutely right, Hermione. I’m sorry. Would you like some tea? I’m afraid this might take a while.’

Hermione accepted the tea and took a sip before conjuring a Patronus to tell Ginny that she should cancel their evening plans. She felt a slight blush of embarrassment when she saw Shacklebolt smirk at the mention of a date but the Minister quickly got to business.

‘Ms Granger, I’ve called you into my office because we’ve stumbled upon a case no witch or wizard in the entire Ministry seems to be able to solve.’

‘What’s the case?’ Hermione couldn’t help but inquire as her curiosity once more got the best of her.

‘Last week, we received an urgent owl from a wizard who hadn’t heard from his mother in months. As she is a rather prominent figure in our Wizarding World, this was rather worrying but he himself lives in another country and didn’t have time to travel.’

Hermione snorted at that. She couldn’t imagine someone being worried about his mother but not having the time to visit her. Before she could protest however, Shacklebolt raised his hands.

‘He has a very demanding job, a new-born child and a very ill wife Hermione. Let’s not judge him prematurely.’

The brunette blushed and nodded. Shacklebolt was right. The wizard had contacted the proper instances when he suspected something to be amiss after all. But she still didn’t understand what her role in this entire story was.

‘So? What happened?’

‘We sent out a team of Aurors to investigate and they found the house completely impenetrable. It looks like some cursed rose bush grew around the house, making it impossible for someone to enter. From the outside, my Aurors saw no sign of life in the house itself.’

‘A rose bush?’ Hermione laughed, ‘Minister I’m sure that your Aurors are capable of handling a rose bush.’

‘That’s just it,’ Shacklebolt said with a glare when Hermione made an attempt to rise from her seat, ‘it’s not just a simple curse. It’s mixed with the most complex wards the Aurors had ever come across. The runes used to make that curse are so old, there’s almost no written information about them to be found!’

Now Shacklebolt had managed to convince Hermione that this was a job for her. The witch sat straight in her chair while her brain was already working on a solution. The Ministry of Magic didn’t have the greatest library so she wasn’t surprised that they hadn’t found information about the Runes. It sounded like a visit to the Restricted Section of Hogwarts was in order.

‘I see that I’ve finally managed to intrigue you,’ Shacklebolt said with an amused smile.

‘You have. I wonder what the woman did to deserve such a curse.’

Suddenly Hermione fell silent. They had been living at peace for many years now apart from the occasional extremist witch or wizard. So she wondered who this woman was that someone would curse her in such a way. Maybe she was a former Death Eater? Those were often the targets of pranks or attacks even after all the trials and punishments were handled and the witches and wizards were cleared from all charges.

‘Kingsley… Who is the victim of this curse? Who contacted you?’

The Minister of Magic nervously shifted in his seat. The use of his first name always indicated that Hermione was annoyed with him. They were friends after all but she usually insisted on addressing him formally when at work.

‘It’s Narcissa Malfoy. Draco’s the one who reached out to us to inquire after his mother.’

Hermione immediately rose from her seat and gathered her belongings. She had no desire to return to the one place that still haunted her dreams frequently. They all had their scars from the war but Hermione had recovered rather well apart from her experiences at Malfoy Manor. She had mourned the dead, rebuild Hogwarts and her life and even forged new friendships. But being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange under the cold gaze of Narcissa Malfoy was something she hadn’t managed to process yet. Hermione stormed at the door and wanted to open it, only to find it locked. She spun on her heels and glared at the Minister who raised his hands in defence.

‘Draco expected you to react like this, so he asked me to give you this letter. Please accept it,’ Kingsley said.

The moment Hermione accepted the letter, once more not being able to withstand her curiosity, she heard the door unlock with a soft click. The young witch immediately calmed down. She hated the thought of not being in control. Something Kingsley knew too well so he softly added, ‘Know that you are free to refuse, Hermione. Nobody is forcing you. Just read the letter.’

***

Hermione reached the Atrium and sat down on the edge of the fountain. It had a beautiful golden statue of witches and wizards together with Centaurs, House-Elves, Goblins and other magical creatures against a dark orb softly spinning around them. It represented the newly found unity in all magical beings against darkness and hatred. A soft shiver ran over Hermione’s spine when she remembered the previous statue that had been raised under the terror of Voldemort.

The times of pureblood-supremacy had passed. They were all equal now. And that idea was exactly what made Hermione open the letter. A fellow wizard had asked for her help and she would not let the past prevent her from giving it. She was the biggest advocate of equality so she would appear rather hypocritical if she ignored the Malfoy’s need for assistance, no matter how much harm they had done her during her youth.

_Granger_

_Please visit me in France through the Floo. I have temporarily connected your fireplace to mine in order to receive you. The words ‘Maison Malfoy et Greengrass’ should get you here without getting lost. Allow me the possibility to explain myself before rejecting my offer._

_You’re welcome whenever it suits you._

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione twisted the letters in hands and bit her lower lip. She had expected a long letter full of demands but this took her by surprise. Draco inviting her over to his house to talk to her? Times really did change. The witch groaned when she looked at the clock. She was convinced that if she went home, a furious Ginny would waltz through her fireplace demanding an explanation so that settled it for her.

Hermione rose to her feet and walked back to her office, grabbing some floo powder and clearly stating ‘Maison Malfoy et Greengrass’ before being whisked away to France in a gush of green flames.

She nearly tumbled out of the fireplace, being dizzy from such a long journey. Maybe she had better Apparated here, she thought when she felt her stomach protest violently. Hermione needed a few minutes to orientate herself before being able to take in her surroundings. She was standing in the middle of a hallway with a spiralling marble staircase. The house she had just entered breathed luxury and greatness in every way possible.

But not in the decadent kind of way she was used to from Draco. This house felt warm and welcoming which might have had something to do with the happy family pictures that were on display against the walls. Suddenly she heard a shuffling and Draco appeared in the doorway cradling an infant in his arms. He smiled at Hermione and gestured for her to follow him.

They walked through the living area to the kitchen where a kettle was sizzling on the stove. The blonde wizard sat down and nodded to one of the chairs, indicating to Hermione that she could do the same. She looked at him and couldn’t help but smile sympathetically. Draco looked exhausted and his blonde hair was greasy and ruffled as were his clothes. It was so unlike him.

‘Sorry about my silence,’ Draco whispered, ‘but I’ve finally managed to get Scorpius to sleep and I will have a meltdown if he wakes up again.’

He meant it as a joke but to Hermione it was clear that he was not coping too well. With a flick of her wand, the kettle flew from the stove together with two cups and some sugar that came from one of the cupboards. With a grateful nod, Draco accepted his well-sugared tea and sipped it while Hermione let her gaze roam the area. There was laundry everywhere and dirty dishes, not to mention the layer of dust that covered every surface. The wizard saw Hermione’s gaze and cringed.

‘I know. The place is a mess. Thank you for coming so soon though. I’m afraid I need your help.’

Hermione silenced Draco with a raised hand. He might have been a bully in his youth but they were adults now and Hermione wasn’t one to sit idly when someone was in need. She took one last gulp of her tea and outstretched her hands with the brightest smile she could muster.

‘We’ll talk about that later. First you must shower.’

With a confused expression Draco handed his son over to Hermione who immediately wrapped him in her arms and started gently rocking him so he would stay sound asleep. The little boy already had a tuft of blonde hair on his little head and the brunette couldn’t help but melt at the adorableness that was Scorpius Malfoy.

‘Shower?’

‘Yes, go shower Draco. You reek. Also, collect every bit of laundry you come across and take it with you downstairs when you return.’

Without awaiting his answer, Hermione held the baby in one arm and started swishing her wand with the other, firing every household spell she had learned from Molly Weasley. A _Muffliato_ charm made sure that the new-born wouldn’t startle from the noise of the dishes that started doing themselves. Draco looked at the feather duster that began sweeping for a few seconds before meeting Hermione’s glare and going upstairs to freshen up.

Hermione kept muttering spells and in record time, the entire downstairs looked bright and smelled clean again. She nodded to herself when she heard a shower running and after a solid twenty minutes, Draco emerged back downstairs looking much better dressed in clean clothes. Suddenly, Scorpius stilled in his sleep and started making a fuss. The witch saw the young dad go pale at the sound of it but quickly gestured at him that she would handle it.

‘Where do you keep his milk?’

‘There’s bottles in the fridge. Don’t give me that look Granger. Yes, I have a fridge.’

Hermione chuckled but refrained from commenting. When she opened the fridge however, she noticed the waste bin next to it filled with empty containers from junk food. It looked like Draco had really neglected his health lately so while she fed Scorpius his bottle, she made him a decent meal. She wasn’t the best cook, but considering the rubbish he’d been eating, she assumed her cooking skills would be much appreciated.

And she was right because the moment the plate with mashed potatoes, vegetables and roast chicken was placed in front of Draco, he looked like he would weep. To finish it up, Hermione placed another cup of tea onto the table. The little baby was placed into his cot, being satisfied with a full belly and slowly drifted back to sleep. A skilled flick of her wrist and the cleaning equipment went upstairs to work their magic there as well. In all honesty, Hermione had a hard time not to look too smug about it.

‘Granger. I can’t thank you enough,’ Draco said nervously but nevertheless sincere.

‘It’s okay. Honestly I’m surprised that you don’t know these spells. Your mother really did spoil you but she had better taught you some household basics.’

The wizard laughed but his laugh turned into a sob rather quickly. Hermione gave him a moment to collect himself while focusing her attention on the freshly washed clothes that floated back inside the kitchen to fold themselves onto neat piles. The clock on the wall struck eight times and both adults startled.

‘Draco. Tell me what’s going on.’

‘It’s my mother. I haven’t heard from her in three months which is highly unusual. I wouldn’t say we talked daily but I normally heard her at least once a week. And she would visit her grandson regularly. But I just don’t have the time to check in on her. I can’t travel through the Floo or Apparate with Scorpius and leaving him alone in the house is just not an option.’

Hermione nodded, ‘I heard that Astoria is ill?’

‘She has a blood curse and after her pregnancy it’s gotten a lot worse. Her family have taken her home for a little while because they could take care of her a lot better than I could. Her uncle is a doctor so she has medical care if needs be.’

‘Will she get better?’

Hermione regretted the question the moment it passed her lips because Draco’s eyes filled with tears and he softly shook his head. She had no words that would make him feel better so she just placed her hand on his and squeezed it gently. It took him some time, but the wizard found the courage to speak again.

‘She will never heal but her uncle is convinced that she will get stronger again so she can return home to us.’

‘You will need to continue to help her in the household if she comes back,’ Hermione reasoned, ‘honestly I’m surprised you don’t have a House-Elf.’

‘Astoria wouldn’t hear it,’ Draco laughed through his tears, ‘she’s all for equality. I think you’d get along with her, Granger.’

‘Please, call me Hermione and she sure sounds like a wonderful person. But that’s not why I’m here.’

‘Indeed you are not. However I greatly appreciate what you did for me today. Can you write those spells down for me? I intend to keep up with the household from now on.’

The brunette nodded and summoned some parchment, ink and a quill and started writing while Draco informed her further about his mother’s disappearance. He told her about Narcissa not getting along too well with his wife and that they weren’t in touch as much as a result. The Slytherin wizard had no knowledge of his mother going away for a long time and didn’t know of any trouble she had gotten herself into with another witch or wizard.

She disappeared around the same time Astoria’s health deteriorated up to the point where she needed fulltime assistance. Draco had managed to work from home as he studied alchemical manuscripts for a profession. But balancing a household while tending for a sick wife, an infant son and getting his work done proved to be too much. When he had heard about the state of Malfoy Manor, he feared the worst.

‘I think she must have accidentally triggered a curse. Now that father died, she must be more Black than Malfoy and maybe the manor turned against her.’

‘Sounds like a charming house to grow up in,’ Hermione remarked dryly.

‘It’s not too bad. Many people think the manor is dark and cold with corpses lying around but my mother actually has a great sense of style. She helped Astoria decorate our house in an attempt to bond somewhat.’

The witch smiled and handed Draco the parchment filled with useful spells he would need to keep the house in order. She had drawn the required movements next to it and nodded approvingly when Draco tried one and his plate immediately flew to the sink and started rinsing. He always had been a very capable wizard but no match for her which had caused a lot of his frustration towards her. But he had grown so much and his beliefs had changed dramatically. And for the first time in his life, Draco appreciated Hermione.

‘Those are not too hard. I think this mama’s boy will manage.’

‘Good! And try to eat some real food, will you?’

‘Hermione?’

‘Yes?’

‘Will you help me find out what happened to my mother?’

The witch gulped. Helping Draco would mean having to go inside Malfoy Manor, the place that haunted her dreams still. But she also remembered what it was like not knowing if her parents were alright and Draco had already lost his father. The fact that his wife was terminally ill and he was looking at her with such a desperate expression did not help! Cursing silently, Hermione sighed.

‘I must admit that I do not look forward to spending time at Malfoy Manor, but yes Draco, I will help you. It sure sounds like nobody else could do the job.’

‘You always were the brightest of your age.’

And with that, Hermione smiled and rose from her seat. They shook hands and Draco gave her a little card with his address on so she could owl him when she had made progress on the case. When they had agreed with terms of payment, the clock struck nine times and Scorpius woke up from his slumber. A penetrant smell filled the room and Hermione scrunched her nose.

‘Since I’ve already cleaned your entire home, I’ll leave the dirty nappy to you.’

Draco shrugged with an apologetic smile and walked Hermione to the fireplace where she clearly stated her own address in London and was whisked away after a final ‘goodbye’. The blonde wizard took his son out of his cot and carried him to the changing table feeling a lot more relaxed. The house wasn’t a dump anymore and there was someone looking out for his mother.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he managed to change Scorpius’ nappy without getting peed on and pressed a raspberry kiss onto the boy’s belly. When he looked at the clock, he felt grateful that it was Friday and he’d have the weekend to catch up on work a bit. The blonde wizard sat himself down on the couch and yawned. Mere minutes later, Draco was sound asleep, his son next to him in his cot, finally getting some much needed rest.

***

A soft _pop_ announced the arrival of Hermione, the Minister of Magic, a few Aurors and some interns. The brunette was relieved to finally be able to start this assignment. She had found no volunteers to join her during the weekend so she had spent her time visiting Hogwarts and reading every book that might help her figure this curse out. She’d even discussed the matter with Minerva, the Headmistress of Hogwarts but she knew more about Transfiguration than the Dark Arts. Snape hadn’t been present in his portrait otherwise she could have asked him for advice.

The witch needed a few seconds to recover from Apparition before she looked around and gasped. Malfoy Manor was barely visible through the thick rose bush that had completely covered the building. The roots were enormous and the deadly long thorns prevented everybody from touching them. The cursed plant had even invaded the house itself, smashing windows and growing through the roof. Hermione immediately felt the energy of the magic radiating towards her and swallowed.

When the Aurors started attacking the thorns in order to create an opening, Hermione opted for a softer approach and ran some diagnostics spells. It quickly became clear to her that this was not something a _Bombarda_ could fix. She took out the notes she had collected over the weekend and rolled her eyes when she saw an Auror getting attacked by a thorn and screaming like a pig being slaughtered. The wards that came with these thorns were obviously impenetrable by force.

Draco’s words about _the manor turning against Narcissa_ had simmered through her head non-stop. When she had gotten across a book about blood magic, it had clicked. Narcissa had become more Black than Malfoy so Hermione assumed she needed a true Malfoy’s DNA to get inside the manor. If she could get Narcissa out, the witch would be safe and they could handle the thorns some other time. Hermione chuckled when she remembered Draco’s expression after she’d popped by unannounced on a Sunday demanding some of his blood and a family heirloom he could miss.

The ring around her finger felt cold an heavy but the Malfoy blood it contained would probably be her one-way ticket inside. She muttered the _Ostium Introitus_ spell she had scribbled down after finding it in a particularly nasty old book and suddenly, things moved fast. Two thick stems moved aside creating an opening and a third stem shot forward, grabbing Hermione by the waist and dragged her inside the house. The devious plant immediately sealed off the opening, effectively locking out the Minister and the Aurors who had tried to follow Hermione.

The brunette breathed heavily but apart from some scratches, she was unharmed as the plant released her. She could vaguely hear the other wizards shout at her from the outside but her attention was drawn to the inside of Malfoy Manor. The place was completely wrecked and overgrown and looked like it had been abandoned for years.

‘Mrs Malfoy?’

Hermione’s voice echoed through the hallways but no answer came. Suddenly the witch heard a clattering sound from what appeared to be the kitchen and when she went to investigate, she found a miserable looking House-Elf hiding behind a chair. The creature was obviously scared so Hermione crouched down and smiled.

‘Hello. Don’t be scared. I’m not going to harm you. I’m here to help your Mistress.’

‘Pim doesn’t understand why Pim can’t leave the house. Pim has been imprisoned for more than three months now.’

Hermione frowned at that, ‘I’m assuming you can’t leave the house unless your Mistress specifically instructs you to. Why hasn’t Narcissa sent you out to get help?’

The Elves eyes grew big at that statement and the creature started to sob, ‘Pim should be able to leave the house because he is no longer tied to the Mistress. But Pim can’t.’

‘Why are you no longer tied to Narcissa?’ Hermione asked while an ice cold feeling filled her chest, ‘what has happened here?’

Pim’s ears drooped when he emerged from behind the chair.

‘Mistress is dead.’


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione carefully came closer and looked at the woman in the bed who was surrounded by white roses. She was fully clothed in a very dark green dress with silver brocade on it. Her hands were folded on her stomach and her black and blonde hair was splayed out on the pillow. Narcissa looked pale, paler than Hermione could remember her to be and her eyes were firmly closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan nothing and just write as I go... So let's hope this curse doesn't prove too difficult for me to break ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione walked through the manor with nothing but the sound of her footsteps echoing through the rooms. She had left Pim in the kitchen, after having promised that she would return to help the Elf escape the Manor. The quiet sobs of the magical creature had followed her through the living room but were no longer within hearing distance.

She entered a big hallway with an enormous staircase that swirled to the first floor. It looked somewhat similar to the Greengrass Maison in France but ten times bigger. Hermione could see glimpses of the elegance the Manor used to have by the marble statues and many portraits decorating each room. The thorns had ravished it all unfortunately, making each room look like a scene from a horror movie.

Ironically, there was also beauty to be found in the Manor’s current state. A green stem had twisted itself around the banister and white roses bloomed numerously. When the young witch placed her foot on the bottom step of the staircase, a vibration shifted through the air. Hermione wasn’t sure if it was the magic of the curse, or the plant sensing that someone else was present. She shook the discomforting thought from her mind and went upstairs.

There the wreckage continued as Hermione saw destroyed room after destroyed room. The sinks in the bathroom had been damaged as well, causing water to leak from the taps, slowly flooding the hallway. Although Hermione didn’t think this was a normal plant who needed water in order to survive, the places where the water reached did thrive. There were so many white roses, it almost looked like a dream.

Suddenly Hermione felt a vibration of magic again, pulling her towards the farthest room in the Manor. It seemed to guide her and somehow it felt familiar for the witch. When she entered the bedroom it was clear that the curse did the least damage in here. The windows were still intact and there were no holes in the roof. It even looked like this room had been kept clean because Hermione spotted no dust and the temperature felt pleasant.

A loud bang startled Hermione as Pim appeared next to her. The Elf seemed to have gathered his courage and beckoned Hermione to fully enter the room. The witch gasped when she finally looked over to the bed. On it was Narcissa Malfoy looking very regal and indeed, very dead. Pim started sobbing again at the sight of his Mistress and went to hide behind the curtains.

Hermione carefully came closer and looked at the woman in the bed. She was fully clothed in a very dark green dress with silver brocade on it. Her hands were folded on her stomach and her black and blonde hair was splayed out on the pillow. Narcissa looked pale, paler than Hermione could remember her to be and her eyes were firmly closed. She was surrounded by white roses and the brunette frowned.

‘Pim, have you displayed your Mistress like this?’

The Elf nodded, ‘Pim found her lying dead on the kitchen floor. Pim decided to lay her to rest in the nicest room of the house. It’s the only room Pim still cleans. Out of respect for the Mistress.’

Hermione smiled kindly at the magical creature that looked at her from behind the curtain with big, scared eyes. She noticed how the Elf looked remarkably better than Dobby, apart from the obvious malnourishment. But that was probably not Narcissa’s fault in this case. Pim wore a long, grey shirt and showed no signs of punishment. A little voice in Hermione’s head told her that Narcissa seemed to have learned her lesson after Dobby’s rebellion.

The witch tore her gaze away from the Elf and focused on the seemingly dead witch in front of her. After a few intense seconds of staring at the woman’s chest to see if she was still breathing, Hermione felt herself starting to blush. Narcissa was a very beautiful woman and she looked like a princess from a fairy-tale. The brunette snorted at the thought. What would Narcissa say if she knew that a mudblood witch broke into her house to stare at her tits?

_‘She’d probably be amused if it weren’t for the fact that she was in a rather precarious situation.’_

Hermione yelped, spun on her heels and drew her wand in order to attack whoever just spoke to her. Asides from Pim who jumped behind the curtain again, the room was empty. The brightest-witch-of-her-age felt her heart beat in her chest and silently scolded herself from being so easily frightened. She worked for the Ministry for many years now! Surely she knew better than to point her wand at a ghost?

_‘I agree. So can you please stop being so dramatic and reveal your identity?’_

Hermione’s mouth dropped when she realized that there was nobody in the room besides herself, Pim and Narcissa. She was positive she didn’t see the witch’s mouth move and yet she managed to talk to Hermione. The brunette gulped when she suddenly remembered Narcissa being one of the most skilled Legillimens in the entire Wizarding community of Great-Britain.

‘I can hear you in my head?’

 _‘Congratulations,’_ sounded the voice, although a little exasperated, _‘shall we now continue to the part where you save me from my predicament?’_

‘Right. Of course, I apologize Mrs. Malfoy.’

_‘It’s Black now.’_

Hermione cringed at her lack of tact ,’again, I apologize Mrs. Black. Do you have any idea what happened to you?’

_‘I’d like to know who has invaded my home. Who are you and what are you doing here?’_

The witch’s voice sounded shrill and nervous in Hermione’s head and the young woman could understand perfectly. It seemed after all as if Narcissa was in no way capable of moving, let alone defend herself.

‘I’m Hermione Granger, Head of the Department of Law Enforcement. I’m here on official Ministry business to help you get rid of this curse.’

The vibrations of magic Hermione had felt before suddenly returned, violently this time, making her feel dizzy. The witch flinched and clasped her head between her hands. Suddenly it was over and Hermione gasped for air. When she saw Pim look at her with a confused look on his face, she realized that only she had felt the vibrations. Hermione felt embarrassed because that also meant the Elf had seen her rambling to what must have appeared to be herself, probably not being able to hear Narcissa.

‘I’m sorry! Pim, it appears the reason you cannot leave the Manor is because your Mistress isn’t dead. She’s cursed but still very much alive,’ Hermione panted while trying to recover from the dizzy feeling.

The Elf seemed rather conflicted about that news before deciding that Narcissa would probably not be happy about the state of the house and disappearing with a loud bang in order to start cleaning. Hermione shook her head and turned towards the witch again who seemed unchanged but the air around her was still buzzing.

_‘You?! What in Salazar’s name are you doing here?’_

‘If it’s not to your liking, I’ll leave immediately Mrs. Black! But I can assure you that you will live out the rest of your days cursed and alone in this house.’

Another wave rippled through the air, knocking Hermione off balance and suddenly the witch understood. Narcissa was experiencing such strong emotions and her talent as a Legillimens made it possible for them to manifest into the real world, causing vibrations that could be felt by anybody standing near her. Pim had been safe when he stood behind the curtain but Hermione who stood almost next to Narcissa, felt dizzy again.

_‘That is not what I meant… I merely wondered why you of all witches would help me?’_

‘Draco asked and I couldn’t refuse as this curse fascinates me a lot.’

This time the air around Hermione felt warm. Understandable considering she loved her son so deeply. But that did make Hermione curious about the dizzy feeling she got earlier. What emotion would that be? Hatred? Resentment? Disgust? Anything Narcissa would associate with someone who was nothing more but a filthy mudblood in her eyes.

_‘Draco! How is he?’_

‘Struggling but he did demand that the Ministry looked into your disappearance.’

_‘Struggling?’_

‘Yes, honestly Mrs. Black, you could have taught him some basic household spells.’

 _‘Ah yes, I suppose I did spoil him somewhat,’_ Narcissa said inside Hermione’s head, leaving the same warm feeling the witch had experienced seconds ago.

‘That’s an understatement,’ Hermione muttered under her breath as she began to focus on a solution to get them both out of here.

Slowly because she didn’t want to startle the cursed woman, Hermione placed a hand on top of hers and focus on Disapparating out of the Manor. But at the same moment she experienced the familiar tug behind her navel, she was hit in the face with what felt like a brick wall and landed back into the room on her feet. The brunette cursed. It looked like this curse wasn’t going to make this easy for her.

_‘Apparition doesn’t work. Trust me, I’ve tried everything I could manage with wandless magic.’_

‘Maybe your Elf can? He just didn’t leave because you didn’t give him orders.’

_‘Only one way to find out… You will have to convey my orders however because I cannot invade the mind of a non-human.’_

Hermione nodded before realizing Narcissa couldn’t see her and called for the Elf who immediately turned up with a loud bang. He was holding a feather duster and looked like he’d been frantically sweeping the entire Manor for the past few minutes. Hermione crouched down again.

‘Hey Pim. Can you try to Disapparate from the Manor?’

‘Oh no! Pim isn’t allowed to leave,’ the Elf shrieked while shivering.

‘It’s okay, Pim. Your Mistress is talking to me through mind control. She’s a Legillimens and asked me to command you to go outside and bring other people in.’

The Elf seemed to ponder on those words but Hermione guessed that three months in solitude with a Mistress he wrongly presumed dead, would make him a bit more flexible towards the rules. And she was right because after a few moments, Pim nodded and snapped his fingers. The Elf disappeared with a bang and Hermione felt like fistbumping the air when suddenly the poor creature was flung back inside the Manor.

‘Pim is so sorry miss, but Pim felt like he hit a wall.’

‘That’s okay, Pim. I can’t Disapparate from the Manor either,’ Hermione said with an apologetic smile.

_‘So, that didn’t work. What’s next?’_

‘I’m going to try to see if I can _reparo_ a fireplace and find some Floo powder. Maybe that way I can get a message through.’

Hermione cast one last glance to the sleeping body of Narcissa, assuming that the silence from the witch meant that she approved of the idea and left the room. She quickly found what used to be the master bedroom but the fireplace was completely destroyed and overgrown with thorns. The witch shook her head. She needed a fireplace that was still somewhat intact because although she had the capability of restoring it to its former glory, the magic connection to another fireplace wasn’t something she could fix.

After seeing gloomy room after gloomy room, Hermione headed back downstairs. There she had better luck. In the big hallway was a fireplace she had missed earlier. It was a good thing Malfoy Manor was ridiculously big and needed lots of hearths to stay warm. The fireplace was surrounded by a few comfortable looking chairs and a coffee table and Hermione suspected it was used to offer guests a drink without actually inviting them in. That sounded like a very pureblood-thing to do anyway.

She felt like a lion inside her stomach roared when she saw the bowl of Floo powder still intact. If she could get to a fireplace outside of the Manor, she could get a team of Aurors to come back with her and escort Mrs. Malf – Black outside to be treated at St. Mungo’s. Hermione cast a silent _reparo_ and watched how the few broken bits and pieces melted back together into a fully functional fireplace. A quick _incendio_ and she was ready to go.

The witch flicked some Floo powder in the flames and smiled when they immediately turned green. She clearly stated ‘Ministry of Magic’ and stepped inside. But the moment the flames engulfed her, Hermione realized something was very wrong. Instead of the usual swirly feeling, she felt like she was pulled apart and squeezed together. And it hurt. It hurt so bad the witch gasped despite rule number one of Floo-travel to keep your eyes and mouth shut at all times.

Hermione breathed in a mouthful of ash making her entire chest feel like it was burning on the inside. And then, as suddenly as the pain had come, it disappeared and the brunette came to a halt. It took Hermione a few seconds to recover as she almost coughed up her lungs but she finally managed to open her eyes, only to feel her heart sink. She recognized the master bedroom she had walked into earlier. When she wanted to move, she realized she was stuck.

The witch groaned in pain when she wriggled out her arm and cast a very careful _bombarda_ to the debris that was blocking her path. She tumbled out of the fireplace onto the carpet in the room, leaving a trail of ash behind. Hermione quickly checked for any severe injuries and exhaled a sigh of relief to find that nothing was broken. A glance in the mirror however told her that she was incredibly filthy and had a few nasty cuts and bruises.

A superficial _scourgify_ made sure she didn’t look like she just crawled through a chimney but everything else had to wait. Hermione cursed. The fireplaces must all have been so damaged that the magic that connects them had been completely altered. She limped her way back to Narcissa to start thinking of yet another possible solution. When she approached the room, the dizziness hit her again and Hermione flinched. She really needed to find out what strong emotions the woman felt that would make Hermione want to vomit even though she already had a suspicion considering her blood status.

_‘Are you alright? I could hear you screaming through the entire house.’_

‘I’m fine Mrs. Black, but I’m afraid that Floo-travel isn’t an option to get out of here.’

There was a silence and then a rather haughty sounding, _‘You really didn’t think this through, now did you? Can’t you go out the way you came in?’_

‘If I could, we wouldn’t be here anymore. I used some of your son’s DNA to trick the wards into letting me in but it all got destroyed upon entry. And your blood, pure as it may be, is not enough Malfoy for the curse to accept you.’

_‘So why did you come in if you weren’t sure you could get out?’_

This time it was Hermione who fell silent while she pondered on the question.

‘I suppose I overestimated my abilities into getting us out of here. Especially through the easy way. This just means I’ll have to try and break the curse and the wards. I’m good at that. That’s why Draco asked me.’

_‘But you and Draco aren’t even friends? You could be stuck here for months!’_

‘I know, that’s why I wanted to find a way to connect with the outside world. Even if I can’t get a person through, I’d hoped to be able to smuggle food or information inside. And for the record, I don’t need to be friends with someone in order to help them,’ Hermione said dryly.

_‘That’s not what I meant, Ms. Granger. I just don’t understand why you would help people like us?’_

‘Because Mrs. Black, I refuse to look at the Wizarding-community of Great-Britain in terms of us against them. We’re all equals, even if the idea of consorting with mudbloods like me makes you sick.’

The dizzy feeling returned but Hermione paid it no attention. She had just had another idea to try and communicate with the outside world and cast a Patronus to deliver a message to the Minister. Hermione looked outside the window and saw her otter glide through the thorns without a problem but the animal couldn’t breach the wards and disintegrated on the spot. Hermione wanted to throw something to release her frustration when she felt Narcissa invade her mind again.

_‘I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you didn’t belong in our world, Ms. Granger. I understand how you feel about me, but I can assure you that three months of being locked up in your own body, makes a person reconsider things. My views on the world certainly have changed.’_

Hermione wanted to laugh at the apology, not feeling very forgiving towards Narcissa when she suddenly realized something and blinked.

‘Hang on. You’ve been conscious the entire time you were cursed? So you heard everything, felt everything but had no way of letting someone know? For THREE MONTHS?’

_‘Honestly, I lost track of time fairly early. There was nobody else in the house but Pim and I can’t talk to him through Legilimency. Nobody came looking for me. The first one to try and help me, is you. So much for blood purity I suppose…’_

Hermione could hear the hurt in Narcissa’s voice and felt a pang of guilt. She hadn’t fully realized how lonely the woman must have been until now. But if anything, it made her more determined to break the curse. She shuffled to Narcissa again and ran some other, more complex, diagnostics.

_‘You’re hurt.’_

‘How can you tell?’ Hermione asked surprised.

_‘I can’t just read people’s minds, I can also sense their emotions, their moods. You’re hurting. And there’s the fact that you’re shuffling around the room while you were just walking before.’_

‘I suppose your other senses must have improved now that you’ve lost your vision,’ Hermione chuckled.

_‘Indeed they have. That’s how I know you are in dire need of a bath.’_

Hermione opened her mouth but no immediate answer came. She looked at the sleeping woman, expecting her to glare at her or something but she remained unchanged. The witch only felt the warm feeling return that had also radiated from Narcissa when she talked about her son Draco.

_‘Ms. Granger, you probably can’t see it because I look rather dead, but that was a joke.’_

‘Oh, so when you experience positive emotions, I feel a warmth coming from you. The dizzy feeling I get probably indicates a bad emotion?’

 _‘I wasn’t aware you could sense my emotions,’_ came Narcissa’s hesitant reply.

‘Yes, when you talk about Draco or apparently make a joke, the feeling is rather pleasant. When I told you who I was when I entered the room, I felt dizzy. I suppose that reflects your disgust towards me.’

The dizzy feeling hit Hermione in the stomach with such force, she actually had to grab a nearby piece of furniture to steady herself. What Hermione didn’t know was that Narcissa was fighting her restrained body so much, the blonde witch practically fainted from her efforts. But before the woman could protest against Hermione accusations, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement waved her statement away.

 _‘_ Relax, Mrs. Black. It doesn’t matter. I shall go and have that bath first because you weren’t wrong. Being stuck in a fireplace does make one dirty. And then we’ll discuss our options further.’

A long silence followed but just as Hermione left the room, she heard a timid voice in her head again.

_‘There’s Essence of Dittany in the cupboard below the sink in the master bathroom. To heal your injuries.’_

Hermione didn’t answer but felt grateful for the information. There was one particularly nasty cut on her arm that she feared might get infected if she didn’t treat it properly. She needed to fix the bathroom first before being able to actually take a bath but the moment she sank down into the hot water, Hermione couldn’t help but moan.

_‘Can you please refrain from making obscene noises in my bathtub? It’s making me rather jealous actually.’_

The brunette startled so much from the voice in her head that a large wave of water gushed over the edge of the tub.

‘SHIT, how the hell did you hear me?’

_‘It might be the superb hearing I developed or the fact that we seem to be mentally linked somehow. You shouldn’t be able to hear me from such a large distance.’_

Hermione was intrigued. Embarrassed of course, but also very intrigued. She quickly started scrubbing the remaining soot from her body and washed her hair. A quick flick of her wand mended her clothes and barely fifteen minutes after she had ran her bath, Hermione was already browsing through the pages of the notes she had taken with her. She had positioned herself in one of the chairs in the room where Narcissa was sleeping. Suddenly she heard her stomach rumble.

‘Pim?’ Hermione said hesitantly.

A loud bang announced the arrival of the Elf who smelled like he had taken a shower with every cleaning product he could find. Nevertheless the creature smiled at her.

‘What can Pim do for you miss?’

‘Call me Hermione, please. Is there anything to eat in the house?’

‘Every preservation spell that the Mistress has cast, has disappeared but the ones Pim has cast are still intact! There’s also vegetables growing in the garden outside.’

‘Excellent! Will you make us something to eat, please? Something easy.’

The Elf frowned, ‘Mistress doesn’t eat anymore.’

‘I meant for you and me, Pim. I assume you must be hungry?’

This made the Elf very nervous as he clasped his ears and tugged at them.

‘Pim has tried to eat as little as possible since Pim didn’t know if he had permission to eat. But Pim was so hungry.’

_‘Please tell my Elf that he is free to take care of himself in every way possible! Salazar’s Snake, he shouldn’t starve just because I’m incapacitated.’_

Hermione quickly grabbed Pim by the wrists and forced him to look into her eyes, calming the Elf down.

‘Pim. Your Mistress just informed me that you are allowed to take care of yourself! You can fulfil every basic need you have. Do you think you can manage to make us some soup or something?’

The Elf grew a few inches and nodded his head proudly, ‘Of course, miss Hermione! Pim shall get started right away!’

He vanished again with a bang, leaving the two witches alone. Hermione returned to her notes. They would help her break the wards but she already knew it would be an enormous task and something she’d probably need weeks for to solve. She scribbled down some spells she wanted to try out before casting a glance to the motionless body of Narcissa. Despite not liking the woman very much, Hermione did feel bad for her.

_‘Why are you looking at me like that?’_

‘How can you possibly know what I’m doing?’

_‘Call it an educated guess. Have you found a way to contact the outside world?’_

‘Not yet. I’ll figure something out but for now I’m trying to collect some spells I want to use to break down those wards around the Manor. If that works, we solve two problems at once.’

The door swung open and Pim walked in with a tray containing a steaming cup of soup for Hermione. The Elf bowed so deep before leaving the room again, his nose touched his toes. The brunette was absolutely famished and almost burned her tongue trying to eat as soon as possible. The sting of the burn made the witch pause.

‘Aren’t you hungry Mrs. Black?’

She heard a snort in her head, _‘I’ve been deprived of every bodily need or function. Which might not be a bad thing, now that I think of it.’_

Hermione chuckled. They spent the rest of the evening in silence while Hermione read every book she had managed to steal from the Restricted Section of Hogwarts without madame Pince noticing and hexing her into oblivion. But when she closed the final book, she groaned in frustration. She had information but not nearly enough! This curse was so terribly old.

_‘What’s wrong?’_

‘I don’t have the right books to solve this riddle. And I’ve visited the best library the Wizarding Community of Great-Britain has to offer.’

This time Hermione heard an actual laugh. It tinkled through her head and made her smile in return. Who knew Narcissa Black could be pleasant instead of the haughty pureblood-supremacist Hermione thought her to be?

_‘Ms. Granger, kindly go downstairs and enter the second door in the hallway. You’ll end up in an office but you’ll see another door. Go through there and be amazed.’_

Despite cursing her insatiable curiosity that made the witch practically jump on her feet, Hermione couldn’t resist wanting to know what was behind that door. She nearly tripped over a few roses while leaping down the staircase. The home office was grand and looked like it could house her entire Department but hadn’t been spared from the cursed plant. It took Hermione quite some effort to open the door that had been blocked by thorns.

When the oak door finally swung loose, Hermione felt her knees buckle. In front of her was the biggest library she had ever seen. All the bookcases were made from expensive oak with a golden ladder that magically moved from one side to another. A giant chandelier lit the entire room and there was a chaise lounge with a small table for some undisturbed reading. Hermione couldn’t help but whimper.

_‘There we are with the obscene noises again.’_


	3. The Portrait in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's already losing her nerves in Malfoy Manor but luckily for her, she finds some unexpected help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a blank mind for many days about this fic but then someone-who-must-not-be-named gave me the idea to introduce a certain witch to the story and suddenly the next chapter was written ;)
> 
> Enjoy and leave me a comment!

Hermione tossed and turned. She had made herself at home in the room right next to Narcissa to get some much needed rest, but apparently sleeping in the house you were tortured in, wasn’t very easy. Her dreams were haunted by a cackling Bellatrix who kept carving slur after slur into her body underneath the ice cold gaze of Narcissa. Eventually she woke up with a jolt, bathing in her own sweat and decided to go for a walk.

Her feet started walking but she wasn’t really paying attention to where she was going. It was only until she saw rows and rows of books again, that she realized she had gone to the library. The witch shrugged. If she couldn’t sleep, what was the harm in trying to find more information about this particular curse? She sauntered between the shelves but stopped dead in her tracks when she felt something prickling at the back of her neck.

Hermione slowly turned around to the book that was somehow drawing her attention. Its cover was so black it seemed to absorb the light around it and it was slightly bigger than the other books. The witch felt herself pulled towards it and tilted her head to read the title. _Dark curses and spells._ Hermione smiled. This book might help her find an answer to this riddle. She stretched out her hand until a sodden voice stopped her.

‘I wouldn’t do that if I was you.’

The witch retracted her hand faster than lighting and turned around, ‘who’s there?’

‘If you touch that book, you will die on the spot.’

‘Thank you for the warning,’ Hermione said hesitantly, ‘but to whom do I owe my gratitude?’

‘Remove the curtains and find out.’

The brunette frowned and looked around the library. She saw nothing out of the ordinary until she noticed something strange. There were two enormous big windows in the library but the curtains hung in between them instead of in front of them. Hermione walked to the windows until she could almost touch the curtains, but she hesitated.

‘Don’t chicken out now! Remove the curtains, little witch.’

Dread settled in the pit of Hermione’s stomach. She knew that voice, she thought when her hand wrapped around a piece of the curtain and yanked it open. There she was. Haughty and arrogant and looking down on Hermione from between long, dark lashes. Although she looked different than how Hermione remembered her. She looked healthier, younger and her black curls were well tended to.

‘Hello Bellatrix.’

The portrait smirked, ‘well well well, what are you doing in my sister’s house muddy?’

***

Hermione had taken a few steps backwards until she’d reached the lounge chair and collapsed on it. Rationally speaking, she knew the dark witch couldn’t harm her anymore but seeing a lifelike portrait of her did make Hermione feel a bit uneasy. Nevertheless she had told Bellatrix about what had happened and much to her surprise, the woman had listened to her without interruptions. When Hermione was done talking, her throat felt hoarse.

‘Mmmm, I must say I’m rather impressed with how you managed to fool the Manor so you could enter despite your dirty blood.’

‘Only you can insult and compliment someone in the same sentence,’ Hermione replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Bellatrix smirked again, ‘my, my, you have grown muddy. Of course you always were a feisty one. How’s your arm doing?’

Hermione’s blood turned cold upon hearing those words and a jolt of pain shot through her arm. She’d always suspected the scar to be cursed somehow so she wasn’t too surprised that it reacted to the presence of its creator. Nevertheless the feeling was unpleasant and the brunette hated the fact that she felt tears well up in her eyes. Not dignifying Bellatrix’s taunt with a reply, she turned on her heels and excited the library.

It was still dark outside and a quick _tempus_ learned Hermione that it was 4am in the morning. She groaned. If this was the amount of sleep she’d be getting the following days, she’d curse herself to sleep instead of trying to wake Narcissa. The thought of the witch made Hermione skip her own room to go check on her. When she entered the room, she shivered. The fire had gone out and Pim was probably still asleep. Hermione drew out her wand to light it again.

_‘Don’t bother. I can’t feel the difference.’_

‘Really? Why let Pim light the hearth then?’

_‘I can’t communicate with him, Ms Granger, as stated before. And even if I could, I’m not going to take the few jobs away from him that make him feel useful.’_

Hermione frowned at that. Since when did Lady Black care about her House-Elf?

‘I’ll light it or myself then. The room I’m residing in doesn’t have a fireplace and it gets rather cold at night.’

_‘Did you have a nightmare?’_

‘Could you tell?’

_‘I didn’t intend to listen… Your mind was practically screaming so I heard.’_

Hermione shrugged, momentarily forgetting that Narcissa couldn’t see, and ran her hand through her curls. She didn’t hesitate for a moment that Narcissa wouldn’t intentionally listen to her thoughts. And even if she would, Hermione didn’t really care. After three months of solitude, she’d be hungry for any form of entertainment herself.

_‘Where did you go?’_

‘Mmm?’

_‘You left your room. Your mind stopped screaming rather suddenly and then I heard someone on the staircase.’_

‘I went to the library.’

_‘I see. And did you find anything useful?’_

‘Not yet. But I found your sister’s portrait.’

_‘Oh dear…’_

‘She prevented me from accidentally grabbing a cursed book. I think she saved my life.’

_‘She did?’_

‘And then she insulted and taunted me.’

_‘That’s more like Bella. I was getting worried you came across a portrait of Andromeda I didn’t know about.’_

Hermione laughed at the joke, grateful to feel some of the nerves leave her body. She felt remarkably at ease around Narcissa but that probably had something to do with the fact that the woman was rendered immobile and couldn’t harm her if she wanted to. The brunette settled in the very comfortable looking chair in the corner of the room underneath a blanket and sighed.

_‘Are you okay?’_

‘I’m fine. It’s not like she can _crucio_ me from her canvas.’

Hermione felt the familiar warm feeling again and closed her eyes. Exhaustion started to claim her and despite the not very comfortable position, she drifted off to sleep.

***

‘Miss Hermione Granger! You must wake up.’

Pim nudged Hermione who was sore and stiff from sleeping in the chair not too gently. But she felt rather well rested as the remainder of her night had passed without nightmares. The witch frowned. She usually never slept more than three hours without interruptions, but the clock on the wall told her that it was nearly 10am so she slept six hours without waking up.

‘What is it Pim?’ she said while stifling a yawn.

‘Pim has made breakfast for miss Hermione and then you are expected in the library.’

‘What do you mean, I’m expected?’

_‘I think Bella is asking for you.’_

‘Good morning to you too,’ Hermione said with little conviction before turning to the Elf again, ‘I don’t understand Pim. Did she speak to you?’

The poor creature trembled, ‘she did. Normally Pim never goes to the library again but Pim has started to clean up the house and this morning Pim wanted to dust the books and she saw me.’

Hermione cursed inwardly. She should have closed the curtains of Bellatrix’s portrait before leaving her. Suddenly something occurred to her. If Bellatrix had been in her portrait for the whole three months that Narcissa was cursed, she would have known something was wrong. Hermione couldn’t imagine the witch not making such a racket the Elf would hear her. But Pim had no idea because he said to Hermione that he hadn’t spoken to anybody since his Mistress had fallen asleep.

That meant Bellatrix had another portrait! The dark witch probably hadn’t been present during the time of the curse and had just popped by the moment Hermione was in the library. And despite the brunette not being overly fond of the thought that the woman who tortured her could glare at her in disdain, this did mean Hermione had finally found a way to communicate with the outside world! She sprung to her feet and ran out of the room, leaving a confused Pim and Narcissa behind.

Hermione came to a skidding halt in front of the portrait and was slightly out of breath. Bellatrix had been reading a book when she arrived and looked up with a surprised expression on her face which she quickly hid behind her usual glare. After looking at Hermione panting for a solid few seconds, she smirked again.

‘I didn’t expect you to be so eager to talk to me, muddy.’

‘My name’s Hermione. And I need your help.’

A perfectly shaped eyebrow shot up and the witch shut her book with a loud thud.

‘Now why would I want to help you after you left so rudely yesterday?’

Hermione ignored the pout that came with the question, ‘you’re not helping me. You’re helping your sister.’

This seemed to irritate Bellatrix immensely as she was torn between refusing to be of assistance to Hermione and wanting to help her dear Cissy. The woman crossed her arms in front of her chest and tilted her head to indicate that she was listening. She would decide whether to help or not based on what Hermione wanted of her.

‘I assume you have another portrait somewhere?’

‘I do indeed muddy. How very clever of you.’

‘Where?’

Bellatrix’s jaw tensed at the impertinence of the question. This girl clearly hadn’t learned her lesson. The pureblood-supremacist inside of her momentarily won from the loving big sister and Bellatrix merely huffed at the young witch in front of her portrait. Hermione rolled her eyes in return.

‘Forgive me, oh pure blooded one! Please indulge inferior me and ease my very rude curiosity.’

The sarcasm was practically dripping off Hermione’s words but they did the trick nevertheless. The witch barked a laugh while looking at the younger woman intently.

‘I have a few portraits. Mainly in abandoned houses. But my nephew also has one.’

‘Draco! Brilliant! Can you travel to him and ask him to convey a message to the Ministry of Magic?’

‘HOW DARE YOU? DO I LOOK LIKE AN OWL?’

Hermione flinched at the sudden shrieks coming from the portrait. She put up her hands in defence before remembering that Bellatrix couldn’t hurt her. And that was something that also occurred to the witch in question who clawed at the edges of the canvas in frustration. Before she could abandon this portrait however and wander around in the empty houses she mentioned, Hermione tried one last time.

‘Please madame Lestrange. I have no other possibility to get in touch with the outside world. I just want them to know that I managed to get inside safely and that Narcissa is healthy, despite being cursed into some kind of eternal slumber.’

Bellatrix visibly calmed down at the mentioning of her sister’s name and composed herself. She gave Hermione one last foul look before turning around and walking out of the portrait.

***

The stack of books floated into Narcissa’s room as Hermione balanced them with her wand. She stuck out the tip of her tongue like she always did when focusing on a tricky task. It had been hours since she talked to Bellatrix and Hermione could only hope the witch had indeed travelled to France to talk to Draco on her behalf.

Not being one to sit idly, she had levitated every book that seemed interesting out of the library and brought it upstairs. As a safety measure, she had decided not to touch a single book. She was their only chance to ever leave Malfoy Manor again and being trapped here when she had fought so hard to escape the exact same house so many years ago just didn’t sit right with her.

_‘How many books are you going to read?’_

‘Errm, I have twenty-seven books now,’ the brunette replied after a quick count.

_‘I’m going to be stuck like this forever, aren’t I?’_

‘Hey! I’m a fast reader. It’s my most favourite thing to do.’

Hermione heard a chuckle somewhere in her head and smiled. She wasn’t sure whether it was her current predicament and the fact that Hermione was the only one who could help her or because she truly changed over the years but Hermione found Narcissa to be rather pleasant company. The young witch immediately opened the first book using her wand and started skimming for information. She really wanted to try and break down the wards before the week’s end.

_‘I love to read too.’_

The statement came rather unexpectedly and Hermione could tell by Narcissa’s tone of voice that the witch was a bit uneasy. She wondered if the older woman maybe wasn’t used to making smalltalk? Nevertheless Hermione appreciated the effort and ignored the voice inside her head that mocked her by saying the witch only talked to her to avoid going crazy from boredom.

‘You must feel like a little girl in a candy shop in your own library then.’

_‘Oh yes! But the library at Black Manor was even bigger than this one. I could get lost in books for hours without noticing anything that was going on around me. It drove my mother crazy.’_

‘Really? Even bigger than this one?’ Hermione couldn’t hide her enthusiasm at the thought of even more books.

 _‘Even bigger,’_ Narcissa chuckled, _‘I wonder what happened to all those books…’_

Hermione hummed. She assumed they’d all still be in Black Manor that stood empty ever since Bellatrix and Rudolphus died during the war. The house had gone to Narcissa and Andromeda but seeing as they were not on speaking terms, nothing ever happened with it. Her heart broke by the thought of all those thousands of books sitting neglected on their shelves, gathering dust and getting mouldy. Just as she wondered if Bellatrix would be very insulted if Hermione asked her to go check on the library in Black Manor, she heard the woman’s taunting voice throughout the hallway.

‘MUDDYYYYYY!!’

_‘Salazar’s Snake, is that how she addresses you? I apologize Ms Granger. My sister never had much tact.’_

‘It’s quite alright. If she annoys me too much, I’ll just remind her who won the war.’

The warm feeling of Narcissa’s amusement followed Hermione while she went downstairs and into the library. Bellatrix was leaning against the frame of her portrait and looking at her fingernails with the most uninterested expression she could muster. The brunette carefully approached her and waited until the woman found the willpower to talk to her.

‘Draco had his portrait of me transported to the Minister of Magic’s office so the communication runs a bit more smoothly. Honestly I think he just didn’t feel like talking to me. He looked like shit as well.’

‘Excellent. That was clever thinking of him,’ Hermione muttered more to herself than to Bellatrix.

‘So, how will you handle this situation?’

Hermione looked perplexed at Bellatrix. Was the witch really interested in how she was going to try to break the curse and the wards? The brunette shook her head. Something was going on.

‘Why are you offering your help?’

‘I’ll do anything to fight off the boredom.’

‘You’re a terrible liar. You’d rather die than collaborate with me.’

Bellatrix rolled her eyes dramatically, ‘you’re such a know-it-all. I made a deal with Shacklebolt, alright!’

‘Deal? What kind of deal?’

‘Aren’t you a curious little thing,’ Bellatrix said with a smirk.

Hermione shrugged, ‘just curious to find out what kind of deal could get the most insane woman of all times to co-operate with me.’

The witch in the portrait feigned offence but couldn’t hide her amusement completely. Hermione squinted her eyes. This Bellatrix definitely wasn’t as crazy as the woman who tortured her here in Malfoy Manor but you could already see small hints of insanity flicker behind her eyes. The brunette made a mental note to inquire about it with Narcissa whenever she had the chance.

‘If I help you break the curse, Narcissa gets cleared of all charges and regains her freedom. It seemed like the least I could do for my little sister since I broke her family apart during the war.’

Whenever someone would ask Hermione in her old age what the most shocking thing was she ever experienced, she wouldn’t mention the war. No, she’d tell them about the day the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange showed that she actually cared about people other than her fallen lord Voldemort.

Hermione stuttered, ‘I – what?’

‘Cat’s got your tongue? Who knew the brightest-witch-of-her-age could be rendered speechless?’

‘I just don’t understand? I thought Narcissa was cleared of all charges already?’

The eldest Black scoffed, ‘don’t be ridiculous. She was allowed to stay in Malfoy Manor instead of being shipped to Azkaban but she is far from free. My sister can only leave the house with permission of the Ministry and is constantly watched by an Auror. I believe she’s only allowed to see Draco through the Floo without someone accompanying her.’

‘I had no idea,’ Hermione whispered.

‘That’s not all. She’s also forbidden from using certain words or spells. If she does use them, there’s an immediate punishment. When the punishment doesn’t suffice, they can drag her in front of the Wizengamot to be trialled again.’

Hermione swallowed, ‘what kind of punishment?’

An evil grin appeared on Bellatrix’s face, ‘what? Does this shock your brave Gryffindor heart?’

‘Of course it does! I’m the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and I’m the biggest advocate of re-integration into society. I despise punishments even for the biggest of criminals. And the worst part of it all is that I wasn’t even aware of these practises!’

Hermione was absolutely seething with anger and therefore didn’t see the impressed expression of the other witch. Bellatrix was confused. She didn’t understand why this girl who had been treated so poorly by her family felt outraged by them being mistreated. She was even more confused that Hermione had agreed to stay in Malfoy Manor for an undefined period of time to save her sister because her nephew had asked her to. Her nephew, Hermione’s school bully… Bellatrix was at a loss.

‘You’re a strange little witch.’

‘I’ll take that as a compliment,’ Hermione replied with a raised chin while looking the other woman in the eyes with a defiant expression.

‘Whatever flies your broomstick, muddy. Now, back to business.’

They discussed the curse that had struck Malfoy Manor until it was well past dinner time. The rumbling of Hermione’s stomach made both witches pull back from their thoughts and return to reality. The youngest witch had an enormous amount of notes and spells they had come up with to try out at the wards together with the information Hermione had already gathered beforehand. Out of nowhere, a loud bang announced the arrival of Pim who bowed so deep, Hermione feared he’d tumble forwards.

‘Miss Hermione Granger, dinner is ready!’

‘Just Hermione will suffice, Pim. What did you make me tonight?’

‘Grilled vegetables with mashed potatoes. Pim tried to catch an owl to serve some meat but Pim couldn’t catch one.’

Bellatrix howled with laughter while Hermione just looked absolutely horrified.

‘Oh no, Pim! Don’t serve me owl, please. Just the vegetables will do.’

The Elf bowed again and disappeared to the kitchen. Hermione started collecting her books and notes when she noticed that Bellatrix was staring at her.

‘What?’

‘Can you float my portrait upstairs after dinner? I’d like to see my sister.’

‘If Narcissa’s didn’t fix you to the wall with a Permanent Sticking Charm, then sure.’

Bellatrix shrugged, ‘if so, just bombarda the wall. This place is already wrecked after all.’

Despite the fact that Hermione would in no way demolish a piece of the Manor, she had to admit that the house was still a dump even after Pim’s attempts to clean it up a bit. Without saying another word, Hermione left for the kitchen to eat her dinner as quickly as possible. She could hear the rattling of her cutlery echo through the entire Manor and was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of loneliness.

How on earth had Narcissa not gone mental during those three months of being conscious but not being able to move, or talk? Hermione sent her empty plate to the sink with a flick of her wrist and stomped upstairs. It might have been a good thing Narcissa couldn’t move because the poor witch would have jumped out of her bed when the door to her room was being smashed open with such force, the mirror on the wall shook.

‘How are you not crazy?’

_‘I – I beg your pardon?’_

‘This house is so huge and so empty. Honestly, I’ve been here two days and I already feel lonely. How do you manage to live like this?’

No dizziness this time, or a warm feeling. No, this time Hermione felt cold and without asking, she realized that the witch felt sad. The brunette could smack herself for being rather tactless. And here she was thinking that Bellatrix was the expert in that area. When the blonde witch finally answered her, Hermione could hear the restrained emotion in her voice.

_‘I guess I’m used to being alone…’_

‘I’m so sorry Mrs Black,’ Hermione said while placing a hand on top of Narcissa’s.

_‘I don’t see why you are the one who’s sorry. During the months I’ve been cursed, I’ve realized how wrong my views and beliefs were. You must know that we were brainwashed every day since the moment we were born. For so long I truly believed that only pure-blooded witches and wizards were worthy of using magic. I finally realize how wrong I was. How wrong it was to treat half-bloods or muggleborns the way I did. Ms Granger, I apologize knowing that nothing I say can make up for the hurt I caused you.’_

Hermione needed a minute to process what had just been said to her but she soon found herself smiling at the sleeping witch, ‘well, I’m all for second chances. So consider this yours if I ever manage to break the curse.’

 _‘I have every confidence in you,’_ the blonde answered, once again overcome with emotion. For once she was relieved she was cursed because otherwise she would have cried her eyes out.

‘Well, I’ve got help now,’ Hermione changed the subject when she remembered one very demanding witch in a portrait downstairs, ‘your sister is going to help me. She asked me to bring her upstairs to your room as well.’

Not bothering to go downstairs again, Hermione just cast an _Accio portrait_ and patiently waited. She couldn’t resist a smile when the surprised shrieks of Bellatrix got louder as she approached her sister. The dark witch glared at Hermione when her portrait thumped on the floor rather ungently but was quickly distracted by the comatose body of her sister. Bellatrix tilted her head.

‘Well, well little sister. You’ve got yourself in quite the pickle.’


	4. Breaking down Wards and Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa apparently doesn't like onions and Hermione had a brilliant idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't plan on writing but then suddenly, word-vomit and the next chapter was written. As it's nearly 2am for me, I will sincerely regret this tomorrow morning haha
> 
> But enjoy!

The moment Hermione released her spell against the wards, she knew something was wrong. The magic seemed to bounce off the invisible boundaries and ricocheted back to Hermione with full force. She had just enough time to cover her face with her right arm when the spell hit her and the brunette flew several feet backwards onto the Malfoy estate.

Hermione flinched when the gravel tore open her knees and palms while her wand disappeared behind a bush that once had the shape of a peacock. Her head made a nauseating thumping sound when it hit the ground and for a few moments the only thing that could be heard, was Bella’s amused cackle. The woman had insisted to be floated outside of the Manor to watch Hermione try and break down the wards.

‘O for elegance muddy! Outstanding!’

‘Ouch, Merlin’s soggy underpants, that hurt!’

Bellatrix supported herself against the frame of her canvas while trying to recover from laughing. In the meantime Hermione was fighting very hard against her tears because she didn’t want the older woman to have the satisfaction to see her cry. She had a pounding headache and saw stars but she didn’t think she had suffered any permanent damage.

‘You told me you were good at this?’ Bellatrix said with a childish voice.

‘I AM good at this. I just need to find out how these wards are built before I can break them down.’

The woman in the portrait snorted but refrained from commenting. Hermione carefully pulled herself back on her feet and groaned. She was dizzy and this time it wasn’t from Narcissa’s emotions washing over her. This time it was from being knocked on her ass in front of the strongest duellist the Wizarding Community of Great-Britain had ever experienced. Hermione blushed in shame but still felt proud that she had managed to keep her tears at bay.

Four more days had passed since Hermione had first encountered Bellatrix and together they had come up with a plan to tackle the curse that had struck Malfoy Manor. Maybe they had rushed into it a little bit but while the portrait-version of madame Lestrange didn’t need food to survive, Hermione was very much dependent on the little food that was present at the house.

Not letting herself get demotivated by this setback, Hermione walked to the invisible boundary again and carefully put her hand against it. She felt electricity buzzing underneath her fingers, pulsating like a living thing. The witch sighed and retracted her hand. Almost every spell she had written down in her notes had been tried but nothing seemed to work. Hermione decided to take a break to recover from her rather painful tumble before trying something new and turned on her heels.

Her wand shot up into her hand from underneath the bushes and Hermione sheathed it back inside her sleeve. Bellatrix’s eyebrow shot up, unintentionally impressed with the display of wandless magic but she kept silent. When she saw Hermione walk back inside the Manor however, she spoke up.

‘Hey muddy, aren’t you forgetting something?’

‘No, I’ll see you in a few hours Bellatrix.’

Hermione smiled when she heard the witch make some unintelligible noises, too perplex to actually answer the brunette. The doors of the Manor shut behind her with a loud bang as Hermione walked upstairs again to check up on Narcissa.

_‘Why was Bella laughing so loud? It’s been years since I heard her laugh like that.’_

‘A spell backfired and I was flung into the gravel. She found that very amusing.’

_‘She’s unbelievable… Are you okay?’_

It was only then that Hermione took a look at herself and noticed that her clothes were ruined again. There was blood trickling down her legs from the scrapes on her knees and her left wrist felt a bit stiff. The wounds on her hands were more superficial and the thumping in her head seemed to have gone down a notch.

‘I’m okay. Might use your Essence of Dittany again if that’s okay.’

_‘Please, go and heal yourself. I insist.’_

Hermione grumbled but obliged nevertheless and went to the bathroom further down the hall. She let the bath run while she grabbed the bottle of Dittany and undressed herself. The witch cringed when she saw her clothes. They had been mended a few times and even a _scourgify_ didn’t seem to get them very clean anymore.

The witch pouted when she saw how very little of the elixir was left. She would have to be a lot more careful in the future if she didn’t want to keep some fresh scars to remember this adventure by. Since the scrapes on her knees were the deepest, she used the last of the Dittany to heal them before sinking down into the hot water. The soap stung a bit but any discomfort soon faded, soothed by the warmth of the bath.

She felt herself doze off after half an hour in the water and decided to get out before she was too lazy to undertake any action during the remainder of the day. Wrapped in a towel she discarded her own clothes and went to the big walk-in dressing she had seen a few days ago. Surely Narcissa wouldn’t mind if she borrowed some of her clothes? Hermione was here to help her after all. Unfortunately, the moment she opened the wardrobe she only saw dresses.

After having skimmed through one glittery fancy dress after another, Hermione cursed. Did the woman own nothing normal to wear? Suddenly she saw a pair of pants and shrieked in surprise as she grabbed it from its hanger. However her excitement was rather short-lived as it turned out to be a very tight pair of dragon leather pants. _Really?_

In one last attempt to find some normal clothes, she opened a drawer only to find herself turning as red as a tomato. In the drawer was a collection of all black lingerie with lace of which Hermione seriously doubted it gave much support. She quickly closed it and headed back to Narcissa whilst ignoring the fact that she could hear her own blood rushing through her veins.

‘Don’t you own anything normal to wear?’

‘ _What are you doing in my wardrobe?’_

‘My own clothes are dirty and ruined. I was hoping to borrow some of yours as I don’t fancy walking around in a towel.’

_‘Oh… right. Of course.’_

‘So? Do you own a pair of paints that isn’t made of leather?

_‘I’m afraid not. But you can check Draco’s old room. There’s still some clothes of him that I haven’t gotten rid of yet.’_

‘That’s the farthest room on the other side, right?’

_‘Correct. If you’d like some clean underwear as well, you can take some out of the drawer in my –‘_

‘No thank you! I have seen that drawer and I prefer something a little more… covering.’

Suddenly Hermione experienced the dizzy feeling again and she heard a rather timid voice in her head.

_‘Well, this is rather embarrassing but you’ve opened the wrong drawer. There’s another one. I’m sure you’ll find some underwear to your liking in that one.’_

The young witch quickly left the room and the awkward conversation and crossed the hallway a second time. She felt confused by the discovery that the dizzy feeling represented embarrassment and not hatred or disgust as she had assumed the first time she felt it. Why would Narcissa not hate her mudblood presence but feel embarrassed each time the times before the war were mentioned?

Hermione didn’t have much time to ponder on the question as she found some normal clothes in Draco’s room and took them with her to Narcissa’s dressing. She saw another drawer just like the witch had told her and fished out some decent looking knickers and a bra and quickly put them on. The pants were a little long as Draco had grown tall and slim during his last years at Hogwarts but the old school uniform fitted Hermione rather well. She tucked the white shirt into her pants and rolled up the sleeves.

By the time she was ready and dressed, Pim came to find her to announce that dinner was ready. The brunette had asked him to bring it up to Narcissa’s room as she dreaded eating alone in the big, cold kitchen. A bowl of steaming hot soup was presented to her and the delicious smell filled the room.

_‘That smells delicious. I’m so grateful I don’t get hungry in my current condition.’_

‘Pim is really surpassing himself by cooking tasty dinners with almost no ingredients.’

_‘Let’s hope you get us out of here before he runs out of vegetables then. What are you having?’_

‘Onion soup, I think.’

Hermione could have sworn she saw Narcissa’s nose crinkle if it wasn’t for the fact that she was still very much cursed into an eternal slumber. Maybe the blonde’s disapproval had been so strong, the younger witch could almost see it inside her head.

_‘I don’t like onions very much. With each layer you peel off, you just have to cry harder.’_

‘Ha! Seems silly that there hasn’t been a spell invented yet to prevent that.’

The brunette chuckled and brought a spoonful of soup to her mouth when Narcissa’s words finally sunk in. _Layers_. Of course! The spoon clattered into the bowl as she shrieked from excitement.

_‘Did you burn your tongue?’_

‘No, I think I just figured out the wards that surround the Manor. It’s not one terribly complex ward. It’s tens of simple ones all stacked on top of each other. You know, like the layers of an onion.’

There was a long pause before Narcissa answered, _‘does this mean you can break them?’_

‘It certainly looks a lot better. I just have to detangle them so I can see each ward separately. I’ll try that right after eating my soup. If all goes well, we could be out of here within the next week.

_‘Well, Draco obviously didn’t exaggerate when he told me you were the cleverest witch he ever met.’_

Hermione snorted at that, ‘so clever that she can’t heal her own injuries without leaving scar tissue.’

_‘What do you mean? Did the Dittany not work?’_

‘It worked splendidly but I used the last drops to heal my knees. There was nothing left for the scrapes on my hands,’ Hermione explained.

_‘Allow me to heal you then. Just place your hands on top of mine if you would.’_

The brunette swallowed a very hot mouthful of soup before spluttering her apologies. She had been a tad dramatic after all.

‘No, honestly! It’s fine. It’s just superficial scrapes. It won’t scar.’

_‘Kindly put your hands on mine.’_

The voice was so stern in Hermione’s head that she immediately was reminded of her Scottish Transfigurations Professor and she quickly obliged.

_‘Stop imagining me in tartan.’_

‘Well you did sound very strict. It’s just a scrape.’

_‘Let me feel useful, Ms Granger. Please.’_

_***_

Mere minutes later Hermione walked downstairs again, fully healed and freshly clothed. It was well past six but since it was summer, there would still be daylight for several hours and Hermione wanted to use every minute she had. When she arrived back at the front door, she saw that a gush of wind had knocked Bellatrix portrait over and she cursed while quickly making her way over to put it back up.

‘I’m so sorry, madame Lestrange.’

‘I have never been more insulted in my life. This is not how you treat a member of the most noble House of Black!’

Bellatrix didn’t scream like she usually did. No, this time her voice was trembling with restrained anger as she rubbed her forehead that had hit the pebbles when the portrait fell. Hermione knew the witch couldn’t harm her but she was also perfectly aware that this was not the real Bellatrix Lestrange. This was merely a portrait that was trapped in her canvas with limited knowledge of the outside world and only capable of mirroring the behaviour of the person she represented. And that’s why Hermione pitied her.

‘Again, I’m very sorry.’

‘Your apologies mean nothing to me,’ the witch snapped, ‘but I assume it’s the best I can expect from a filthy mudblood such as yourself.’

The words made the scar on Hermione’s arm flare up causing the witch to wince and it did not go unnoticed by the eldest Black sister.

‘I see my little souvenir hasn’t lost his touch yet. I must say I was rather pleased with my handywork when Narcissa told me about it.’

Hermione frowned, her curiosity making her ignore the taunts and insults, ‘what do you mean? Surely you knew what you did to me?’

‘Ah ah ah,’ Bellatrix said while waving a mocking finger at the brunette in front of her, ‘that’s where you’re wrong. Cissy had this portrait made of me before I went to Azkaban. I only have the memories of my true self from before that time. Everything else I just picked up from wandering around in my portraits.’

‘I always wondered about that. If someone were to make a portrait of you now and put it up somewhere, would that automatically connect to your other portraits?’

Bellatrix was stunned. She couldn’t grasp this silly little witch that looked at her with such a curious expression on her face, it reminded her of herself in her younger years.

‘I haven’t got the faintest idea since nobody ever made another portrait of me. Now back to business muddy.’

Hermione sighed, clearly understanding that Bellatrix would indulge her curiosity no longer and unsheathed her wand. She closed her eyes and started running the most complex diagnostic spell she had ever cast. Even Bellatrix understood the effort this took and kept her mouth shut while the brunette worked. After what felt like the longest ten minutes in Hermione’s life, the witch opened her eyes and breathed in.

In front of her was a giant knot of pulsating, illuminated strings that were woven together in a complex pattern. At first sight it was an impossible task but if you looked closely, you could see that each line was slightly different form the other indicating that it was a separate ward. It would just be a matter of untangling one line after another to free Malfoy Manor from its predicament.

‘How did you know how to do that? An hour ago you were being knocked on your arse.’

‘Well your sister mentioned her dislike for onions because they –‘

‘They have too many layers,’ Bellatrix finished the sentence while chuckling, ‘I remember.’

‘Yes well, that got me thinking. What if it isn’t one very complex ward, but lots of simple ones stacked on top of each other?’

The portrait didn’t answer but Hermione saw a glimpse of surprise flicker in the dark brown eyes that stared at her. She tried very hard not to look too smug before turning her attention to the first line she intended to untangle from the knot. But Hermione only managed to take three steps before she felt her knees buckle and she had to support herself against the nearest decorative tree alongside the driveway.

‘Merlin’s beard, that must have cost me more energy than I anticipated.’

‘That’s to be expected from a muggleborn witch,’ Bellatrix said with a huff.

‘No, it’s to be expected from anybody who hasn’t eaten very nutritious food or having had a good rest in days.’

‘Well then I suggest you call it a day and try again tomorrow. If you burn yourself up, my sister will be truly lost.’

Hermione bit her lip. She knew the witch was right but she really didn’t want to stay longer than necessary in this dreadful place.

‘I suppose you’re right.’

‘Don’t leave me outside all night or I will find a way to crawl out of this portrait and decorate your other arm as well.’

The threat sounded so real, Hermione wasted no time levitating the portrait back inside and into the hallway as requested by Bellatrix before making her way upstairs. Feeling too drained to check up on Narcissa, she just went to the room right next to hers and slipped between the sheets. If someone told her she slept before her head hit the pillow, Hermione would have believed them as exhaustion claimed her body with an iron grip.

But once again her dreams were not peaceful. The combination of the two Black sisters and the house that haunted her dreams for years made her nightmares flare up with such an intensity, she trashed around in her bed. Hermione realized she was dreaming but she was trapped in her own fear and all rational thought eluded her. When the first of many bone chilling screams echoed through the Manor, Narcissa decided to intervene.

_Hermione felt her tears mingle with her own blood on the cold tile floor of Malfoy Manor. She had screamed when the knife penetrated her skin and Bellatrix started carving the disgusting slur into her flesh. But suddenly, the pain had gone as quickly as it began and everything around her seemed to stall._

_‘Ms Granger. You must wake up!’_

_Hermione sniffed and raised her head as best as she could with the weight of the dark witch still pressing her down. There was nobody else but the two Black sisters and herself in the room. She heard the voice again, more persistent this time._

_‘Ms Granger! You are having a nightmare. WAKE UP.’_

_The brunette frowned. It sounded like Narcissa but the blonde witch was still staring to a point somewhere far above the torture scene going on in front of her. Her eyes were cold but watery, her jawline set and her hands balled into fists. Curious, Hermione thought as she’d never noticed the body language of the blonde before._

_‘Hermione! Wake up, please!’_

The brightest-witch-of-her-age jolted awake in her bed and immediately felt tears run down her cheeks. Her throat was hoarse from screaming and she experienced trouble breathing as if something was still pressing down on her chest. She was disorientated and too frazzled to summon her wand with wandless magic but after rummaging around and knocking several things over, she finally found it.

‘Lumos.’

Hermione managed to calm down a little bit when she remembered where she was and why. The pain in her chest subsided and slowly her tears stopped falling and just sat there, glistening on her cheeks. She groaned when she saw that it was still pitch-black outside and decided not to cast a _tempus_ to check the time. It would be ridiculously early no matter what.

_‘Are you okay?’_

Seconds after muttering a quiet _yes_ , Hermione realized that Narcissa couldn’t hear her so she flicked the bedsheets aside and padded to the other room where the sleeping blonde resided. The warmth greeted her the moment she opened the door and Hermione smiled. Pim had lighted the hearth once more in an attempt to take care of his incapacitated mistress.

‘I’m okay, thank you.’

_‘You didn’t have to come all this way. If you think your answers loud enough, I can hear them.’_

‘Honestly, it helps if I’m not alone right now. If you don’t mind.’

There was a long pause before Hermione heard Narcissa’s consent in her mind and the witch settled once more in the chair next to the fireplace. She tucked her feet underneath her ass and wrapped herself in the blanket she brought from the other room. Hermione sighed.

_‘That was quite the dream you had. I’m glad I got you to wake up.’_

‘That was you?’

_‘Your screams were becoming rather erratic. I tried to invade your dreams so I could get you out of them.’_

Hermione hesitated, ‘did you see the dream?’

_‘No, Ms Granger. But I’m not an imbecile. I know who haunts you in your sleep.’_

‘It’s gotten worse since I’ve got here. I was doing rather well lately. The trauma I got from being tortured by your - . Anyhow, thanks for getting me out. Sometimes the scar can physically hurt me if I’m trapped inside a dream for too long.’

If Narcissa didn’t understand a word of Hermione’s ramblings, she didn’t show it when she answered.

_‘That’s utterly barbaric.’_

‘I wondered, ‘Hermione said, suddenly remembering the conversation she’d had with Bellatrix earlier that day, ‘why you told your sister’s portrait about what she did to me.’

_‘I beg your pardon?’_

‘She told me you had her portrait made before she went to Azkaban. I assume that’s why she’s not as mental as the Bellatrix I knew?’

_‘That is correct, Ms Granger.’_

‘But that also means she only has the memories of a younger Bellatrix. You told her that she tortured me inside the Manor.’

 _‘Perish the thought,’_ Narcissa sounded rather angrily, _‘I didn’t tell her like it was some achievement to be proud of._ _I was furious but since I didn’t stand a chance against my actual sister, I took it out on the painted version of her.’_

Hermione’s head snapped towards the cursed woman in the bed upon hearing those words and she frowned, ‘you did what?’

_‘If my memory doesn’t fail me, I remember screaming at her and throwing every book within my reach at her head. She vanished to another portrait for three weeks before she showed up again.’_

They both fell into an awkward silence, not knowing what to do. Neither felt like discussing this matter further but they both still had so many questions. Before Hermione’s curiosity got the better of her again however, Narcissa spoke.

_‘I’m sorry your trauma is making your life difficult once more.’_

‘The timing is poor,’ Hermione clarified, ‘breaking those wards is extremely exhausting and I really need to rest or I will crash before finishing the job.’

_‘I could… help you with that. If you want me to.’_

It had sounded so hesitant, Hermione nearly laughed. She knew all too well the witch only helped her because it was for her own benefit but she was intrigued nevertheless.

‘How?’

_‘I am the best Legillimens the Wizarding Community of Great-Britain has ever come across. Since I do not need sleep myself in this condition, I could protect your mind at night whilst you sleep.’_

‘Just like that? Or would it be possible for you to read every thought I have ever had?’

_‘Ms Granger, if I wanted to read your mind, I could easily do so as you don’t Occlude your mind. Ever. You don’t need to be asleep for that. You sometimes scream your thoughts loud enough for me to involuntarily hear them through the entire Manor. You will just have to trust that I will not disrespect your privacy as I have not done since the moment you arrived in my house.’_

Hermione felt herself blush of embarrassment when she heard how insulted Narcissa sounded at the mere notion that she would invade Hermione’s mind during her sleep. She hadn’t meant for it to sound so rude but being this close to the woman she had loathed and feared for years, still wasn’t easy for the young witch.

‘Alright, alright. I apologize,’ Hermione said while shuffling her feet, ‘what do you need me to do?’

_‘Well, in order for it not to be too difficult for me, I’d need you to be in close proximity.’_

‘So, I’ll just sleep in the chair like I did before.’

_‘I’m afraid that’s still a bit far from my reach. It’s one thing to enter your mind for a few minutes from a distance, but a whole night? Impossible.’_

‘Okay,’ Hermione said awkwardly, ‘then I’ll just move the chair right next to the bed?’

_‘Well if you insist on having back troubles for the rest of your life, by all means. But you could also transfigure my bed into a larger version and sleep right next to me.’_

‘Next to you? In the same bed?’

Hermione hadn’t meant for her voice to sound so squeaky but the thought of sleeping right next to Narcissa Black -formerly Malfoy- made her more nervous than flying a broomstick or hell, even fighting a bunch of Death Eaters during the war. Narcissa must have sensed her hesitation because Hermione felt her presence enter her mind once more.

_‘Come on, Ms Granger. You need your rest and I can help you. It’s not like I can fondle you in your sleep.’_


	5. Unexpected Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Draco and Pim both have bad news, it seems like all the odds are against Hermione who struggles to break the wards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again with a new chapter! Enjoy and make sure to leave me a comment. They make my day <3

_Hermione opened her eyes and frowned. Where the hell was she? This was not her apartment, nor was it Malfoy Manor where she had been residing for almost two weeks now. Nevertheless this place resembled the Manor in some way. It was as grand and as depressing. Hermione stood in an enormous hallway with a similar marble staircase. The walls were covered in portraits of stern looking witches and wizards and the statues looked down upon her in a threatening way._

_‘What in Merlin’s name?’ Hermione thought as she walked through the nearest door and entered the living area that looked everything but cosy and welcoming._

_Suddenly she heard screams and the witch turned on her heels, wand at the ready in case she needed to defend herself. A door opened and two young girls ran inside, giggling. They looked very much alike and Hermione almost thought they were twins when she realized who they were. Bellatrix and Andromeda!_

_‘Quickly, hide in here and I’ll go hide behind the curtains,’ Bella said to her younger sister who nodded enthusiastically._

_The curtain had barely stopped moving after Bellatrix had dived behind it when a third little witch entered the room, looking positively annoyed._

_‘C’mon Andy, Bella! It’s someone else’s turn to seek now.’_

_Hermione almost didn’t recognize Narcissa who had no blonde hair yet and had such an expressive face compared to the stoic expression she usually wore. She padded towards the couch and looked behind it, only to pout when she didn’t find her sisters. Suddenly she grinned and Hermione saw her squint her eyes in concentration. Mere seconds later she stormed to the curtains and pulled them away, revealing Bellatrix._

_‘Gotcha!’_

_‘For the thousandth time Cissy, no using Legilimency when we play hide and seek! It isn’t fair.’_

_‘Forcing me to be the seeker all the time isn’t fair either Bella!’_

_At this point, Andromeda emerged from her own hiding place to try and calm her sisters down but before she could reach them, Bella had shoved Narcissa who screamed in response. The middle sister started soothing the youngest one while Bella just rolled her eyes at the tantrum Cissy was throwing._

_‘Ssssh, Cissy! You don’t want mother to become angry, do you?’_

_And as if Andy’s words had summoned her, Druella appeared in the living room with a loud pop. The witch staggered a little bit and almost dropped the empty bottle of wine she was holding while glaring down on her three daughters._

_‘What did I tell you about making too much noise?’ she hissed at Bella who immediately flinched._

_‘Sorry, mother. It won’t happen again.’_

_‘It better not, Bellatrix! You’re the oldest one and I expect better from you. I told you I wanted peace and quiet because I have a headache!’_

_Bella’s shoulders drooped and she looked at her feet, too scared to make another sound. When Narcissa managed to wriggle loose from Andy’s grip, she tugged at her mother’s robes._

_‘Mommy, it was my fault. I screamed.’_

_SLAP. The sound of Druella’s hand hitting Cissy’s cheek resonated through the house and the little witch’s eyes immediately filled with tears._

_‘Don’t you dare cry now! That’s what you get from opening your mouth when nobody asked your opinion. This is between me and Bella. You should learn your place. Andromeda take your sister to her room so she can get changed for ballet training.’_

_Andy hurried as she dragged Narcissa upstairs, muttering comforting words to her little sister who was still fighting her tears while they heard Druella punish poor Bellatrix who took every beating without uttering a single cry._

***

This time, Hermione actually woke up. Disorientation hit her again as she scrambled around looking for her wand. When her fingers finally wrapped around it and she cast a _lumos,_ she realized she was back at Malfoy Manor. Hermione nearly screamed when she saw the lifeless body of a grown-up Narcissa Black next to her before remembering she had slept next to her in order to sleep a little bit better.

 _‘What’s wrong? Another nightmare? I thought I managed to keep them all at bay,’_ Narcissa’s voice asked inside Hermione’s head.

‘No, not a nightmare. I just had a very vivid dream and got a bit confused when I woke up.’

_‘I see… Not used to waking up next to a woman, I presume?’_

Hermione nearly missed the subtle teasing tone that indicated Narcissa was making a joke and chuckled. The blonde wasn’t wrong. Not only was Hermione not used to waking up next to a woman, she was also not used to waking up next to a man. After her failed relationship with Ron, there had been a few dates and short-lived romances but nothing too serious.

‘I usually wake up to Crookshanks sitting on my face.’

 _‘Who sits on your face?’_ Narcissa spluttered and Hermione could almost feel the witch blushing inside her mind.

‘Oh no! You misunderstand. Crookshanks is my cat.’

_‘I don’t know how to respond to this, Ms Granger. But do tell me what you dreamt about?’_

Hermione pushed herself upwards in the bed and leaned against the headboard feeling a little bit nervous, ‘well, uhm, I dreamed about you.’

_‘I’m flattered.’_

‘No,’ Hermione quickly correct herself, ‘it wasn’t like that. I think you projected some of your memories onto me in your attempt to protect me from my nightmares. I saw you and your sisters playing hide and seek as little girls.’

 _‘Oh,’_ Narcissa sounded hesitant as she apparently wasn’t aware that she had shared some of her private life with the younger witch next to her.

‘It didn’t seem like you had a very loving childhood,’ Hermione softly muttered.

_‘It wasn’t always bad. But it definitely wasn’t a healthy environment for three young, impressionable girls.’_

‘Do you want to talk about it?’

***

A few hours later, Hermione finally went downstairs to see if she could tackle some wards. She felt a bit better after having an uninterrupted night of sleep although the exhaustion hadn’t vanished from her body completely yet. Her talk with Narcissa had been surprisingly pleasant as the woman had told her a bit about her youth and how she grew up to be the person she was today. Hermione shook her head. She started to see why the Black family was so messed up.

‘There you are!’

Bellatrix’s portrait was tapping her foot impatiently against its frame and Hermione couldn’t resist a little smile. She had been so relieved to find out that this version of Bella wasn’t the one who tortured her. This woman was younger, less insane and a bit more human unlike the real version who lost her youth, sanity and humanity in Azkaban. 

‘Honestly, madame Lestrange. I’d almost think you’ve missed me.’

The portrait scoffed, ‘don’t be daft muddy. I have a message from Draco. That’s all.’

Hermione raised her eyebrow and cocked her head to one side, indicating that she was listening. Bellatrix grumbled before gathering her willpower to deliver the message since it was so beneath the oldest living heir of the noble House of Black.

‘Draco wishes to inform you that Astoria returned home and everything is settling back to normalcy. He thanks you _again_ for helping him and wishes you all the best.’

The brunette frowned. It was nice of Draco to let her know his wife was feeling better but still.

‘Is that all?’

‘No,’ Bella said with an evil smile, ‘he also discovered an ancient scroll about this protective curse. Originally it was just a ward that prevented any intruder from leaving the premises. It was used to trap muggles or burglars, you see. It’s been installed many centuries ago and has only been activated once. Throughout the years however, they kept adding wards to the original curse. Call it pureblood-suspicion towards practically everyone.’

‘Yes, what is that about you people and not being able to trust someone. Not even your own friends.’

Bella made a dismissive gesture with her hand, ‘anyhow. The scroll was written by the last Malfoy to ever manipulate the original curse. He discovered that the constant tweaking and altering of the wards, made them somewhat sentient.’

Hermione gulped, ‘that explains the buzzing I sometimes feel when I walk around here. I assumed it was the thorns.’

‘No, it’s the wards. They don't only hold a person captive here. Apparently they kill every living creature inside the house if the curse isn’t lifted within one month after said trapped person tries to escape.’

‘That’s barbaric! Why?’

The portrait shrugged, ‘I guess it’s to prevent Malfoy Manor from being cursed forever. The original curse could only be lifted by someone with Malfoy blood but the author of the scroll admitted that the entire thing had gotten completely out of hand. There’s no knowing how to fix it once it’s been activated.’

Hermione rubbed her chin while mulling the newly obtained information over. She had mixed emotions about this. Of course she was grateful that Draco managed to translate this scroll and warn her about the consequences if she didn’t make it in time. On the other hand, she was rather annoyed with him being so late with it. There were already two weeks wasted.

‘He could have told this a bit sooner. He translates and studies manuscripts for a living,’ Hermione finally uttered.

‘He couldn’t leave the house until Astoria returned. Draco travelled back to London to visit the Malfoy vault in Gringotts. That’s where he found the scroll and then it took him ages to translate it as it had gotten terribly damaged through time.’

Hermione nodded. The Malfoys were one of the oldest wizarding families that roamed the United Kingdom. They were part of the Sacred twenty-eight and related to almost every other pure-blooded and wealthy wizarding family. It was a good thing Hermione wasn’t easily scared so this challenge only spurred her on to break those wards in record time.

‘Thank you for the information, madame Lestrange. We better get cracking.’

Bellatrix nearly toppled over when her portrait started floating after Hermione flicked her wrist, earning the brunette a deadly glare. But the young witch was already deep in thought, trying to calculate how much time she would need to fix the mess she was in. Once outside, she positioned the portrait against a tree so Bellatrix could easily see what she was doing.

Hermione breathed in and out a few times, rolled up her sleeves and muttered the spell that would reveal the wards again. Within seconds, the pulsating knot of strings emerged and the witch began to work. She softly pulled each and every string until she found one that budged. That would be the one she’d break first. The first few strings didn’t move at all when Hermione tried to pull them but eventually she found one that immediately loosened.

It was a very light blue one and after a basic diagnostics spell, Hermione learned that it was a ward that prevented a Patronus to pass through. The witch smiled, this was an easy one! She quickly untangled it and muttered the counter spell causing the string to evaporate at once. Not wasting any time, Hermione began to search for the next ward she could break, gently pulling each and every string again.

***

Five hours and unfortunately only three wards later, Hermione was exhausted. The next one had proven to be far more difficult to break and the one after that was nearly impossible. But she eventually managed to break both, earning her an approving nod from Bellatrix herself. Her victory was rather short-lived however as she felt drained of all her energy and nearly collapsed on the driveway.

‘Pim!’

The Elf appeared within seconds and his expression contorted with worry the moment he saw Hermione heaving on her hands and knees. The witch struggled to breathe and saw black spots but managed to speak nevertheless.

‘Pim, please float Mistress Bellatrix back into the hallway.’

She didn’t respond when Bellatrix asked her what the hell was going on and pushed herself back on her feet. Hermione needed rest, she realized. She had nearly drained her magical resources and the best cure for such ailment was sleep. The young witch practically dragged herself upstairs and threw herself onto the bed next to Narcissa, not bothering to change. The brunette faintly heard Narcissa’s voice inside her head before she succumbed to the darkness and fell asleep.

***

‘ _Ah, you’re finally awake. Will you please be so kind to inform me what in Salazar’s name happened?’_

Hermione groaned when Narcissa’s voice sounded rather shrill in her head. Her body felt like it had been thrown off a cliff and the pounding headache made her belief she bounced a few times on her way down. With great difficulty she kicked her shoes out and nestled herself underneath the blankets as the room had grown chilly since the fire died.

‘I broke three wards in five hours and it completely burned me up,’ Hermione nearly cried, ‘at this rate, we’ll die before I break them all.’

_‘I don’t understand. Start from the beginning.’_

With great difficulty and through laboured breaths, Hermione told about Draco’s message and what that implied for her mission here. She then told Narcissa how easily she broke the first ward and how utterly impossible the next two had proven to be. The witch didn’t comment once, she merely listened to Hermione venting and giving voice to her worries. When the brunette finished speaking, she slumped back against the headboard and sobbed.

_‘Well, it would appear that our situation is more dire than anticipated. But at this rate, you’ll burn up before breaking all the wards as you’ve stated before. I suggest you limit the ward breaking to two difficult ones a day. One in the morning and one in the late afternoon. If you encounter a ward that’s easily broken, you can consider that one as an extra victory.’_

‘But we don’t know how many wards there are exactly! It’s too complex a knot to tell. What if we don’t have enough time?’

_‘I’m afraid the expression “choosing between the cholera and the pest” applies here, Ms Granger. You either burn-up completely before breaking all the wards which will lead to our deaths or the curse itself kills us. I prefer to play safe.’_

No matter how much Hermione resented the idea of not trying to break as many wards as she could every day, she had to admit the blonde was right. She could barely stand on her legs already. Luckily the black spots had disappeared from her vision although her headache was still pounding away, making her want to vomit.

 _‘You’ll find, Ms Granger, that I am quite often right,’_ Narcissa’s amused voice tinkled, _‘let me take care of that headache for you.’_

A cool breeze flowed through Hermione’s head and took the pain away as promised. The young witch sighed and dried her cheeks since some tears had managed to wriggle themselves free from her eyes. When she felt exhaustion claim her once more, a loud bang made sure she wouldn’t fall asleep just yet.

‘Pim! What’s wrong?’

‘Pim came to inform that he will have to decrease the size of your portions, miss. There isn’t much food anymore and the vegetables in the garden have almost all been harvested.’

He then placed a tiny bowl of soup on the table near the window and disappeared with a sad smile. Hermione groaned. It would seem that all the odds were against her on this particular assignment. She felt something prodding at her mind and quickly allowed Narcissa to enter, not aware that she had closed herself off.

_‘It would appear you can Occlude your mind when you’re very focused on something else.’_

‘I’m sorry, Narcissa. I didn’t mean to shut you out.’

_‘There’s no need to apologize. I merely wanted to ask you for a favour.’_

‘I’m listening.’

_‘If the opportunity ever arises where you can leave the Manor but cannot take me with you, I want you to save your own life. Leave me behind.’_

‘Are you completely bonkers? There’s no way I’ll do that!’

_‘I figured you might respond like this but just think about it? You’re so young and you have so many friends who love you. Your absence will be missed. I on the other hand, have lived half my life already and didn’t do much good with it. If faith wants me to suffer for my actions like this, then I will bear it without complaining.’_

‘You do realize that that is a very Gryffindor thing to say, right?’ Hermione laughed.

_‘I am being noble here, Ms Granger. And you laugh at me.’_

‘You’re being silly, that’s what you are! I knew the risks when I accepted this assignment and we’ll get out together or not at all!’

_‘Now who’s being very Gryffindor? Did you really know the risks, dear? Really?’_

Hermione gulped. The witch wasn’t easily fooled, even in her current state and she really had a point. The younger woman knew this would be a difficult task but there was no mention of her life being in danger. She even doubted for a second if she would have accepted if she knew the dangers beforehand. After all, her life had been in danger so many times already.

‘Can we please just let it go?’

Hermione interpreted the silence as consent and started eating her soup. She ignored the fact that the bowl was empty far too soon and her stomach demanded more. Her short nap had revived her somewhat but she still felt too tired to try and tackle a new ward. So they sat in silence until Narcissa could bear it no longer.

_‘Tell me about yourself.’_

‘What?’

_‘If the chance exists that we die, I want to die alongside a friend and not a stranger.’_

***

_This time Hermione found herself on platform 9 ¾ looking at Narcissa who ran after the Hogwarts Express that had just taken off. The little girl was crying her eyes out as she tried to catch up with her two sisters who hung out of the window and waved at her. On the platform itself stood a very bored looking Druella who occasionally glared in disdain at lesser witches or wizards. When Narcissa finally reached the end of the platform, she shuffled back to her mother who grabbed her by the arm as soon as she was withing reach._

_‘Pull yourself together girl! Women who show their emotions are weak and pathetic. It doesn’t suit a pureblood-witch from the House of Black!’_

The dream faded and Hermione slowly regained her consciousness after yet another uninterrupted night of sleep. She stretched and hid a yawn behind the flat of her hand. This time she truly felt well rested and ready to try and break some more wards. Hermione smiled at the motionless witch next to her.

‘Thank you. I slept wonderfully, again.’

_‘You’re very welcome, Ms Granger.’_

‘Hermione.’

_‘What?’_

‘You must call me Hermione. If you insist on getting to know each other better, then I insist on you calling me by my first name.’

A soft chuckle resonated through Hermione’s mind, _‘Very well, Hermione. Did you see flashes of my youth again tonight?’_

‘I saw you on the platform, waving your sisters goodbye as they set off to Hogwarts.’

_‘Ugh, utterly dreadful that was. Bella and Andy were the only ones that kept me sane in that house. I truly think it was only after they both went to Hogwarts that my mother’s brainwashing started to have his effects on me.’_

‘I must admit that I never felt much sympathy for you, Narcissa. But seeing these flashes of your youth does make me realize that maybe you’re not the one to blame. Every child would believe their parents if they kept telling them how privileged they were.’

_‘As much as that is true, I refuse to place all the blame at my mother’s feet. She was a horrible woman but she was, just as we were, brainwashed by her own mother. The idea of pureblood-supremacy is centuries old and it will not disappear just like that.’_

‘Correct, but we are headed in the right direction!’

_‘I daresay that the Golden Girl befriending a former Death-Eater’s wife will be an excellent example and will turn many heads.’_

‘I hate that nickname,’ Hermione said but she laughed nevertheless.

_‘As much as I hate mine.’_

‘The Ice Queen,’ the younger witch whispered, ‘care to tell me how you got that name?’

***

After yet another three hours of pleasant conversation, Hermione descended the stairs with a bright smile on her face.

‘What’s gotten into you?’

Hermione shrugged at Bellatrix, ‘no clue what you’re talking about.’

‘You’re practically skipping!’

‘I just slept well. Shall we try some more wards?’

‘Draco’s waiting for a reply,’ Bellatrix grumbled, obviously not too pleased at having to play owl again.

‘Oh… just tell him that I appreciate his information and will do the best I can. Tell him I’ve already broken a few wards.’

The dark witch rolled her eyes, turned around and stomped away. After a few minutes she returned again and raised an eyebrow when she saw Hermione was waiting for her.

‘You waited.’

‘I figured you wanted to watch me work again.’

‘That’s… surprisingly thoughtful of you.’

‘Not bad for a mudblood, ey?’ Hermione retorted while wincing at the flash of pain that shot through her arm.

Bellatrix was visibly uncomfortable before she asked if it hurt every time someone used that word.

‘Every time.’

The older woman fumbled with a piece of string from her corset and swallowed but she didn’t comment. Hermione didn’t care. After all, this was not the insane bitch that mutilated her. This was just an innocent portrait of a powerful but lost witch before she went totally rogue. She even thought the obvious discomfort of Bellatrix was a compliment as the woman didn’t gloat about her handywork but seemed to be a little bit ashamed.

‘I saw Scorpius,’ Bellatrix suddenly said to change the subject.

‘Did you now? He’s a cute little fellow, isn’t he?’

‘He looks a lot like his father. But I’ve noticed Astoria doesn’t coddle him as much as Cissy used to coddle Draco.’

‘Ugh, he really was such a mama’s boy,’ Hermione said while feigning disgust.

Bellatrix cackled, ‘definitely! But Cissy wouldn’t believe me when I told her that spoiling the boy would not help him in the future.’

Hermione nodded her head in agreement while Bellatrix floated next to her through the door. The dark-haired woman suddenly snickered.

‘I once shaved his head bald when he was a toddler and Cissy totally lost her shit.’

‘Tell me all about it!’


	6. Dreams versus Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some serious conversations between all the characters, resulting in exhaustion, resulting in strange dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how this happened. It just did. Do I have to work tomorrow on my day off to make up for the lost time? Yes
> 
> So you better leave me a comment to numb the pain LMAO
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione chuckled at the story Narcissa had just told her. Another three days had passed in which Hermione had succeeded to break a whopping eight other wards. They had settled in a rather comfortable routine where they discussed the flashes of Narcissa’s life that the blonde projected onto Hermione to prevent her from having nightmares when the latter woke up. After that, Hermione would go downstairs, float Bellatrix outside and try to break the curse some more.

After that she would eat soup that was more water than actual vegetables and talk to the sleeping witch some more until she eventually fell asleep again. The curse breaking was exhausting, not only physically but mentally as well and Hermione had suffered a first nervous breakdown in front of Bellatrix who felt so awkward she disappeared to another portrait and only emerged hours later again.

Hermione had felt so lost and in desperate need of a hug which might explain the rather embarrassing position she had found herself in the next morning. Narcissa had told her not to worry about it but the younger witch still became flustered when she remembered having used the former Malfoy Matriarch as a pillow. It was a good thing they had become rather comfortable with each other’s presence or Hermione would probably have jumped out of the highest window and be done with it.

_‘Shouldn’t you be heading downstairs to tackle another ward? I feel like I’ve been keeping you from your work.’_

Hermione shrugged before remembering the witch couldn’t see her, ‘I don’t really feel up to it today. My headache hasn’t subsided so maybe I should take it easy.’

_‘A wise decision. In that case, maybe you can tell me a bit more about yourself? I feel like we only talk about my life.’_

‘That’s probably because my years before Hogwarts were rather boring,’ Hermione said with a giggle.

_‘I sincerely doubt that since I know almost nothing about the muggle world.’_

‘Maybe you can use Legilimency to see my memories the way I see yours?’ Hermione suggested, ‘because I have no clue how on earth I am going to explain to you what a dentist is.’

_‘A what?’_

‘Exactly my point. Do feel free to roam my mind, Lady Black.’

Hermione heard Narcissa scoff at the title but the blonde didn’t comment. Instead the familiar cool presence Hermione had gotten so used to, entered her mind once more. And suddenly Hermione realized what she had actually consented to and panicked a bit. What if Narcissa saw some embarrassing memories?

And just like that Hermione snogging with Krum popped up in her head and the witch shrieked. The image got replaced by Hermione drawing little hearts around a photo of Lockhart who smiled sickeningly into the camera. _No, no, no_ Hermione thought as she focused to make the memory disappear. Unfortunately things didn’t get better when a younger version of her punching Draco on the nose floated to the front of her mind only to conclude the embarrassing moment with her and Ron fumbling on the attic of the Burrow.

 _‘Hermione dear, in your attempt to not show me anything awkward, you’ve managed to show me everything none of us wanted to see,’_ Narcissa said though she sounded very amused.

‘I know! This isn’t working!’

_‘Just take a breath and focus on your childhood. Almost like you’re telling me the story but let your memories do all the work.’_

Hermione nodded and tried to focus but the memories flickered and were blurry before the witch finally managed to show Narcissa what she wanted her to see.

_‘You really need some lessons in Occlumency. There is no protection whatsoever against someone who wants to invade your mind.’_

‘I know,’ Hermione sighed, ‘I’m really sorry you had to see that.’

_‘I’m sure I’ll survive. But I’ll be honest with you. It takes me more effort NOT to read your mind sometimes.’_

‘Well I appreciate the effort you put in then.’

The witch snorted and continued her search through Hermione’s mind who finally managed to conjure some memories she wanted to share with the cursed woman. They both watched in silence how a little girl with enormous hair and big front teeth read her way through life. Almost every memory showed Hermione practically inhaling yet another book while her parents encouraged her thirst for knowledge with a proud approval.

Hermione focused particularly on some very typical muggle things like the microwave, the television and her father exercising his profession as a dentist. Then the memories changed from the loved little girl to a crying Hermione who was being bullied at school and called a know-it-all by her classmates. Narcissa watched how Hermione was being shoved in the park and how they made fun of her wild hair and teeth.

Then the memories changed a last time and Narcissa witnessed Hermione’s first surge of accidental magic. Some bullies had just torn the books she was carrying apart and left her sobbing on her knees, the echoes of their laughter still ringing in the air. And suddenly the paper started to move and the bindings to tremble in front of Hermione who looked in awe as the books repaired themselves and floated back into her arms before the entire scene faded to black.

‘That’s about all I can muster, I’m afraid. My head feels like it’s going to explode.’

Silence.

‘Narcissa? Are you okay?’

_‘I’m angry.’_

Hermione frowned, ‘why? Because I punched Draco? Because I can assure you, he had it coming!’

_‘I’m sure my son deserved to be put in his place from time to time but that’s not why I’m angry. I feel like tracking down your bullies and hexing them into oblivion!’_

‘Oh,’ Hermione almost laughed, ‘don’t worry about it! That’s in the past. I’ve been called a know-it-all my entire life and as you can see my teeth and hair have become somewhat more reasonable throughout the years.’

_‘Uhm, I can’t see anything, dear.’_

‘Oh! Woops! How about now? Look into my head,’ Hermione said while standing in front of a mirror and looking at herself.

 _‘You are a very beautiful witch, Hermione,’_ Narcissa said with a strangely strangled sounding voice.

‘Not really, but thank you for the compliment.’

_‘You shouldn’t be so harsh on yourself and for the record, I don’t think being called a know-it-all is an insult. People are just threatened by your wit so you should take it as a compliment.’_

Hermione just smiled, knowing Narcissa would be able to see it as she still stood in front of the mirror. She always had great difficulties accepting compliments let alone when it came from a powerful witch such as Narcissa herself. Powerful and beautiful. She must have been the most popular Slytherin girl at Hogwarts. Suddenly she heard a laugh tinkle inside her head when Narcissa involuntarily picked up on Hermione’s thoughts.

_‘Make no mistake, Hermione. If it wasn’t for Bella and Andy, I probably would have been bullied as well. I spent most my time, just as yourself, with my nose in a book during my first three years at Hogwarts.’_

‘It’s a good thing you had your sisters then! In my case it was Harry and Ron who protected me against rude comments.’

_‘Yes, my sisters were my best friends. You can imagine how lonely I’ve been since I lost them.’_

‘You didn’t lose them both.’

_‘Come again?’_

‘I said you didn’t lose them both. If I recall correctly, there’s still a second Black sister out there. In fact, she’s become rather a great friend of mine.’

_‘You know Andy?’_

‘Harry is Teddy’s godfather so we started spending lots of time together.’

_‘Who’s Teddy?’_

‘Andy’s grandson. Didn’t you know she had a grandson?’ Hermione asked rather surprised.

_‘I knew she gave birth to a daughter and I’ve heard gossip about said daughter marrying a werewolf. But that’s as far as my knowledge about my estranged sister goes.’_

‘Well, that’s true. She married Remus Lupin who was so much more than just a werewolf. He was a kind man and very skilled. I think he must have been one of the better professors I ever had at Hogwarts.’

_‘You speak of him as if he’s no longer with us?’_

Hermione’s expression in the mirror saddened, ‘he died together with Tonks during the Battle of Hogwarts a few months after Andy lost her husband as well. She’s raising Teddy all by herself. I imagine she sometimes feels just as lonely as you.’

_‘That’s terrible. I had no idea.’_

‘Well, maybe it’s time to make amends?’

_‘I hardly doubt Andy would be interested in fixing our relationship. I renounced her, remember? That’s exactly the reason I’ve hated Bella for so long, by the way. She was all I had left when Andy was no longer in the picture. I could feel Lucius and Draco slip from my fingers day by day, spurred on by my oldest sister. Despite being surrounded by people in the Manor every day, I felt so lonely and when there finally seemed to come an end to all this misery, she had the nerve to die!’_

‘I hardly think Bellatrix meant to lose her life that day,’ Hermione muttered.

_‘You don’t understand. We were inseparable the three of us. Until Bella’s misguided pureblood-ideas convinced her that Andy should no longer be a part of our family for falling in love with a muggle. She threatened me to never seek contact with our sister again and I was too much of a coward to defy her. But at least we still had each other, that’s what I told myself every day. Until the Dark Lord came into the picture and she devoted her life to him. It made her insane.’_

Hermione could hear Narcissa cry in her head and walked over to the sleeping witch. Tears were streaming from motionless cheeks, wetting the pillow her head was resting on. Carefully and tenderly, Hermione wiped the tears away.

‘I presume you lost her twice then. I’m very sorry for your loss, Narcissa.’

_‘There were days she didn’t remember my name because the madness had started festering inside her head. I won’t blame all my actions on her, of course. I’ve been an arrogant, privileged and cold bitch for years but there was so much loss, so much pain. And I couldn’t talk to anyone about it because my mother taught me to keep my mouth shut and I had no other friends.’_

‘I won’t disagree with you saying you were a cold bitch,’ Hermione joked, ‘but you’ve redeemed yourself, don’t you think?’

_‘I’m not quite there yet, but I’m trying. The thing is, I wanted the same for Bella. I’ve spent months working on a potion to restore whatever damage her brain had suffered throughout the years. I was so convinced I could bring my sister back before she died at the hands of Molly Weasley.’_

It took Hermione quite some time to process what Narcissa had told her. She didn’t think anybody truly knew how torn the youngest Black sister was but what’s done, is done. So the younger witch carefully broached the subject again.

‘While there was no hope for Bella, I’m sure there still is with Andy.’

_‘I highly doubt it, Hermione. Now let’s talk about something else, shall we? This conversation is making me rather depressed.’_

***

This time, a light green string came loose the moment Hermione pulled it. The brunette smiled. Another rather simple ward. This one made sure nobody on the outside could hear what was being said on the inside and vice versa. A bit like an enlarged _muffliato_. After her conversation with Narcissa she had decided to try and break another bit of the curse to distract herself. She had never expected to grow so close to the woman when she arrived at Malfoy Manor almost three weeks ago.

The ward evaporated with a sizzling sound, making the brunette smile in relief. Unfortunately the next one proved to be a lot more difficult again and Hermione gave up. It was a good thing the knot had shrunk in size tremendously or she would have lost all hope. Not wanting to overdo it, Hermione decided to head to the library and read a good book. On her way there, she passed Bella's portrait and the witch raised an eyebrow at her.

'Where have you been, muddy? I've been lonely!' the witch said in a mocking voice.

'Yes well, you know who's lonely too? Your sister!'

Hermione hadn't meant to snap but she was tired, hungry and still very shaken about her conversation with Narcissa. She wanted to walk away but Bellatrix took a step closer, almost as if she wanted to climb out of her portrait.

'It's hardly my fault she got herself cursed, muddy.'

'That's not it. She's been lonely most of her life.'

This time Bellatrix actually seemed insulted, 'well if she's so lonely, why doesn't she came to talk to me anymore after the war?'

'Because you abandoned her,' Hermione hissed causing Bellatrix to get angry as well.

'I died!'

'EXACTLY,' Hermione screamed finally losing her patience, 'you took everyone away from her! Lucius, Draco but Andy too and when you were all she had left, you devoted your life to some evil snake and died in the process!'

'Cissy has friends! You pretend like I meant the world to her but she turned her back at me just as much!'

'Because she didn't believe in the cause. She might have been a pureblooded witch who looked down on what she was taught to be lesser witches or wizards but she didn't think they deserved to die! And you did mean the world to her. Both her sisters did. You were her true friends. Not those Death Eater wives who would betray her the moment they knew what she truly believed.'

Bellatrix squinted her eyes at her, 'so she did betray me?'

'No you ridiculous bint! She loved you! Her loyalty was with her family. But she lost them one by one because of you. Narcissa is utterly miserable. So much even, she told me to abandon her and save myself!'

Hermione seemed to have finally penetrated the dark witch's thick skull as Bellatrix flinched at the words.

'She said that?'

'She did everything for you and got nothing but misery in return. And she still tried to save you. Your sister was working on a potion to rid your mind of the insanity, to give you a chance of redemption. Instead, she was doomed to a life of loneliness.'

Hermione realized she was probably making Narcissa look more innocent than she truly was but she was trying to make a point here and the woman in the portrait didn’t know every detail that happened. The young witch was absolutely seething at Bellatrix's inability to see how much damage she had caused her own family. The witch in question had fallen silent and was fumbling with a string of her corset again. Suddenly she looked up, her eyes glistening from unshed tears as she whispered.

'I've fucked it all up, haven't I?'

'Well you certainly don't win the Nobel Price for peace,' Hermione breathed finally calming down a bit.

'The what?'

'Nevermind. You can still make amends.'

Bella's eyes lit up, 'how?'

***

Draco kissed his wife Astoria on the head and tickled Scorpius before putting his jacket on and heading towards the fireplace. The Minister of Magic had informed him that his aunt had a message for him. A rather urgent one, apparently. The blonde wizard had felt excited. Maybe it was from Hermione with more news about his mother? He grabbed some Floo powder and clearly articulated ‘Ministry of Magic, London’ before disappearing in a gush of green flames.

‘Ah, mister Malfoy! Come in!’

Draco nodded at Kingsley Shacklebolt who gestured at his assistant to bring them some tea. The man who once fought on the other side of the war seemed to have a talent for forgiveness as he shook Draco’s hand firmly. He was buried in paperwork but didn’t seem stressed one bit. The blonde secretly envied the man who probably slept uninterrupted every day of the week.

‘You look tired.’

‘Scorpius is teething,’ Draco answered with a wry smile, ‘it’s been… difficult.’

‘My condolences,’ Shacklebolt said smilingly.

The assistant entered the office again with a steaming pot of tea and a tray filled with biscuits of which Draco gratefully grabbed a few since he was starving. He’d only eaten some of Scorpius’ vegetable mash today, being too busy to get the boy to eat and his wife to rest. After Hermione’s lecture about neglecting his health, Draco had tried to avoid take-away food as much as possible.

‘What news, Minister?’ Draco asked.

‘Bellatrix informs us that Hermione has managed to break more than seventy-five percent of the wards. If there aren’t too many difficult ones anymore, she should succeed into lifting the curse before the Manor is – errrm, let’s say reset.’

The wizard nodded, ‘that’s good to hear, but surely you could have informed me by owl?’

‘There’s more.’

‘Ah.’

‘Your aunt requests that you take her portrait with you again. She wants to have a private conversation.’

Draco paled a bit at the thought but nodded nevertheless. This wasn’t the scary, dangerous witch he knew from his youth. Although the portrait did have Bella’s temper, the madness hadn’t infected her just yet. The latest Malfoy Patriarch accepted the portrait, finished his tea and returned to France after thanking the Minister for his help. Mere seconds later he was wiping the ash of his trousers in the hallway of Maison Malfoy et Greengrass.

‘Hold me still, boy! I’m getting sick!’

Draco nearly dropped his aunt, startled by her sudden voice and placed her on the mantlepiece of the hearth. It was a small portrait, just big enough to reveal Bellatrix from her shoulders up but she intimidated him still. Her black curls nearly filled the entire frame as she glared at him from underneath thick lashes.

‘Hi, aunty Bella.’

‘Don’t you aunty Bella me! Why have you been neglecting your mother?’

‘Uh?’ Draco frowned at her, not really understanding what his aunt was getting at.

‘This Granger-girl told me all about it! Cissy is lonely and it’s entirely your fault.’

The blonde wizard scratched his beard and sighed, ‘I must admit I’ve been seeing a lot less of her since Scorpius’s been born… but she always said she understood!’

‘Aha! I knew it! I had nothing to do with it,’ Bellatrix remarked gleefully not realizing Draco could hear her.

‘What do you mean?’

Madame Lestrange glared at her nephew, expecting him to shrink a few sizes and apologize like she was used to but he was a grown man now and Draco simply looked at her with a curious expression on his face. The dark witch deflated and sighed.

‘Muddy says that I wrecked the entire family. Drove everyone away from Cissy before abandoning her.’

‘But you died?’

‘Thank you,’ Bellatrix practically shouted, ‘that’s what I told the little know-it-all.’

‘Mom was devastated.’

‘Well now you’ve ruined it again.’

They stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence before Scorpius’ cries filled the air, limiting whatever time Draco had left to talk to his aunt who seemed to get the hint.

‘I’m sorry, okay. I’m sorry I wasn’t a better aunt to you and a better sister to your mother.’

Draco shrugged, ‘what’s done is done. I don’t hold a grudge against you. Not anymore at least.’

‘Good, but that doesn’t mean you get to neglect your mother! Honestly, the moment that little brat of yours behaves himself a bit better, you should reconnect with Cissy. Do we have a deal?’

‘Fine,’ Draco said with a chuckle before his expression turned serious, ‘but Hermione has to succeed in saving her first.’

‘Don’t underestimate that witch, Draco. She’s exceptionally capable and if you ever tell anyone that I said that, I will hex your balls off. Now take me to Andromeda.’

Draco nearly fainted, ‘you want to see your sister?’

‘Do you know another Andromeda? I seriously doubt it. Not many people curse their daughter with a name like that,’ Bella said with a huff.

‘I have not spoken to her in my entire life.’

‘It seems you have a talent for neglecting sisters of mine then. But don’t fret. You don’t have to talk to her. Just take my portrait to her house and make sure she doesn’t toss me into the fire.’

‘But why?’

‘Don’t flatter yourself, little nephew. You’re not the only one I’m going to shout at for neglecting Cissy!’

***

That night, Hermione went to sleep in the other room again. She had held one serious conversation after the other and felt mentally drained. Some peace and quiet would do her good, she thought while taking a quick shower before slipping under the covers. Her stomach rumbled once more, indicating that it was in dire need of food and Hermione bit her lip. Maybe Pim should try to catch an owl if she didn’t want to starve to death.

The young witch probably slept before even hitting her pillow, exhaustion claiming her without mercy. She dreamed about Narcissa again, but now that the blonde witch wasn’t there to guide the dream, it went in quite a different direction. Hermione imagined herself in Malfoy Manor, finding Narcissa’s bed cold and empty. The brunette frowned and went into the hallway again, only to see Narcissa standing on the other side.

The blonde witch was beautiful as she wore a white dress that was nearly see-through and flowed freely around her curves. Her hair was braided and placed over one shoulder and she wore no jewellery or shoes. Beauty in simplicity, it suited Narcissa Black. The witch beckoned her over with a crooked finger and before Hermione knew what was happening, she felt her feet start walking. Just when she was within touching distance of Narcissa, the blonde Disapparated.

Only to Apparate at the bottom of the staircase, once more beckoning Hermione over and blowing her a kiss. The young witch nearly ran this time, not being able to resist the urge to be close to Narcissa. But the woman Disapparated again and again and again until Hermione was slightly panting. The chase had made her aroused and all she could think of was to kiss the woman senseless once she caught her.

Hermione found herself in the same room where her dream had started when two arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind. Soft lips fleetingly kissed the sensitive skin in the young witch’s neck before suckling on an earlobe. Hermione whimpered and turned around in the embrace, finding herself impossibly close to those all-piercing blue eyes. Narcissa licked her lips and pushed some stray curls behind Hermione’s ear before leaning in, eyelids fluttering shut. Their lips collided and it felt like the world came to a sudden halt. Hermione could taste Narcissa and she tasted exactly the way she smelled. Divine...

Hermione jolted awake in her bed, very confused and also slightly embarrassed by the dampness of her knickers. Since when did she think about Narcissa this way? Since when did she think about women in general this way? Had she not dated men only?

The brunette shook her head and muttered, ‘Well, that was unexpected.’

_‘I daresay.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more Cissamione? Check out Bet_On_Black's latest fic ;) A Recovery of Witches


	7. Endless Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hermione and Narcissa seem to have reached a breaking point, Bellatrix is on a path to "redemption".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> We finally see some Andy in this chapter (I know some of you will fistbump the air now) and there's lots and lots of serious conversations in this one. Kudos to Bella for being the protagonist of chapter 7. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it as this is a bit more heavy than my usual ramblings. But I felt like it was necessary for the story!
> 
> Screaming in my comment-section is allowed x

‘Shit! You saw?’

_‘I was trying very hard not to, Hermione but like I said before… we seem to have some kind of link and your thoughts were so loud. And…’_

‘And what?’

_‘You moaned.’_

***

Hermione sat in the garden, watching the sun rise, after she bolted from the bedroom. Narcissa witnessing the somewhat erotic dream Hermione had about her? She simply could not handle the embarrassment. Not only was she a bit flustered, Hermione was also very confused. Yes, Narcissa was a gorgeous witch, but when did her feelings towards the woman develop into a crush?

The brunette sighed. Of course her looks had caused a certain attraction. The woman’s sex appeal was astounding after all. But Hermione never cared about that so that couldn’t be all. No, it must have been the woman’s wit, her intellect, her love for books and knowledge and the fact that they had a lot more in common than first anticipated. That must be what eventually made Hermione look at her in a different way.

Hermione shook her head. Whatever she was feeling, it could never be! First of all there was a considerate age difference between them and even if Narcissa became a mother quite young, her son was still the same age as Hermione. And her school bully, not to forget. They also came from very different backgrounds and despite being a redeemed pureblood-supremacist, Hermione doubted that Narcissa would be able to overlook her muggleborn heritage.

And of course the fact that the woman probably wasn’t interested at all! Hermione nearly slapped herself. Here she was, conjuring up excuses why she and Narcissa could not be while the woman in question probably felt repulsed by her dream. Hermione groaned and buried her head in her hands while supporting her elbows on her knees. How was she supposed to be the professional witch, working for the Ministry of Magic, after this embarrassing situation?

It was clear what she needed to do. There was no way she could keep avoiding Narcissa as the witch could easily smash her defence fields if she wanted. She probably was just being polite now, letting Hermione have a moment for herself. So Hermione just needed to deal with this. The short pain and be done with it. She was going to apologize to the witch, blame it on exhaustion and starvation and continue like nothing happened. Yes. Great plan.

***

If there was ever a moment Narcissa cursed her current predicament, this was certainly it. There was no way of going after the witch and despite being capable of mentally following her almost throughout the entire Manor, she could take a hint. What little experience Hermione had in Occlumency, she had used it now to protect her mind from invaders effectively blocking out Narcissa in the process.

If only Hermione had given her a chance to properly respond! Although, what would she say? The witch mentally rolled her eyes. She couldn’t just admit to Hermione that her crush was mutual? Perish the thought! Unfortunately those exact thoughts have been haunting her mind for days now. Initially it was Hermione’s wit that had appealed to her. Her intellect, her love for books and thirst for knowledge and the fact that they had more in common than one might think.

But Narcissa had always pushed that attraction aside, thinking about a bushy haired girl that was merely a child compared to her. That is until Hermione stood in front of that mirror and Narcissa didn’t see a little girl but a beautiful young woman with warm amber eyes. Shit. Even the age difference didn’t seem so impossible anymore and every rational argument Narcissa had to diminish the feelings towards Hermione had vaporised instantly.

It was a good thing Narcissa was very skilled in denying herself the things she wanted. Her sisters had always teased her with this song ‘what Cissy wants, Cissy gets’ and they weren’t wrong. Her father had indulged her too much resulting in a rather insatiable urge to buy or chase whatever she wanted. When she had bought a second summer house in a whim, nearly bankrupting Lucius, she had decided to change drastically.

So after years and years of contemplating every decision, being picky and very judgemental towards herself, Narcissa was a pro in ignoring her urges. But with Hermione she felt that hard-fought resolve crumble. The only thing keeping her from not openly flirting with the girl was the fact that she didn’t know if her kindness towards Narcissa was merely out of politeness or something more. Well, that and the fact that she was cursed. Naturally.

But now this dream had happened and while Hermione was terribly confused and embarrassed, Narcissa could only grin despite her body not showing it. She had kept her distance. Not her usual stoic one but a kind and polite distance. And she had merely talked to Hermione so whatever the young witch was feeling now came naturally and not because Narcissa batted her lashes at her and it was the best feeling in the world.

Only she couldn’t do anything and it frustrated her immensely because all she wanted was to wrap that confused, beautiful, little witch in her arms and feel her, taste her, smell her. Salazar’s Snake, she had it bad! The blonde sighed and suddenly felt anxious. Where she didn’t care about getting out of the Manor alive before, she now most certainly did. If only Hermione succeeded in breaking that curse in time…

***

Andromeda didn’t look up when the roaring of green flames announced a visitor. Her house was rarely empty these days as her eight-year old grandson invited the neighbours’ kid to come over non-stop and his godfather and friends visited more often than not. She didn’t mind. It distracted her from the loneliness she felt since she lost both her sisters and her daughter.

She was sat at her kitchen table, reading through some muggle magazines that had some interesting recipes she wanted to try out. A steaming cup of tea stood next to her together with a few biscuits and the radio was on, playing some wizard’s songs although she also listened to the muggle radio depending on what mood she was in.

‘Aunt? Errm, Andromeda? Madame Tonks? Black?’

Andy’s head immediately shot up in alarm after hearing the hesitant greeting from a voice she had never heard before. Her mouth fell open in surprise when she saw her estranged nephew, Draco Malfoy, standing in front of her looking as if he was going to shit his pants.

‘What the hell?’

‘Right. Nice to meet you too,’ Draco stammered.

‘Oh forgive me!’ Andy said mentally slapping herself for being rude, ‘sit down!’

Draco who wanted everything but to sit down, obliged nevertheless and very stiffly sank down on a chair. He didn’t understand why this woman was being friendly to him as he had done nothing to deserve it. When she placed a cup of tea in front of him and smiled, he recognized his own mother in that smile and maybe even his other aunt from when he was still very young and her smiles hadn’t turned into wicked grins yet.

‘What brings you here, Draco?’

The blonde wizard immediately forgot the initial reason he came to the Tonks Residence and told Andromeda about his cursed mother and everything that had happened since then. The woman who looked like Bellatrix but yet was so different listened to his story without interrupting him. If there was one thing Andy was good at, it was to offer people comfort and guidance. And it seemed like her nephew was in desperate need of venting.

After an hour and another cup of tea, Draco had finished his story, his voice hoarse from talking so much. Andy shook her head.

‘Poor Cissy. It sounds like she got herself in deep trouble. But I know Hermione. She’s very capable. I’m sure she’ll figure it out.’

‘She showed me kindness where I deserved none,’ Draco whispered, ‘just as you are doing now.’

Andy smiled and squeezed his hand, ‘I never blamed you. This is between me and my sisters.’

‘Speaking about that,’ Draco said suddenly remembering why he was there, ‘one of them wants to talk to you.’

He shuffled awkwardly in his seat when he saw Andy raise her eyebrow but reached for the portrait nevertheless and handed it over to Andromeda.

‘Aunt Bella asked me to keep an eye on her, but I must return home and tend to my still recovering wife. Can you promise not to harm her? It’s the only portrait I have of her.’

Andy nodded slowly while she watched Draco rise from his seat and walk to the fireplace again. The young man grabbed a fistful of Floo powder and turned to his aunt and smiled.

‘Maybe we can talk again sometime?’

‘I’d like that, Draco. I’d like that very much,’ Andy muttered after Draco had vanished from sight.

With trembling hands she removed the cloth that was placed around the portrait and she slowly turned it around to look at the canvas. Andromeda Tonks, née Black, gasped when she saw her eldest sister looking at her with a calmness she had long not seen in the witch. Her first instinct was to rip the canvas to pieces but she refrained from doing so. She had always promised herself not to resort to hatred after watching how it ruined her family.

‘Hello Andy.’

‘Bella.’

‘Thank you for being kind to Draco. He’s going through a rough time.’

‘Well we might look alike but that’s the difference between you and me. I’m always kind.’

Bellatrix snorted at that but didn’t disagree with her sister. She was right after all. The eldest Black couldn’t help but smile. Despite convincing herself for years that she hated Andy, she had missed her sister so dearly. And while she might not be ready to understand that Andy fell in love with a muggle, she could understand that she followed her heart after she was no longer welcome in her own family.

‘Why are you smiling at me like that? It’s creeping me out, Bella.’

‘I just realized I missed you.’

‘That’s entirely your fault. You’re the one who kicked me out, together with mother. Remember?’

‘Of course I remember.’

‘So, what changed? Are you ready to accept that I don’t hate muggles?’

‘No, but I can accept that you chose to walk away after we put you on the spot. I’ve underestimated love my entire life but it has proven time and time again how strong it can be.’

Andy quirked an eyebrow. This conversation was not going the way she’d expected it to go. She had to admit that hoping Bella would be all apologetic might have been a tad unrealistic. But hearing her sister who always saw everything so black and white, being reasonable still came as quite a shock.

‘You’ve changed.’

‘I’m a portrait, Andy. I can’t change.’

‘Then where is this coming from?’

Bellatrix shrugged, ‘a very insufferable little know-it-all muggleborn witch.’

‘Hermione,’ Andy said with a laugh.

‘It seems everybody knows her to be a know-it-all.’

‘She’s clever and capable and apparently even manages to impress you, the great Bellatrix Lestrange.’

‘Months in solitude simply made me soft.’

‘What are you doing here Bella? If it’s not to ask my forgiveness and say you’re sorry… Then why?’ Andy asked exasperated.

‘Cissy. She’s lonely and that’s entirely your fault.’

Andy barked a laugh and rose from her seat to change her cup of tea for a glass of Firewhiskey. She felt like she was going to need it. Bellatrix saw her favourite drink and smacked her lips a few times before continuing.

‘Why did you never reach out to her after I died?’

Andy gulped down her first glass and immediately poured a second one, ‘I don’t know her anymore. Years have passed. I assumed she’d be as extremist in her beliefs as you by now, being surrounded by Death Eaters for so long.’

The portrait scowled, ‘Cissy is still Cissy. She hasn’t changed. I’ve recently discovered she always pretended to agree with the Dark Lord to protect her family.’

‘Cissy was always the sneakiest one. Keeping her mouth shut, nodding and batting her eyelashes but doing whatever the hell she wanted behind everyone’s back.’

‘She’s also the biggest dramaqueen of us three,’ Bellatrix replied, ‘I bet my entire fortune that she has pictured scenario after scenario where you hexed her into oblivion the moment she appears on your doorstep.’

‘That does sound like something Cissy would do…’

‘Andy, she’s never going to make the first move. Not without at least some hints from your side.’

‘It’s a lot you’re asking of me Bella. We haven’t seen each other in years and suddenly you show up preaching forgiveness like a priest?’

Bellatrix shrugged, ‘she’s lonely and you are too. I’m simply offering a solution.’

‘I am not lonely,’ Andy lied, ‘the house is always filled with life.’

‘You can’t fool me. I’m your sister, you daft cow. It’s written all over your face.’

‘Fine! Yes, I’m a bit lonely sometimes. But why do you even care? Why bother?’

Finally Bellatrix showed some cracks in her confidence as she started fidgeting at the edge of her canvas.

‘I feel guilty for ruining her life.’

‘And you’ve only realized this now?’

Andy meant it as a joke but Bellatrix’s face fell, ‘I’ve known this forever but it’s only since the muggleborn pointed it out that I started caring. Before that, I truly believed she betrayed me as well.’

‘As well? Bella, I never betrayed you.’

‘Yes, yes,’ Bellatrix waved dismissively with her hand, ‘I know but it felt like betrayal at the time.’

‘I simply fell in love.’

‘That’s not what I meant. I was torn between my pureblooded-beliefs and my love for you. I didn’t want to lose you but I also couldn’t accept Edward so I was selfish and put you on the spot. I honestly thought you would choose to stay but instead I lost you.’

Andy’s eyes widened ‘you remembered his name?’

‘Of course I remember. But that’s not why I came here. I’m dead so it doesn’t matter. Cissy will be freed from her curse soon though and I think she could use her sister by her side when she does.’

A third glass of Firewhiskey was poured and the middle Black sister leaned backwards in her chair, contemplating everything that had been said to her. Eventually she nodded.

‘I understand. It would seem all Black sisters are a bit lost without each other. But let’s fix whatever still can be fixed, shall we? I’ll reach out to Cissy one time. If she doesn’t reply, I’ll go back to living my life without her.’

‘That sounds reasonable but unless she’s still cursed, she’ll reply.’

‘Yes about that, Draco seemed very worried. Should I worry too?’

Bellatrix shrugged, ‘why would you? It won’t change a thing about the outcome. But I’m rather confident the muggleborn will fix it.’

A wicked grin appeared on Andy’s face while she muttered something about Bellatrix developing a soft spot for muggles after all before she walked over to her fireplace and grabbed some Floo powder.

‘Where to?’

‘Maison Malfoy et Greengrass.’

Andy nodded and stepped into the roaring green flames, clutching the portrait to her chest, only to emerge mere seconds later in the marble hallway in France. She whistled before the muffled noises of Bellatrix caught her attention and she placed the portrait on the mantlepiece of the hearth.

‘Thanks for shoving your tits in my face, Andy.’

‘Be grateful I carried you here and didn’t just toss you into the flames,’ the witch replied smugly while already stepping back into the fireplace.

‘Andy! Wait! I know you said I didn’t show up to your house to offer my apologies but I am sorry you lost Nymphadora during the war,’ Bellatrix shouted sincerely albeit a bit clumsily.

The woman in the fireplace slowly emerged back into Bella’s vision with a pained expression on her face, ‘they never knew who killed her,’ she whispered.

‘I don’t know either, but it wasn’t me. I promise you that, Andy. It wasn’t me.’

‘Then that’s all that matters,’ Andy said with a sad smile before disappearing from Bella’s sight again only to be engulfed by flames seconds later, leaving a deafening silence behind.

***

‘I apologize.’

_‘Salazar’s Snake, Hermione! You startled me!’_

Hermione cringed at the words. She had started Occluding her mind from the moment that awkward dream had occurred but she hadn’t realized this meant Narcissa could no longer sense her presence. And she had in fact stormed upstairs and bolted into the bedroom rather unexpectedly. But she had finally found the courage to deal with this situation so she pressed on.

‘Sorry. For everything. I am here on official Ministry Business and I haven’t been behaving very professionally lately. If you wish to file a complaint, you can surely do so but I must ask you to please take into consideration that I am exhausted and famished and it has clouded my judgement.’

_‘Hermione, what are you on abou-‘_

‘From today on I shall redirect my focus on the curse and the curse only. I shall sleep in the other room again and Occlude my mind at all times to prevent such embarrassing situations from happening again,’ Hermione rambled on.

_‘I… Fine. If that’s what you want.’_

The brunette frowned, she figured that’s what Narcissa wanted? Surely she must be terribly insulted that a muggleborn witch would have such fantasies about her? Hermione shook her head in confusion. This was difficult for her because she really felt like she had found a friend in Narcissa but somehow the room suddenly turned colder and she no longer felt welcome.

‘Reach out to me if you need me and I’ll come up to your room,’ the younger woman said before turning on her heels and leaving a rather hurt Narcissa behind.

***

‘What’s wrong?’

Hermione ignored Bellatrix while she focused on a new ward. She had just solved one with ease but didn’t show any sign of relief or happiness like she usually did. The older witch frowned at her, arms crossed in front of her chest. Something was different about the brunette but she seemed adamant to pretend like nothing was going on.

‘Come on muddy! You look like you discovered a grammar mistake in one of your books. Why the sour face?’

‘Leave me alone, Bellatrix.’

‘No. This is the only portrait where I have some distraction. You scold me for Cissy’s loneliness but I almost went insane again. And this time it wasn’t for the Dark Lord. This time it was from dark thoughts.’

Hermione sighed and turned around to face Bellatrix, ‘what do you mean?’

‘Since I died, I’ve been rather alone. Lots of my portraits got burned. The ones that remained weren’t visited anymore. I didn’t really have anyone to talk to.’

‘I thought you preferred it that way,’ Hermione said half-jokingly remembering a not so social Bellatrix.

The witch shrugged, ‘I assume you knew me when I wasn’t at my best.’

‘That’s an understatement.’

Bellatrix squinted her eyes at Hermione before continuing, ‘what I’m saying is that I was rather popular in my youth. There was nothing I enjoyed more than a good discussion about a tricky subject and trying to come up with the best arguments. Back in those days, I won by using words… not violence.’

This did surprise Hermione as she tilted her head in confusion. She knew Bellatrix hadn’t always been as crazy as in her final years but it was still hard to see her as a normal human being. A woman, a witch, a sister and probably a friend to many. But Hermione did see the similarity between her situation and Narcissa’s with the only difference that Bellatrix’s limitations to her portraits was permanent and her sister’s situation hopefully temporary.

‘I sometimes wonder…’ Hermione trailed off.

‘What?’

‘If you were to encounter your latest version, right before she died, I wonder if you’d get along. You’re much more reasonable and less extremist.’

Bellatrix smiled a sad smile and shook her head.

‘No, little witch. Don’t try to convince yourself that I am a better person than the real Bellatrix was. We’re the same person. I am her, only in an earlier stage. But the pureblooded beliefs, the faith in the Dark Lord, the insanity… it’s already in here,’ Bellatrix whispered while pointing at her heart.

‘But you’re almost nice to me,’ Hermione said while tears sprung in her eyes.

‘That’s because I am reduced to a paper version of myself. Doomed to wander between portraits and only talk to those who choose to. You are a welcome distraction but don’t be fooled. I don’t think I would have been kind to you if you ran into my portrait when it was freshly hung up against the wall. I am the woman who carved into your arm and although I can see the perversity of that and how barbaric it must have felt to you, it doesn’t change a thing.’

Hermione was actually crying now as she held her arm against her chest. Bellatrix still had that sad smile on her face.

‘Don’t you regret it?’

‘I certainly regret the decision I’ve made but not the things I believed in.’

‘Explain.’

Bellatrix sighed, ‘I regret losing my sisters but I shall never regret fighting for what I deemed was right. I regret losing my life in battle while I don’t regret the cause it was for. And I want to say I regret torturing you because I know it would make you feel better but I don’t think I can.’

‘Why not?’

‘As I said. I’m her. Just less insane. Although the loneliness might push me over the edge as well.’

‘Can’t you change?’

A small cackle escaped the lips of the woman with the dark curls, ‘no little witch, I’m only a portrait, remember?’

And then Hermione finally understood. There was no saving Bellatrix Lestrange. She had made her decisions and had to deal with the consequences of them. Somewhere buried deep under the ground in some cold, dark family grave. This wasn’t a different version of her but a younger one. And there was no use in trying to change her beliefs because she would never walk off the paper she was painted on.

This witch couldn’t undo what her real version did. And Hermione wouldn’t get closure by confronting a portrait. She would get closure by realizing the woman was truly gone from this world and no longer capable of harming her. The pain she felt in her scar was nothing more than a curse. Not a leftover-piece of Bellatrix Lestrange blended in her skin to haunt her like she’d believed for so long. It was a curse. And curses could be broken.

‘I can’t save you.’

‘No muddy, I’m afraid not. But you can save my sister.’

Hermione smiled and nodded. She could and she would! With fresh determination she turned towards the wards and got to work. And it was as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders, freeing her powers so they reached their full capacity. And Bellatrix watched in awe as Hermione broke ward after ward, day in, day out for three days straight without resting and barely pausing to eat.


	8. Cursed be this Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has utterly depleted herself in her battle against time to break all the wards. She needs rest, desperately... but that requires a little help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> So this chapter contains some mild smut. I'd warn y'all but I think that's exactly what y'all have been waiting for (dirty wink)  
> Our witches are not out of the woods yet, but hard situations sometimes require drastic measures.
> 
> Enjoy!

‘ _Hermione!’_

The witch in question jolted awake, curious to discover she was lying on the small couch in the library. How the hell did she get here?

_‘Hermione, if you do not let me in right now, I will find a way to break this curse myself and hex you into oblivion!’_

Narcissa’s shrill voice completely obliterated Hermione’s Occlumency shields and penetrated her mind with such force, the young witch felt her eyes roll in their sockets. _I’m coming upstairs,_ Hermione thought loud and clear and from the calm that immediately washed over her, she realized Narcissa had heard her.

She scrambled to her feet, still very confused about the last few hours and ran into the hallway only to freeze in her steps seconds later. There was Bellatrix Lestrange, being floated around the house by Pim. Hermione shook her head, only Bellatrix could make this look regal instead of completely ridiculous. The moment the older witch saw her, she raised an eyebrow.

‘Ah, muddy! You’re finally awake.’

‘I don’t understand. What happened?’

Bellatrix pursed her lips, ‘you broke ward after ward for almost three days solid and collapsed on the driveway.’

‘I did?’ Hermione replied shocked, ‘but how did I end up in the library?’

‘Aha, well I didn’t feel like being rained upon or worse, have my black colours fade from the sun, so I screamed until the House-Elf showed up.’

Pim’s ears flapped a bit upon hearing his name and he stood proudly next to the portrait version of his former Mistress as he’d served the Black family as well as the Malfoys. He snapped his fingers and slowly placed the floating portrait upon the floor before bowing as deeply as he could while muttering that he would fetch Miss Hermione something to eat.

‘The House-Elf has a name.’

‘Spare me your lectures muddy,’ Bellatrix growled, ‘you better show me some gratitude for commanding the Elf to float you inside the house. I could have left you outside just as easily.’

‘Fine. Thank you. What have you been up to?’

‘I asked for a tour of the Manor since you only float me outside and back again,’ the older woman answered with a shrug.

_‘What in Salazar’s name is taking you so long?’_

‘Shit!’ Hermione shouted before hurrying towards the staircase.

‘What’s gotten into you muddy? You act like something’s chasing you.’

‘Your sister is demanding to speak to me.’

‘Ah,’ Bella said with a smirk, ‘that explains the pale complexion. My sister can be quite terrifying.’

‘You don’t say,’ Hermione muttered while clearly sensing Narcissa’s impatience in the back of her head.

She ran upstairs taking two steps at a time and bolted into the room, half expecting to see a furious Narcissa glaring at her. But the woman hadn’t moved an inch and still looked pale and calm and dead.

_‘I most certainly do not feel calm, Hermione, even if I look like it!’_

‘Cissy, honestly! I’m so sorry. You must have been worried. Oh Merlin’s beard and you can’t move or talk or – ‘

_‘Hermione, dear! You’re rambling.’_

‘Right. Sorry again.’

 _‘Just breathe and tell me what happened,’_ Narcissa said secretly feeling very pleased about Hermione calling her Cissy. She’d always liked that nickname.

The blonde listened to Hermione telling her about her conversation with Bellatrix and how it had somehow helped her overcome her trauma making her feel more powerful than ever. Narcissa noticed how she often lost track of the story because she was so absorbed by Hermione’s voice itself but she didn’t miss the part where Hermione told her she had worked for days without resting.

_‘You could have severely injured yourself by depleting your magic like that! Honestly Gryffindors and their brash behaviour!’_

‘I won’t fight you on this, Narcissa. I should have known better but I was doing so well and I made so much progress. It was already too late when I felt I had exceeded my limits.’

_‘Oh, was it now? I’d figure the Brightest-Witch-of-her-Age would realize that working for DAYS without rest would exceed anyone’s limits?’_

Hermione flinched at the words and felt tears prickle behind her eyes. She normally didn’t cry very easily but she assumed that living in this house for a few weeks had thoroughly messed her up. As she didn’t know what to say, the young witch stayed silent giving Narcissa a chance to cool off.

_‘I’m sorry, dear. I didn’t want to upset you but I was so terribly worried.’_

‘Why?’ Hermione whispered.

_‘You Occluded your mind and I didn’t invade it out of respect but I could still sense your presence in the house until… well, you vanished and when I reached out, there was nothing. I panicked.’_

‘Oh,’ Hermione said understanding, ‘you thought you were alone in the house again.’

_‘What? No! I panicked because I thought something happened to you.’_

‘Because I’m the only one who can get you out of here.’

Suddenly Hermione felt dizzy, warm, cold and sad at the same time as Narcissa struggled to get a hold of all the emotions that were running through her. By now Hermione had figured out which sensation belonged to which emotion but having them all crash into her at the same time, definitely didn’t feel pleasant. She heard someone groan in frustration inside her head.

_‘No you impossible witch. I panicked because I care about you. A lot!’_

Hermione blinked. What?

_‘And I assumed the feeling was mutual but then you withdrew. Became all distant again and Occluded your mind, shutting me out. And it hurt, Hermione. But at least you were still there so I could feel you. When that wasn’t the case anymore…’_

‘Narcissa,’ Hermione finally managed to croak despite her dry mouth, ‘you’re the one rambling now.’

The brunette heard a chuckle that turned into a sob inside her mind and laughed. She slowly came closer and put her hand on top of Narcissa’s and squeezed, not even sure if the woman could actually feel it.

‘I thought you were offended by my dream about you and I thought that putting some distance between us would make you more comfortable.’

_‘How could I be offended, Hermione? We’ve become friends during your stay here, did we not?’_

‘Yes, of course! But that dream wasn’t exactly friendly, now was it,’ Hermione mumbled with a blush.

_‘Well, I was rather flattered to be honest.’_

‘But… I’m a muggleborn. I’m nearly half your age and we have been enemies for so long!’

_‘I see you’ve been having the same conversations with yourself as I did with myself. As much as I want to, Hermione, I can’t explain it either. It just happened.’_

‘You won’t get into trouble by… errr befriending me?’

_‘Darling look around! Do you see my so-called friends here? I honestly don’t care who I do or do not offend. If I get out of this situation, I will start anew, be a better person and hopefully acquire better friends in the process. By the way, you’re much more capable than a lot of purebloods I know.’_

‘And our age difference?’

A sigh, _‘I don’t have the answers to all your questions. But something tells me we will find out with time whether this could work or not. That is, if you’re up for it?’_

Hermione bit her lip. This was a lot for her to process and there were so many questions racing through her mind, it was making her dizzy. Desire shot through her body, practically begging her to abandon all doubts and go for it but Hermione hesitated.

‘Can I think about this, Narcissa? I don’t want to insult you, honestly! But I’ve never been in an actual relationship before. Merlin’s bear, I’ve never felt what I’m feeling now before. It’s a lot to handle right now.’

_‘By all means, dear. Take your time. I’m not insulted at all. I’m actually happy you’re taking this seriously. It’s not only your hear that’s at stake.’_

***

Hermione gratefully accepted the food Pim had prepared for her even if it was a simple bowl of soup again. It was a good thing she had only two more wards to break or there would have been some owl sacrifices after all. After her conversation with Narcissa, both witches had agreed to try and figure out what was going on between them. But that could only happen if Hermione succeeded in freeing them from their deadly deadline.

At first she’d felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Narcissa wasn’t insulted by her accidental dream and she had admitted to them having become friends. But Hermione’s relief had been quickly replaced by an all-consuming gay panic. What was she to do now? The idea that a breathtakingly beautiful woman such as Narcissa would be interested in her, was enough to make every braincell of Hermione go error.

And they never went error! She always trusted on knowledge, facts and rational thinking to get through the day. Unfortunately none of those were of any use to her now. This time she would have to tackle all her doubts and questions by listening to her gut feeling. And that was way beyond Hermione Granger’s comfort zone. It was especially difficult as she couldn’t seem to get a clear mind to think it all over. She could only think about the blonde witch and what could happen if she finally awoke from her cursed slumber.

‘Are you sure you’re up for this already?’ Bellatrix asked with a quirked eyebrow when she saw Hermione grab her wand.

‘Time’s nearly up and I always try to get the job done a few days before the deadline.’

Bellatrix just looked blankly at Hermione who shrugged in response, ‘that way if anything goes wrong, I still have time to fix it.’

The witch didn’t wait for the portrait to respond and simply floated her outside so she could witness Hermione tackle the final wards. Hermione took a few deep breaths and flicked her wrist to summon the pulsating strings that used to be knotted together tightly. Only two strings appeared and Hermione smiled. She was nearly there.

Another flick of her wrist and the Ancient Runes of which the ward existed appeared and she began to read them. Bellatrix leaned against her frame and closed her eyes to focus on the quiet mutters from the younger witch. She had been proficient in Ancient Runes herself but not like the muggleborn who was already mumbling about which Runes she would need to break this ward.

And breaking it, she did. Hermione smiled but the exhaustion was visible all over her face. Nevertheless she turned towards the final string and flicked her wand at it. Bellatrix knew, just by the expression on Hermione’s face, that this was a tricky one. Her nose scrunched up in annoyance and she furrowed her brow.

‘Muddy, you still have time. You can do this one another day.’

‘What’s that? The great Bellatrix Lestrange is worried about a muggleborn witch?’

‘I wouldn’t blink an eye if you collapsed but my sister’s life is at stake here,’ Bellatrix said as if she was talking about the weather.

‘Says the woman who had me carried inside,’ Hermione smiled, ‘you don’t fool me Bellatrix.

The witch merely snorted and rolled her eyes. It would seem like the young woman had finally realized that the best way of communicating with her was through banter and teasing. Although the eldest Black had to admit that the intellectual conversations she had with the Gryffindor had made for a pleasant change.

But there was no conversation now, only a tense silence that was now and then disturbed by the younger witch’s grunts and huffs of sheer focus. Her jaw was set while her wand-arm was trembling from effort. The ward buzzed, pulsated and hummed, obviously resisting Hermione’s ministrations. It became a long battle that lasted several hours where Hermione kept muttering Ancient Runes until finally the last ward disappeared with a loud zap.

The entire Manor shook on its foundations. The dome that had been over the estate became visible for half a second before disappearing into thin air. Hermione barely missed it as the exhaustion returned immediately wrapping her in a heavy blanket. The brunette shook her head, trying not to fall asleep where she stood.

‘You did it muddy. I can't believe it.’

‘To be honest, there were a few moments where I doubted if it could be done. I severely underestimated this assignment.’

Suddenly Hermione remembered why she even had accepted the assignment in the first place and she frowned. The thorns were still here. Why hadn't they shrivelled up and died the moment the curse was lifted? Why hadn't Narcissa come downstairs yet? Hermione paled as she made her way back indoors, completely forgetting the witch in the portrait who looked at her as if she'd gone mad.

‘What on earth is going on muddy?’

‘Cissy isn't here yet! I'll come back for you,' the young witch screamed.

Bellatrix eyes widened comically upon hearing that. Cissy ey? Since when had the muggleborn become so friendly with her sister? The witch smirked before summoning the Elf to float her back inside. In the meantime Hermione had finally dragged herself upstairs, cursing herself for not being able to move faster. When she stumbled into the room, her heart fell.

‘You're still cursed,’ she whispered with a sob.

_‘Any reason I shouldn't be?’_

‘I just broke the last ward.’

_‘Ah...’_

The silence hung between them like a thick curtain of smoke, making it hard for both women to just breathe. What did this mean? Was Narcissa truly doomed to be trapped like this forever? The blonde finally spoke.

_‘Are the thorns still there?’_

‘They are,’ Hermione answered, ‘but I think it'll be possible to just talk to people through the rose bush that surrounds the house. Maybe we can get stuff inside or even better, move you outside.’

_‘Well, it's certainly something we'll look into tomorrow.’_

Hermione blinked, ‘tomorrow?’

_‘Yes dear, I can sense how tired you are and frankly speaking, your mind feels like it's on the verge of hallucinating. You need to rest!’_

‘But –‘

_‘No, I won't hear any arguments from you! Now that the wards are gone, so is our deadline I assume?’_

‘Possibly, but we can't know for sure,’ Hermione said with a frown, ‘Draco might tell us.’

_‘Let's summon him tomorrow. We still have a few days left and you'll be needing your full wit and focus in case we're not out of the woods yet.’_

Hermione wanted to protest but she had to admit that what the older witch said made sense. Plus she felt like she was ran over by the Knight Bus. So she reluctantly agreed.

‘Fine. I'm going to sleep in the other room if you don't mind though. Since I haven't made up my mind yet... I dunno, maybe it's weird?’

She heard a chuckle, _‘whatever you wish, darling. If you're plagued by nightmares, you're welcome to return here.’_

Hermione shuffled outside, convinced that she was too tired to dream and slipped under the covers of the empty bed. She didn't bother to undress and simply kicked off her shoes. Suddenly she felt Narcissa's presence nudging her and she let her in.

_‘Congratulations on breaking what must have been the most complex pyramid of wards the Wizarding Community has ever seen.’_

‘It's not enough though, is it?’

_‘Patience, dear. What you accomplished today is astounding and it bought us more time to figure out what happened to me.’_

‘So you say.’

 _‘Oh I'm rather convinced,’_ Narcissa mused, _‘rest now. Tomorrow's another day.’_

***

Hermione couldn't sleep and it frustrated her beyond words. Her mind needed the rest so badly but her head seemed to be filled with thoughts that were so distracting, she simply couldn't fall asleep. She groaned as she tossed and turned. Her lack of sleep had become physically and mentally uncomfortable as everything ached. Why did Narcissa not wake up? What possible solution could there be for this conundrum? Had the deadly timer really stopped counting down? Will they ever escape the Manor? And if they did, what was Hermione going to do about her feelings towards Narcissa?

It was only a part of the countless questions that drifted through her mind. And they all came back to one person; Narcissa Black. Hermione tried to focus her mind on one thing only to prevent her from drowning in her own thoughts. She focused on black hair with blonde streaks and full rosy lips that hid a row of perfectly straight white teeth. Hermione tried to remember what Narcissa's eyes had looked like. Icy blue ones that pierced through ones soul. Slender fingers with manicured nails. Sharp cheekbones and a firm chest covered in the most elegant fitting dresses. And... _Oh shit._

The young witch had effectively distracted herself from all her worries but couldn't ignore the arousal that shot through her body like an arrow from a bow. Her eyes flew open when she felt wetness pool between her legs and before she knew it, her tired mind began hallucinating.

And suddenly Narcissa was lying on the bed in front of her, but this time she didn't wear her green dress. This time she wore the black lacey lingerie Hermione had seen in one of the drawers of the walk-in dressing. The young witch felt her throat constrict at the sight and licked her lips. Narcissa's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Hermione with a seductive smirk.

_‘Honestly Hermione. You need sleep! Not think about me in ... Well, an erotic fashion.’_

Hermione groaned as she heard Narcissa's voice inside her head, 'I know but I can't help it. I've tried for hours but sleep won't come. I feel like I'm losing my mind.’

_‘Well, considering the little amount of actual rest you had these past days, I'm not surprised you're hallucinating.’_

‘This is not just another dream?’

 _‘No dear_ ,’ Narcissa chuckled, _‘you are very much awake.’_

‘I don't understand. I'm exhausted. Why won't my body just sleep?’

_‘Hmmm, I think you have too much on your mind. You need to clear your head. Let go of all the tension and stress in your body.’_

‘That's easier said than done,’ Hermione grumbled.

_‘Well... There is one way you can achieve all this rather quickly...’_

Hermione felt herself blush, ‘I don't know what you are talking about.’

 _‘Oh come on, Ms Granger,'_ Narcissa practically purred in her ear almost as if she stoor next to Hermione, _‘I'm sure you know exactly what I mean.’_

The younger witch started to splutter, ‘fine. Yes, I know what you mean. But it won't help... I can't... When I do it myself, it doesn’t...’

 _‘I see,’_ the blonde witch responded sympathetically, _‘do you require assistance?’_

This time, Hermione completely lost herself in embarrassment, ‘what? Merlin's beard, no no no no. I'm sure I'll be fine.’

_‘Suit yourself.’_

The voice of Narcissa disappeared from Hermione's mind together with her cool presence. The witch sighed and turned on her side again. She would fall asleep soon. She was sure of it.

***

Hermione was on the verge of crying. Another hour had passed and she was still wide awake, hallucinating about the blonde witch sleeping in the room next door. Her eyes had gone sore while a headache pounded so hard, she felt like her head was being split open. When a sob escaped her lips, she heard an irritated voice.

_‘Salazar’s snake, this can’t continue any longer Hermione! This isn’t healthy anymore.’_

‘But I can’t do what you’re suggesting. It’s embarrassing.’

_‘Darling, we all have needs. Maybe muggles are more prudish about sex, but it’s only natural. Honestly, it might be the thing I’ve missed most during these cursed months.’_

The brunette contemplated the words. She was desperate and willing to try anything to sleep. But she still had doubts.

‘Okay, but I don’t want to fantasize about being with you.’

 _‘Fine,’_ Narcissa’s voice sounded rather insulted.

‘No! You don’t understand. If such a thing were to truly happen between us, I want the first time to be real and not some manipulated dream.’

 _‘Oh,’_ the voice inside Hermione’s head sounded relieved and a lot warmer, _‘that I can understand.’_

‘So… what now?’ Hermione asked while biting her lip.

 _‘I’ll tell you what to do and you will listen,’_ Narcissa said and her voice had dropped a few octaves making Hermione tremble in anticipation _‘start by closing your eyes and play with your breasts.’_

Hermione obliged with shaking hands. She cupped her small but firm breasts and circled her nipples who immediately hardened from the much-wanted attention. The approving hum in her mind made her whimper as she rolled a nipple between her thumb and index finger. It didn’t take Hermione long to get all hot and flustered.

_‘Good. Now slowly work your way between your legs. Softly. You can only tease yourself unless I tell you otherwise.’_

The young witch nodded frantically, biting her lip while her fingers caressed her stomach on their way down. She could feel every muscle in her stomach flex and her legs spread themselves automatically. Hermione stroked herself through her underwear that had gotten ridiculously wet already. Her hips bucked in search of friction but she hadn’t received further instructions yet so she kept teasing herself.

_‘You’re doing excellent darling, now remove your knickers and tease yourself some more but only on the outside, do you hear me?’_

Hermione was already spreading her wetness with her fingers, preparing to slip her fingers inside the moment she was allowed to do so. She softly circled her clit but prevented from applying too much pressure yet. Something told her the blonde witch wouldn’t be too happy if she came too soon.

 _‘Oh I certainly would be displeased with you Hermione,’_ the woman in question answered her unspoken thought, _‘now slowly insert two fingers and start moving.’_

Again, the young witch obliged and she felt a slight blush of embarrassment appear on her cheek when she felt how easily she slid her fingers inside herself. Usually she didn’t get this wet?

_‘Speed up, dear.’_

Noises of pleasure escaping from the young woman’s lips resonated through the room as she pumped her fingers fast and hard. It was an awkward angle and she couldn’t twist or circle her fingers so while she was close, it wasn’t enough to tumble over the edge.

_‘Now use your other hand and circle your clit. Hard.’_

Hermione gulped and released the hand that was still playing with her breast so she could do what the witch asked of her. A cry of extasy bounced of the walls the moment she pressed three fingers against the bundle of nerves and started rubbing. Suddenly she heard Narcissa’s voice again, laced with desire, hot and raw.

_‘Good girl.’_

It was all Hermione needed to clench down hard on her own fingers, her legs trembling from the orgasm that hit her like a freight train. As she released her fingers, she felt all the tension drain from her body. Her eyelids started to feel heavy and before she could utter a single word, Hermione finally fell asleep.


	9. A True Love's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco visits his mother and unknowingly helps Hermione come up with a possible solution for Narcissa's predicament. But will it be enough? And does Hermione have the courage to do what needs done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 10 days of silence between this chapter and the previous one. But seeing as I posted 3 Christmas one-shots (of which one Bellamione and one Cissamione) I think I'm forgiven. Right?
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy this next chapter! I'm thinking about doing 12 total? We'll see
> 
> Screaming at me in the comments is totally allowed x

Hermione swallowed nervously as Draco Apparated in front of the manor, accompanied by nearly her entire Department and the Minister of Magic himself. The blond wizard looked remarkably better than last time Hermione had seen him. But as he walked closer to the thorn hedge, she could see exhaustion in his eyes. Draco smiled and stopped right in front of the thorns, as close as he could to Hermione.

‘Hello, Granger.’

‘Hi, Draco. Glad to see Bellatrix’s still upholding her end of the bargain by transferring my messages.’

Hermione ignored the scoffing portrait behind her and greeted the other witches and wizards who stood behind Draco at a respectable distance. It was his family home after all. While the brunette could see her former school-bully through the thorns, she still had to raise her voice a little bit to be understandable.

‘Aunty Bella did her part,’ Draco acknowledged, ‘albeit reluctantly.’

‘You should be able to come through, Draco. The wards are broken. But I’d suggest you are the only one to enter as you have Malfoy blood.’

‘You don’t think it’s safe yet?’

Hermione shook her head, ‘I don’t want to risk setting them off again by allowing people inside who are not related to the Malfoy family. If these wards reappear, I won’t be able to break them again. Draco, I am running on my final reserves here.’

While she’d meant to stay strong, Hermione’s voice broke a little bit and her speech almost sounded like a plea. There were some protests to be heard among the wizards from the Ministry of Magic and even Shacklebolt opened his mouth to argue but Draco stopped him with a single raised finger.

‘If Ms Granger says it’s too dangerous for you to enter the Manor, then it’s too dangerous. My mother’s life is at risk here or did you forget, Minister?’

‘Certainly not, but I’m merely suggesting –‘

‘Don’t forget how much Galleons I promised to donate to the Ministry if this mission is successful. That money can just as easily stay in my own vault.’

The threat vibrated through the air, making all the people present tense up. Hermione remembered how snobbish and arrogant Draco used to sound but she almost didn’t recognize him here. He spoke with authority and demanded respect. Without raising his voice or even looking at the men behind him, he’d established who was in charge of this operation. Hermione couldn’t help but feel impressed.

Draco gulped and closed his eyes before stepping forwards, expecting the thorns to tear his skin open but the branches moved aside for him as they’d done for Hermione weeks ago. The wizard stepped through the opening, nearly tripping in his haste as it immediately closed behind him. He nodded at Shacklebolt before the Minister and his team Apparated away. When he turned around, he frowned.

‘You look like shit, Granger.’

‘Please, call me Hermione. And thank you. I feel like shit too.’

They went inside and if Draco thought it odd that Hermione floated his aunt’s portrait to the library, he didn’t comment on it. His eyes widened at the sight of the current state the Manor was in, despite Pim’s best efforts to clean it up a bit. Hermione gently squeezed his hand. It had to be difficult to see the house you grew up in in ruins.

‘You did an amazing job, Hermione,’ Draco suddenly whispered still taking in the damage, ‘without you mother would be dead by now.’

‘If you didn’t warn me in time…’

‘My family has a thing for dark magic. Adding a death trap the moment someone tries to break through the wards? I wasn’t very surprised when I discovered it to be honest.’

‘Well, despite escaping the deadline, we’re not out of the woods yet,’ Hermione sighed, ‘your mother is still fast asleep.’

‘Hey, you’ll get there. If anybody can solve this riddle, it’s you.’

The brunette lost her fight against her tears, ‘I’ve weakened myself up to the point where I can barely move around without needing to pause to take a breath.’

Before Hermione knew what happened, she was enveloped in a tight hug. And while she’d spent some nights next to Narcissa, she’d missed the warmth of a human body. She’d missed kindness or even a gentle smile and here Draco stood, being the friend she so desperately needed. She sobbed against his shoulder while he just held her in silence. When she finally regained some control of herself, he withdrew.

‘Feel better?’

‘A bit,’ Hermione sniffed, feeling utterly ridiculous.

‘I brought you food,’ the blonde wizard suddenly remembered, ‘you’re terribly skinny and malnourished which is probably partially to blame for your current state of mind.’

Hermione blinked, ‘you brought me food? I don’t remember asking you to.’

‘Bella asked me,’ Draco said so casually, Hermione almost didn’t believe her own ears.

‘Bellatrix Lestrange… asked you, Draco Malfoy… to bring me food?’

The wizard smiled indicating that he also didn’t understand where that came from as he threw a satchel at Hermione who caught it with a puzzled expression on her face. It was magically enlarged on the inside and the moment she opened it, the smell of pizza hit her in the face making her almost moan from happiness.

‘You get some food in your stomach. I’m going to talk to my mother.’

Draco smiled at the sight of Hermione who immediately summoned Pim and handed him the satchel so he could pick something to eat as well. The grateful babblings of the Elf followed Draco upstairs and the wizard shook his head. She really was the most peculiar girl he’d ever met.

***

Hermione had settled herself in the library, snacking on some cheese and sausage Draco brought with him after having devoured the entire pizza in record time, and was reading yet another pile of books. Bellatrix, secretly very jealous of all the delicious food Hermione was eating, scraped her throat causing the witch to jump.

‘Merlin’s beard! I forgot you were there!’

‘So I’ve noticed. I just paid a little visit to Draco’s wife to inform her that he has not fallen under the same curse as his mother. She doesn’t really trust the Ministry of Magic.’

‘There was a time, I’d be very insulted by that notion. But judging by what they did to your sister? I get it. Rest assured that I will make sure they honour their part of the deal by giving her back her full freedom.’

Bellatrix nodded her head in appreciation but further remained silent on the matter. It was not a discussion to be held now as Narcissa had to wake up first. And there was no certainty whatsoever that Hermione would succeed in doing so.

‘Thanks for the food, by the way,’ Hermione said while putting yet another piece of cheese in her mouth with a content hum.

‘I honestly cannot believe you didn’t think about this yourself? Aren’t you supposed to be the Brighest-Witch-of-your-Age?’

‘I guess I had other things on my mind.’

‘Other things than preventing yourself from starving to death? You can’t survive on books alone,’ Bellatrix said while pointing at the giant pile of books next to Hermione, ‘what are you reading anyway?’

‘I’m trying to find more information on sleeping curses. There must be something in this library that tells us how to wake your sister up.’

***

Draco sobbed the moment he saw his mother lying lifelessly on her bed. She looked skinny, more pale than usual and so painfully dead it broke his heart. He sunk to his knees next to her and put his forehead against hers, his tears staining her cold cheeks.

‘Oh, mother. What has happened to you?’

 _‘Draco?’_ a hesitant voice sounded, _‘is that you?’_

The witch felt overjoyed with happiness but equally frustrated that it was impossible to hug her son. To look in his eyes and to run her hands through his blonde hair, something he’d always hated but she couldn’t resist doing nevertheless. She heard him crying softly and fought her restrained body for the thousandth time since she got cursed.

‘I’m so sorry, mother. I should have been here for you!’

_‘Draco love, calm down. This is not your fault. Please, don’t cry.’_

While trying to get a hold of himself, Draco grabbed one of his mother’s hands and kissed it. The thought of her lying here for months on end without someone to talk to chilled him to the bone. His mother had suffered enough. It was time for her to start a new life.

‘Hermione will fix this.’

_‘I have every confidence in her, but Draco darling, we must be realistic. There is a possibility I am beyond saving.’_

Draco shook his head fiercely, ‘I won’t allow it. I’m staying here until you wake up.’

Laughter tinkled in the back of Draco’s mind, _‘darling, you know that isn’t possible. You have a sick wife who needs care and a little baby boy who needs his father.’_

‘But you are my mother,’ Draco argued with a broken voice.

_‘You’ll soon discover dear son, that the happiness of their children, is every parents’ curse. And we carry it gladly.’_

‘The loneliness must have driven you crazy,’ the wizard snorted, ‘because you’re talking as if you’ve already given up.’

_‘You’re right. Thinking like this will get us nowhere. Now tell me about you. How have you been and how is my sweet grandson?’_

***

Hermione startled when the Patronus floated in front of her and informed her that her guest had arrived. She flicked her wand to take Bellatrix with her as the with had developed a habit of following her everywhere by ordering Pim around and she knew the poor Elf was tired and resting right now. The brunette walked to the edge of the domain, stopping right in front of the thorns and smiled.

‘Hello Andy.’

‘Hermione, sweetheart! How are you?’

‘Hello to you too, sister,’ Bellatrix drawled obviously not liking being ignored.

‘Bella,’ Andy inclined her head, ‘we meet again.’

Before the tension between the two sisters could grow any further, Hermione waved her hand dismissively between them. She was annoyed and not in the mood for either of their antics.

‘I’m fine. Andy, I need a favour. When Narcissa wakes up, she will need lots of time to revalidate. Lying down for months on end is a real assault on a human body. Her muscles will have deteriorated and she’s lost a lot of weight. Her basic instincts and needs will return as well but if she eats or drinks too much at once, she’ll die nevertheless.’

The witch who looked so much like her insane sister but was nothing like her, nodded, ‘you’re right. What do you need me to do?’

‘Will you take Cissy in until she recovers?’

Andy and Bellatrix raised their eyebrow in exactly the same way when they heard Hermione calling their sister by her pet name. The portrait smirked at the woman on the other side of the thorn hedge and Andy couldn’t resist a smile in return. Hermione didn’t notice as she was too busy trying to squish her notes through the branches.

‘That’s a lot you’re asking, sweetheart,’ Andy eventually said.

‘I know but think about it. She isn’t safe until the Ministry clears her from all charges. Her magic will have weakened so she’s in no way capable of defending herself and the house she lives in is totally wrecked. Unless you want her to be hospitalized at St. Mungo’s?’

Andy sighed, she hated it when Hermione made sense. And she often did. So she nodded her approval and accepted Hermione’s notes about possible trauma and after-effects from being cursed. The witch smiled. Hermione always came prepared.

‘Send me a Patronus when you need me to come pick her up,’ Andy said with a smile before Disapparating on the spot not wanting to leave Teddy alone for too long.

When Hermione and Bellatrix re-entered the Manor, Draco stood waiting for them. He’d shoved his hands in his pockets and looked utterly miserable. But when he saw Hermione, he chuckled.

‘Are you wearing my old clothes?’

The witch blushed, ‘well mine had gotten terribly dirty and torn apart so your mother suggested I’d wear these instead.’

Draco shook his head, ‘burn them when you get out of here, will you?’

‘Why? Because they’re stained with my filthy blood?’ Hermione snapped earning her a mocking cackle from Bellatrix.

‘Salazar’s snake Hermione, no. They remind me too much of the prick I was when I attended Hogwarts. I don’t understand why mother hasn’t thrown them out yet.’

‘Oh…’

‘Oh indeed,’ Draco scoffed, ‘you still don’t think too highly of me.’

‘Old habits die hard,’ Hermione said while dragging Draco with her to the library, ‘but while you’re here, you can help me solve this riddle.’

***

A few hours later, both Draco and Hermione took a little break from reading to give their eyes some rest. They’d been talking a bit about their lives after Hogwarts when Hermione accidentally pushed over the pile of books by waving her arms enthusiastically while telling a story. When she collected the fallen books, she snickered.

‘What’s this? A book about fairytales?’

Draco looked at the cover and blushed, ‘that’s the book my mom used to read me stories from before bed.’

‘Fairytale stories,’ Hermione joked.

‘Well fairytales are actually the oldest form of magic. Or at least, the oldest form that has been written down. Or how do you think muggles came up with sleeping curses, witches and magical creatures?’

‘I didn’t know that,’ Hermione said with genuine interest.

‘I’ve studied so many Manuscripts about fairytales for work. It’s very interesting. Of course they changed over the years but in the end they all talk about magic,’ Draco explained, ‘in fact my mother’s current situation reminds me a bit about the story of the slumbering squib.’

‘The what now?’

The blonde wizard laughed, ‘a story about a squib trying out magic but messing it up terribly so she ends up being cursed. Don’t you know it?’

‘My parents read me the muggle version of that story,’ Hermione mused, ‘reminds me a bit of Snow White who bit a poisoned apple or Sleeping Beauty who pricks her finger on a cursed spinning wheel.’

Draco shook his head, obviously finding Hermione’s fairytales rather ridiculous as he stretched his back. It was getting late and Hermione suspected he’d be heading home soon to his wife and son. But before he rose to his feet, he frowned.

‘Do you think it’ll be possible to move my mother? Take her with me through the hedge to a safer place?’

Hermione bit her lip, ‘I’m a bit reluctant to be honest. We don’t know how the Manor will react. What if it triggers the wards again? Or what if she dies the moment she leaves the estate? There’s so many things that can go wrong.’

‘Okay. I trust you. But if you can’t solve this problem, we’re moving her. Even if she dies, it’ll be a better faith than being trapped in her own body for all eternity.’

While she didn’t like the sound of that one bit, Hermione nodded. Draco was Narcissa’s son after all and no matter how fond she’d become of the beautiful witch, she had no right in claiming her for herself. Even if Hermione would gladly spent that eternity trying to save the woman she once so despised.

‘I’ll inform the Minister of our agreement,’ Draco said while putting on his jacket and fighting his tears yet again, ‘but send word to me if you need me. Anything, Hermione. Even if it’s just to keep you company and bring you food.’

The witch nodded and waved as Draco left the Manor, simply walking through the hedge of thorns that had her trapped like a helpless little bird. Purebloods and their ridiculous blood magic, Hermione thought while shaking her head. She looked at the fairytale book in her hands and shrugged. Some light reading would do her good and she had time after all…

_… The powerful wizard ascended the stairs of the enchanted tower, feeling the magic of the curse buzzing around him. His staff made a loud ticking sound each time it hit another step of the staircase and when he finally arrived, he blew the door open with a simple spell._

_There she was, sleeping on the armchair. Born from magical parents but with no ability to cast a spell herself, the squib had tried to perform magic. The broken wand she had used for her experiment, was still firmly in her grip despite it being the reason she was stuck in a cursed slumber._

_The wizard smiled as he knew many had come before him but none had been able to break the curse. Fools! He thought. Was there nobody that knew the strongest form of magic was love? He shook his head and floated the unconscious woman outside of the tower where the local farmer’s son was waiting. The wizard accepted the coin the boy had worked for so hard the past few weeks and gave him the solution to the riddle._

_At the sight of the muggle’s confused expression, the wizard laughed and laughed. Where most muggles didn’t know magic existed, they sure always expected a magical scenario! The boy stammered his gratitude, still very impressed by the wizard’s greatness and …_

Hermione rolled her eyes so much, they nearly fell out of their sockets. No wonder Draco grew up thinking he was better than muggleborn witches or wizards. Even the fairytales read to him stank of pureblood-supremacy. She nearly tossed the book aside when she heard Draco’s voice inside her head. _Fairytales are the one of the oldest forms of magic._

And there it was again after being weakened from exhaustion for weeks, her neverending curiosity that resurfaced like a blazing fire. Hermione opened the book again and quickly skimmed to the part where the curse was broken.

_… the farmer’s son closed his eyes and thought of every happy memory he had with this girl he loved before giving her a true love’s kiss. At first, nothing happened but then suddenly her chest started to rise and fall again as she breathed for the first time in weeks._

Hermione snorted. A true love’s kiss? Honestly? She threw the book away and it landed before the feet of Bellatrix with a thud making the witch look up in surprise.

‘Who are you and what have you done to muddy?’

‘What do you mean,’ Hermione replied exasperated.

‘The witch I know loves books. All books. She wouldn’t just throw them away like a filthy rag.’

‘Well this witch has had enough. For a second I thought I’d found something but it turns out to be utter rubbish.’

Bellatrix tilted her head to be able to read the cover of the book and frowned, ‘a book about fairytales?’

‘The oldest magic ever written down according to you nephew.’

Realization struck as Bella’s expression changed from a frown to a smile, ‘ah, of course. Love as the strongest form of magic.’

‘Don’t tell me you believe that bullshit to be true?’

Bellatrix squinted at Hermione and tapped her index finger against her lips, contemplating her next words carefully.

‘Did Harry Potter not survive the killing curse because his mother sacrificed herself? Was true love not the reason Snape betrayed us Death Eaters and became a spy for Dumbledore? Is true love not the most powerful magic in almost every story?’

The witch had leaned in while she spoke and it almost looked as if she was going to fall right out of her portrait, making Hermione lean back a bit. She was shocked to hear Bellatrix Lestrange talk like this but on the other hand, she did have a point.

‘You’ve informed yourself well, that’s for sure,’ Hermione finally stammered.

Bellatrix shrugged, ‘I never trusted Snape so when the war was over and Cissy came into this room nearly ripping my portrait apart because she was furious that I died, I asked her to tell me the whole story. It was one of the last times, she ever paid a visit to me.’

Hermione rubbed her temples, ‘I still find it so confusing to hear you talk like a normal person. True love’s kiss though? That sounds more like mental Bellatrix again.’

‘Well, there’s only one way to find out, muddy.’

‘Lucius is dead. Did you not know that?’

The portrait’s eyes widened a bit but Bella gave no other indication that she was surprised about this news. She had seen Draco crying his heart out a few months ago but had felt too out of her depth to ask him what had happened. The wizard had been at his lowest back then. No wife, a crying infant, a demanding job and no family to guide him. Bellatrix had just assumed it was too much for him but knowing that his father had died, made more sense now.

‘While my sister learned to love her husband over the years, the marriage was arranged muddy. There was no true love to be found. Something that became painfully clear towards the end of the war.’

Hermione swallowed, remembering the ice cold gaze on Narcissa’s face the moment her husband was sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban. She had not shed a single tear. The witch shuddered.

‘Then we’re lost. Who is going to kiss Narcissa?’

‘Damnit, you fool!’ Bellatrix suddenly shrieked, slamming her fist against the frame making her portrait shuffle a few inches forwards, ‘do you really not see it?’

‘See what?’ Hermione asked surprised by the sudden display of power.

‘There’s only a select group of people calling my sister Cissy and you’re completely besotted with her. You talk for hours and you’re risking your own life for her. How stupid do you think I am?’

Hermione laughed, ‘you think I am the one to kiss her?’

‘I repeat myself. What do you have to lose?’

And it was with those final words that Hermione found herself standing in the door opening of Narcissa’s bedroom. She had argued with Bellatrix for nearly two hours up until the point where she had burst into tears and confessed every feeling she ever felt towards the blonde witch. Bellatrix had been awkward, sarcastic and uncomfortable but she’d also been honest. There was something going on between Gryffindor’s Golden Girl and the Slytherin Ice Queen and Hermione couldn’t deny it.

When Bellatrix had repeated herself a third time, asking Hermione what was the worst that could happen, the witch had to admit that she had a point. But she was nervous as hell and couldn’t find the courage to do what she had to up until the point where Narcissa picked up on it.

_‘Hermione? What’s wrong?’_

‘I might have a solution for your current predicament. But I’m not sure you will like it and I’m scared you’ll hate me if I do it without permission.’

_‘Darling, I am way beyond caring about whether I’ll like something or not. The only thing I want right now, is to break free from this curse so I can look at you with my own eyes. Perhaps even hug you if you’ll allow it…’_

Hermione smiled as she came closer to the witch and gently caressed her cheek as not to startle her too much. She’d like that hug very much indeed. The brunette sighed and counted to ten, trying to muster every bit of bravery she could find, she cast one final glance at the breathtakingly beautiful woman that was sleeping so soundly. At long last she closed her eyes, bent forward and softly pressed her lips against Narcissa’s willing with every fibre of her being for the witch to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to visit my profile on AO3, where you can find more Cissamione and even a bit of Bellamione. You can also follow me on Tumblr. I have the same name everywhere ;)


	10. Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Narcissa share some final moments together before parting ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in one-go as I'll be very busy coming week working and didn't want to make you wait too long ;) 
> 
> I hope you like it! Two more chapters to go before this fairytale gets its happily ever after!

At first, nothing happens and Hermione felt like an idiot with her lips still firmly pressed on Narcissa’s. But then, a shockwave ripples through the air with a loud _whoosh_ shaking everything in its way. Hermione startles, breaks the kiss and steps back unsure what to do next. And finally, ever so slowly, Narcissa’s chest starts to rise and fall again. Her first breaths are a bit shallow but her eyes flutter open nevertheless and look at Hermione with such an intense blue, the witch can’t help but be in awe by such beauty.

 _‘Oh’_ Narcissa sounded surprised in Hermione’s head as she blinked a few times.

‘It worked,’ the brunette whispered, ‘you’re awake!’

Narcissa smiled and the room suddenly felt so much brighter. She tried to raise her hand to cup Hermione’s cheek, but her arm barely moved an inch. The radiant smile quickly made way for a frown as Narcissa glanced at her twitching muscles. Hermione chuckled.

‘You’ve been lying down for four months. Give your muscles some time to rebuild themselves.’

‘Everything hurts,’ Narcissa finally managed to say but her voice sounded strained and was barely more than a whisper.

‘That’s normal. Your voice will need some time to recover too. If speaking becomes too tiresome, you can go back to talking in my head.’

The blonde nodded and licked her dry lips. She was thirsty. It was the first thing she felt apart from the sore muscles and she was relieved to discover her body was picking up where it’d left rather quickly. But where she had been sleeping quite comfortably before, she now felt like a huge weight was pressing her down and she had to focus on her breathing in order not to panic.

‘Shall I lift you up a bit? So you can rest against the headboard?’ Hermione asked with a gentle smile.

_‘Please.’_

Hermione carefully put her arms underneath Narcissa’s and placed both her hands behind the woman’s head. Her neck might not yet be strong enough and she didn’t want to risk injuring the witch. It was a good thing she was featherlight because Narcissa couldn’t push herself up to help Hermione a little bit. But they managed and suddenly, Narcissa was sitting in the bed, comfortably surrounded by pillows Hermione had arranged in such a way they helped her keep her posture. It was strange to use her eyes again and when the younger woman saw how much the light caused her to blink, Hermione quickly dimmed it.

‘Better. Thank you.’

‘Can I get you anything?’ Hermione asked while sitting on the bed next to Narcissa, facing her.

The woman smiled and croaked, ‘a kiss?’

A faint blush appeared on Hermione’s cheeks but she ignored it as she softly brushed her lips against Narcissa’s for a second time. The older woman used all her strength to lean in a bit, deepening the kiss but had to withdraw fast as she was already breathless. Hermione couldn’t help but shake her head.

‘You impatient witch. Rest now and you can kiss me all you want later. Deal?’

Narcissa smirked and Hermione felt her body respond in such a way it was almost embarrassing. She coughed to distract herself from every impure thought that crossed her mind so Narcissa wouldn’t catch up on them. But the woman smirked even wider and Hermione knew she had failed completely. Ah well.

‘Can I get you anything else.’

‘Water.’

The witch immediately jumped to her feet to fetch a glass. She knew perfectly well she could summon it or even ask Pim to bring one, but she needed a moment to compose herself. And Narcissa could probably use a few minutes to let this all sink in. When Hermione reached the bottom of the staircase, a very smug portrait being floated by an Elf cheered at her.

‘You did it!’

‘How the hell do you even know?’ Hermione asked bewildered.

‘Muddy, you look like a gay mess. My sister has that effect on people.’

Hermione just snorted, ‘do me a favour and don’t float upstairs just yet, okay? She’s a bit disoriented and can’t talk or move very well.’

Bellatrix scoffed at her, clearly not in the mood for taking orders from a mudblood but Hermione was dead serious. Narcissa was getting used to the most basic things like breathing and seeing again and having her sarcastic dead sister’s portrait float inside the room was a recipe for disaster.

‘I’m serious, Bellatrix. Go near her and I’ll burn your portrait.’

Hermione nearly growled her threat and the painted Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. She contemplated the words for a bit before shrugging.

‘Might be for the best. We didn’t really get along too well… you know, seeing as she was angry at me for dying.’

She snapped her fingers and Pim immediately obliged by floating her away and into the library again. Bellatrix feigned indifference but Hermione could tell that she was hurt. The witch sighed. She knew it wasn’t fair towards her but it was for the best. What if her sister got upset and tried to shout? Narcissa needed to be stronger first because she could very well injure her vocal cords since Legilimency wasn’t possible with a portrait.

When Hermione appeared upstairs again, Narcissa had managed to raise her hands and was trying out all sorts of movements and exercises. She could even turn her head towards the door to smile at Hermione who entered. The witch kneeled next to the bed and held the glass against Narcissa’s lips. The blonde placed her hands on top of Hermione’s, cupping the glass and drank greedily. But Hermione withdrew.

‘Slow sips, Cissy. You’ll feel sick otherwise,’ she said while dipping her finger in the water and wetting Narcissa’s lips.

The witch smiled and nodded carefully. This time she did manage to raise her hand as she caressed Hermione’s cheek. Something in her blue eyes seemed to break as she softly whispered.

‘So pretty. So kind. And me, so undeserving.’

Hermione tutted, ‘ah, no such talk! I’ve arranged for you to be cared for whilst you recover and whilst the Manor is being repaired. I shall summon them and Draco.’

‘No,’ the blonde answered while placing a hand on Hermione’s arm in order to stop her from leaving the room.

_‘Darling, can we please stay like this a little while longer? I’m awake less than an hour and everything still feels… awkward. By the way, I should really like to bathe and change before anyone else sees me.’_

‘Ever the vain woman, are you?’ Hermione joked.

_‘While that statement is definitely true, the only reason why I don’t want to see other people yet, is because I’m vulnerable now. I’m at my weakest and I hate it when people see me like that. But I trust you.’_

Hermione stayed silent while she pondered on the words. It was a very Slytherin-thing of Narcissa to not want to show her need for help to others but the woman really did need medical care. Narcissa must have sensed her hesitation for she gently squeezed Hermione’s arm.

‘Please,’ she said out loud again while tilting her head, ‘indulge me?’

‘Ugh, you’ve been awake for half an hour and I already can’t resist you going all puppy eyes on me,’ Hermione huffed, ‘and how in Merlin’s beard will you take a bath without drowning?’

‘I’d rather hoped you’d help me?’

 _Oh._ Hermione blinked a few times but before she knew it, she’d wrapped her arms around the witch and Side-Apparated her to the master bathroom. If Narcissa was surprised by the sudden Apparition or the state of the room, she didn’t show it. Hermione carefully guided her to a marble bench carved in the walls and perched her atop of it.

‘Do I undress you or do you have a spell to do it?’ Hermione asked trying very much to sound cool about the situation.

‘Whatever you prefer.’

Hermione swallowed and started to unbutton the dark green dress Narcissa had been wearing for months. If only her hands didn’t shake so much, damnit! The blonde didn’t speak or move while Hermione slowly let the dress fall down her waist and started to unclasp the black bra she was wearing underneath it. Blue eyes just looked at Hermione with a curious expression. The moment her breast were bared, the blonde shivered and Hermione’s gaze shot up to her face and remained there.

She slowly pulled Narcissa to her feet, allowing the dress to slip down ever further and asked if Narcissa could stay upright. When the witch nodded, Hermione closed her eyes and pulled down the blonde’s black knickers. A quick wave of Hermione’s wand had the bath filled with steaming hot water and a lovely vanilla scent. She scooped Narcissa up in her arms, after having cast a featherlight charm on the woman and carried her to the tub.

The sounds of pleasure the blonde made when she sank down into the water, echoed through the room and made Hermione a bit light headed. She allowed Narcissa to soak a bit and collected the dirty clothes.

‘These are so dusty. I’m starting to understand why you so desperately wanted a bath and fresh clothes.’

‘There’s only so much a _scourgify_ can do. Will you pick a new outfit for me, please? Something simple.’

Not daring to leave the woman alone, Hermione summoned a few robes and some underwear. She knew what Cissy’s dressing looked like after all. An appreciative hum escaped the witch in the bath and when Hermione turned towards her, she smiled.

‘Wash my hair for me?’

Hermione rinsed the black and blonde locks of hair thoroughly before soaping them for the first time. Narcissa’s hair was long, nearly reaching halfway her back. It was dry and rather lifeless but the second round of conditioner already made a big difference. Narcissa tilted her head back, causing her breasts to break through the water and Hermione swallowed.

‘I’m not sure whether to find this extremely arousing, or very awkward,’ she admitted.

Narcissa chuckled, ‘I normally hate asking people for help but with you, it’s different much to my surprise. Having you wash my old, wrinkly body however? I’d say awkward.’

‘You’re gorgeous.’

Hermione hadn’t meant to say that but it got away from her before she realized it. Narcissa’s body was anything but old and wrinkly. She tried to be respectful by averting her gaze as much as possible but she couldn’t help a few accidental glances of skin. Narcissa however, noticed not the compliment but the hesitation in which it was said.

‘Gorgeous… but?’

A sigh, ‘your body has suffered from this curse. You look so fragile. I’m scared of breaking you.’

Narcissa turned in her bath so she could face Hermione. Her blue eyes were big and full of adoration. With her wet hair sticking to her shoulders and chest, Narcissa looked absolutely breath-taking. Hermione sunk to her knees next to the tub and leaned her arms on the edge, fingertips dangling in the water. The blonde came closer, their noses almost touching.

‘You saved me,’ she whispered, ‘before closing the distance and kissing Hermione again.

***

After Narcissa had been bathed and dressed, Hermione Side-Apparated her downstairs so she could sit in the porch that looked out over the gardens. She was sat in a comfortable armchair, wrapped in a blanket while eating small pieces of fruit Hermione had cut for her. It was easy to digest and ideal to let her stomach get used to eating again. Her hair was still wet but braided so it wouldn’t get in the way. While she was still sore, the control over her body had already improved a lot.

Bella’s portrait stood next to her. Hermione had watched both witches during the first few minutes of their reconnection but it seemed like Narcissa had let go of all hostility and hatred towards her older sister. So they just talked about the past and Hermione had left them in good faith to summon Andy as it was late enough for her to be awake already.

‘Draco and your caregiver will arrive soon,’ Hermione said while entering the porch again.

Both sisters had settled in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company. Hermione had replaced Narcissa’s water for a little bit of tea as the woman was cold but still had to be careful about what she ate or drank. The brunette had no medical knowledge and wouldn’t take any risks. Next to Narcissa was the fairytale book in which Hermione had found the solution to their problem.

‘You’ll be relieved to be going home soon.’

Hermione smiled, ‘yes, I am. Luna and Ginny have been taking care of Crookshanks and my plants but I miss my apartment. This place… I will never be comfortable here. I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t apologize,’ Narcissa said, ‘I understand completely.’

‘It’s a shame how damaged it is though, Hermione said while looking at the wilted thorns.

They had not disappeared together with Narcissa’s slumber but had slowly wilted, making it possible to remove them without injuring oneself. This did leave the Manor with broken windows, holes in the walls and the ceiling and mud and water everywhere. Hermione knew for a fact that not a single room was spared from this branches.

‘I’m not sure what to do about it, yet. I’ll have it fixed of course, but I’m not sure whether I’ll keep living here.’

Hermione’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, ‘you won’t?’

‘This is no longer my home, Hermione. And my final years here were not happy ones. Besides it’s much too big for a witch alone. I think I will sell it.’

Before Hermione could answer, the familiar _crack_ of Apparition sounded in the hallway, indicating the arrival of Draco and Andy. The brunette gulped. She had not yet dared to tell Narcissa she was going to live at her sister’s house for a few weeks. When Hermione arrived in the hallway to welcome them, Andy enveloped her in a big hug while Draco practically ran to the porch.

‘Mother!’

‘Ah, Draco, my love! It’s so good to see you’, Narcissa said, her voice thick from emotion.

When she let go of her son, she noticed the other guest and froze. Andromeda had always looked so much like Bella in the eyes of strangers, but to Narcissa, she was an entirely different person. Her curls were much tamer and from a rich brown colour Narcissa had always compared to chestnuts. She was taller and had more curves than Bella who’d been thin but muscular. And her eyes. Andy’s eyes were warm and friendly and she smiled a pearly white smile at her sister.

‘Hello Cissy.’

‘Andy?’ Narcissa stammered, ‘what are you doing here?’

‘Hermione asked me to take care of you. I am a Mediwitch after all and she figured you’d rather be with family than with strangers.’

A tear escaped from the usually stoic Narcissa Black as she watched how Andy came closer and kissed her on the hair. She had so longed to see her sister again but lacked the courage to contact her. After all, was she not the one who betrayed her all those years ago and didn’t even bother to show up at her niece’s funeral? Andy seemed to notice her sister’s inner conflict and soothed her.

‘We’ll have plenty of time to catch up, but I’d like to get you home so I can check your vitals. Is that alright?’

‘I don’t understand.’

‘What don’t you understand, Cissy?’

‘How are you and Bella in the same room without hexes flying around?’

Both the portrait as the actual witch chuckled and for a moment, it felt like the Black sisters were reunited once more. Not answering the question, Bellatrix said goodbye and asked Draco to float her outside for a moment, leaving the others alone in the room. Hermione soon followed suit.

‘I’ll go pack her bag, real quick.’

Andy nodded and turned her attention back towards her younger sister, ‘I see you’ve already freshened up a bit.’

Narcissa scrunched up her nose, ‘I was absolutely filthy. Be glad I’ve washed before you had to touch me.’

‘Quite the achievement, though,’ Andy continued with a shit-eating grin on her face, ‘taking a bath all by yourself when you’re barely able to move.’

Cissy suddenly realized where her sister was getting at and muttered something in her teacup. Andy just laughed.

‘Unbelievable. Only you can seduce someone while being cursed. And that’s a compliment.’

‘I’ll take it’, Narcissa said feeling very relieved that Hermione had returned with extra clothes for her to wear. 

Andy helped her sister get up and they shuffled to the hallway together to Side-Apparate from there. Draco exchanged a few quick words with his mother, promising to visit her the same evening after having checked on his family first and after having dealt with the Ministry of Magic. Bellatrix was nowhere to be seen and Hermione expected her to float around the house somewhere, bossing Pim around. She was sure the Elf would be relieved when his real Mistress returned for him.

‘Hermione. I can’t thank you enough.’

‘Don’t worry about it. After all, I was just doing my job.’

‘That’s true but I don’t think that spending four weeks in a cursed Manor is your idea of a typical Friday afternoon.’

The witch laughed, ‘that’s what you get when you’re only interested in the extremely difficult cases. And who am I to ignore a friend in need?’

Draco looked up at the word friend and smiled nervously. Suddenly he saw the book Hermione had taken from the porch and shook his head.

‘To think that the solution of this riddle came from a children’s book.’

‘Ah, yes!’ Hermione grinned, ‘true love conquers all.’

When she saw Draco’s expression change from amusement to something that looked like he was in pain, she realized what she’d just said. Trying to resolve the situation, Hermione began to stammer.

‘I mean, I think it was more true friendship in this case. Your mother and I have talked for so many hours and maybe –‘

‘Granger,’ Draco said awkwardly, ‘I know you kissed my mother. So please don’t bother.’

‘You do?’ Hermione answered sheepishly.

‘Do you really think my aunt wouldn’t jump to the occasion to taunt me mercilessly about this?’

‘Oh… I’m so sorry, Draco.’

The wizard waved his hand dismissively, ‘forget it. As long as you’re both happy. I’d threaten to kick your ass if you hurt her, but I remember being punched in the face by you.’

Hermione snickered and waved at Draco who Disapparated to his appointment with Kingsley Shacklebolt to fulfil his payment and finish some paperwork. Hermione suddenly groaned when she thought about the pile of paperwork that would be waiting for her. The downside of bureaucracy. When she was about to leave the Manor herself, she heard a familiar voice.

‘Leaving without saying goodbye, are we?’

Hermione turned to face Bellatrix who was sulking in her portrait. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt. The woman would be lonely again very soon. The brunette smiled her warmest smile.

‘I’ll talk to you soon, okay? I’ll come back.’

‘Pffff, as if I’d want to talk to a mudblood,’ Bellatrix spat but her words lacked bite and sincerity.

The young witch rolled her eyes before Disapparating herself, leaving Malfoy Manor behind.

‘Goodbye, Hermione,’ the woman in the portrait said before walking off her canvas in search of some distraction.

***

The moment Hermione appeared in her own flat, she saw a flash of red before being hugged way too tightly.

‘Ow, Ginny! You’re hurting me.’

‘We’re just so glad you’re okay!’

 _We?_ Hermione thought and when she unwrapped herself from Ginny’s embrace, she saw all her friends sitting on her couch. Her entire apartment was spotless, her fridge filled with food and her cat was purring on the window sill being all fat and happy. The brunette felt her eyes well up.

‘Oh, guys! This is so sweet!’

They all hugged her, telling her how happy they were to have her back and asked her to tell the entire story. And so Hermione did, relieved to be able to talk about her feelings to real life people instead of a painted witch. And much to her friend’s credit – even Ron’s – they all refrained from commenting when she talked about her love for Narcissa.

Hermione only saw understanding smiles and couldn’t help but cry a little bit. It had been so emotionally and physically draining, she felt like she would vanish into thin air. Ginny luckily recognized the signs and ushered everybody out so Hermione could sleep. She stayed a little longer to make sure her friend got showered and into bed safely before leaving her as well. Hermione needed a little time for herself but they would be there when she needed them.

When the Brightest-Witch-of-her-Age arrived at work the day after, she was met with a thunderous applause. Every witch and wizard in the Atrium was clapping for her while she made her way to the elevators. Hermione blushed and shook so many hands she felt like winning the war again. She answered some questions for a journalist from the Daily Prophet and posed for a picture before managing to arrive at her office.

‘As you can see, this entire situation is no longer a secret.’

Hermione smiled as Shacklebolt entered her office, ‘reminds me of my time at Hogwarts where everybody always knew what we weren’t supposed to know.’

‘What are you doing here, Hermione?’

The witch frowned, ‘errrm, working? I have to fill in the paperwork.’

Shacklebolt shook his head, ‘honestly Hermione. The paperwork can wait. I want you to take the remainder of the week off to recover. This has been a very demanding assignment for you.’

‘Can I at least discuss the workload with my team? I don’t want my Department to succumb to chaos.’

‘Of course and then I want you out of my Ministry or I’ll have you arrested,’ Kingsley said with a smile before leaving the office.

‘Oh and Hermione?’

‘Yes?’

‘Well done. A remarkable display of talent and competence.’

The door closed behind him but not before a memo had made its way inside. Hermione tapped on it with her wand, allowing it to unfold.

_Dear Hermione_

_I have an outing planned with Teddy tomorrow and was wondering if you would be able to keep an eyes on Cissy whilst I’m away? I’ll leave around 11am and should be back before dinner. She’ll appreciate the company, I’m sure._

_She hasn’t stopped talking about you since she arrived. I wonder why that is…._

_Anyhow, owl me your reply, okay?_

_Andy_

_PS: Teddy says hi!_

Hermione felt her heart flutter in her chest from the idea of seeing Cissy again soon. She had missed her presence at night and her cool but comforting words in her mind. The witch closed her eyes and envisioned the blue eyes she liked so much. Hermione shuddered. Funny how she had scoffed at the idea of a true love’s kiss and now couldn’t wait to kiss Narcissa again. For she definitely, undeniably, ridiculously and deeply loved the blonde witch.


	11. Recovery and discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cissy is still recovering at Andy's place, relieved to be finally freed from the Manor as she meets Hermione again. The witch is still insecure about what she likes and what she wants so Narcissa decides to help her a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I'm back again!
> 
> I do apologize for the long wait but I've worked shifts up to 17 hours for 2 weeks during the holidays ;) no time or energy to write and then I kinda fell in love with another badass witch and ugggh, useless lesbian alert!
> 
> Anyhow, this chapter is rather smutty. As Hermione has no experience with women, but Narcissa knows from her youth that she likes both sexes, it reminded me a lot of the beginnings of my own relationship. And I think we all remember the first awkward lesbian fumbles when we finally got our hands on a gorgeous woman ey ;) 
> 
> So instead of steamy hotness from the start, I decided on a different approach. Hope you like it! One more chapter to go after this!

The radiant smile that appeared on Narcissa’s face the moment Hermione entered the house, made the young witch’s heart flutter in her chest. The blonde was sitting in an armchair with a warm blanket wrapped around her legs. She was still pale but the rather deadly looking complexion she had at Malfoy Manor, had vanished. Even a few hours in her sister’s care had obviously done her good. Of course, Andromeda was a very skilled Mediwitch.

‘Hello sweetheart.’

Andy’s voice startled Hermione as she had been rather consumed by Narcissa’s ice blue gaze. When she turned towards the middle Black sister, she was met with a shit-eating grin and rolled her eyes.

‘Hello Andy.’

‘So glad you could make it! Teddy’s been looking forward to this trip for so long. I would have hated having to disappoint him.’

‘Can’t have that, now can we?’ Hermione said with a wink to the blue haired boy that peeked around the door.

Andy laughed before ushering Teddy back into the hallway so he could put on his jacket and shoes. Whilst she buttoned her own coat, she kissed her sister on the head and walked towards Hermione.

‘There’s fruit salad in the fridge should you want some. I’ll be back before dinner but you can always call me if you need me.’

‘We’ll be fine,’ Cissy said exasperated but not entirely managing to hide a smirk.

‘Good!’ Andy answered cheerfully, ‘then you won’t object to having Hermione help you shower.’

Both women fell silent at the remark. Hermione’s jaw dropped while Narcissa simply frowned.

‘I took a bath before coming here, Andy…’

‘Precisely my point. Hermione helped you with that too, right? While our renewed relationship is something that makes me very happy, seeing you in your bare arse is a bridge too far.’

Andromeda nodded as if that statement settled the matter and excited the room with a far too cheerful _goodbye!_

‘She’s such a menace, but I love her dearly,’ Narcissa said breaking the silence that lingered after Andy’s departure.

‘So? Do you need help?’

Narcissa tutted her lips at Hermione while pondering on the question. Her gaze roamed over the brunette in front of her in such a slow manner, it made Hermione a bit nervous. After what felt like an hour but wasn’t even a minute, she spoke.

‘A walk first, perhaps? Andy has a schedule with exercises written down for me somewhere.’

Hermione nodded and helped Narcissa out of the armchair, draping one arm around her waist for support. They shuffled outside into Andy’s rather spacious garden. It was unkept but there was beauty in its wildness. A variety of flowers blossomed and the slightly chilly breeze brought a blush on both women’s cheeks. When they reached the end of the garden however, Narcissa was already slightly breathless.

‘I hate that I’m incapacitated still,’ she grumbled.

‘You are not incapacitated, you dramaqueen. Your body is still recovering.’

‘My body is sweating from walking in a _garden_ , dear.’

‘You can’t expect to run a triathlon the day after waking up from a nap that lasted four months!’

Hermione’s point totally flew over Narcissa’s head who scrunched up her nose wondering what in Salazar’s name a triathlon could be. They rested a bit on a rusty old bench that had been almost completely claimed by nature before resuming their little walk back to the house. By the time they made it back, the blonde witch was actually panting.

‘I might need that shower after all,’ she joked while wiping a bead of sweat from her brow.

The brunette nodded with a sympathetic smile and Apparated the both of them upstairs. The bathroom itself was small as Andy had not inherited a single Galleon from the Black family and lived in a very modest and affordable house. She and Ted had worked very hard to pay for everything they had and Andy wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Admirable as that may be, it did cause some discomfort for both witches who were bumping into each other awkwardly.

‘Honestly, how can Andy be okay with this pitiful excuse for a bathroom?’

‘Not everybody owns a shower in which you can do a triple somersault, Cissy. We’ll manage although I must admit that a bath would be a lot easier. How will I prevent you from toppling over when your body gets too tired?’

There was that smirk again. It always made Hermione want to scoff at it and kiss it away at the same time. The quirked eyebrow and slightly pulled up lip just did things to her body she wasn’t ready to acknowledge yet. Suddenly Narcissa swayed a bit causing Hermione to grab her waste a bit firmer before the blonde whispered softly.

‘I guess you’ll have to join me.’

Hermione felt herself go a dark shade of pink while spluttering something rather unintelligible. Narcissa made sense as usual but that didn’t mean she had to be such a tease about it. Even when the brunette had finally decided for herself that yes, she liked the older woman and yes, she wanted to find out what was going on between them, that didn’t mean she was extremely comfortable about it already.

Narcissa seemed to pick up on her hesitation as she slowly stepped closer and took Hermione’s hand in her own. Her teasing smirk had changed into a sympathetic smile and she kissed Hermione lightly on the cheek.

‘I apologize dear. You’re uncomfortable but rest assured, teasing is my way to deal with nerves. So you’re not alone in your predicament.’

Hermione blinked, ‘you’re nervous too?’

‘Naturally. What if I don’t live up to you expectations?’

This time, Hermione giggled, ‘honestly, I don’t know what to expect. I’ve never realized I liked women before so this is all rather new.’

Narcissa nodded, ‘then we’ll take it slow. But I really do want that shower. I’m sweaty.’

The way she scrunched up her nose, made Hermione laugh again. Who knew that the former Malfoy Matriarch could be so ridiculously adorable? Before the blonde could raise her hand and vanish her clothes however, Hermione stopped her.

‘I’d like to do it myself, if that’s alright?’

Blue eyes widened in surprise but the witch smiled nevertheless. Hermione tried to ignore the sharp intake of breath from Narcissa the moment her fingers started undoing the buttons of her dress. It was a simple grey one with two rows of buttons, one decorative and one with an actual function. They started from the hem of the dress all the way to Narcissa’s hips, and that was it. No glitter or expensive embroidery like Cissy used to wear. This was a dress Andy picked because it was easy to get on or off in case her sister was too tired to do it herself.

‘Nothing fancy, I’m afraid,’ Narcissa said with a chuckle but Hermione shook her head.

‘You could wear a potato sack and still look absolutely gorgeous.’

Before the blonde witch could respond to the compliment, Hermione pushed the unbuttoned dress off her shoulders and it immediately fell on the ground as it was slightly too big for her slim figure. Hermione kept her gaze firmly fixed on some point above Narcissa’s head as she snapped her fingers to let the woman’s undergarments disappear as well. She then guided the older woman into the shower after checking the temperature of the water.

‘I’ll join you in a second. I’m just going to get undressed myself and find some towels and clean clothes for us.’

Narcissa nodded, convinced that she could stand up for a few moments by herself without a problem while she enjoyed the feeling of the hot water caressing her sore muscles. When Hermione finally joined her, the witch practically stumbled into the shower as she had her eyes firmly shut. Narcissa chuckled and kept her gaze above chest level in order to respect Hermione’s privacy as well. But when the younger woman tried to reach out to her, hands trembling with nerves, Narcissa intervened.

‘Darling,’ she breathed while wrapping her hands around Hermione’s squeezing them, ‘it’s alright to look.’

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and blinked when a few drops of water stuck to her lashes. Narcissa’s hair was already soaked, clinging to her skin but it somehow made her even prettier. The water was hot and the bathroom slowly filled with steam, shrouding both women’s naked flesh from curious eyes. Hermione was almost disappointed but she smiled nevertheless.

‘I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable,’ she lied.

‘Who are you protecting, dear?’ Cissy responded, not believing a single word the brunette said, ‘me? Or yourself?’

Hermione sighed, ‘I just don’t know what I’m doing. I know I like you, but I’m not sure if I like the feeling of a female body. It’s just all so unfamiliar and I feel awkward.’

‘Well, in that case,’ Narcissa said, feeling relieved that Hermione was being so honest with her, ‘it’s alright to touch as well.’

‘What?’

‘You can touch me, darling. Explore. Find out whether you like a female body or not. You’ll need to know before we can continue whatever this is between us.’

Hermione wanted to answer but she couldn’t manage more than a strangled squeak. It took her a few moments, but she gathered every bit of Gryffindor courage she could find, and stepped closer to the woman standing underneath the shower. When she wrapped Narcissa in a hug, the woman practically melted into the embrace and Hermione felt something stir in the pit of her stomach.

Encouraged by her own desire, she took a step back and let her hands roam the pale, wet body in front of her. She caressed shoulders, arms, elbows and lingered on Narcissa’s back and stomach that felt muscular and flexed under every touch. Hermione frowned when she realized she found every curve she encountered extremely sexy before resuming her exploration of Narcissa’s body. When she cupped the witch’s ass and squeezed, the blonde moaned.

And Hermione’s world shattered. The butterflies she had felt in her stomach before, all vaporized on the spot when a roaring fire coursed through her body. Before she knew what she was doing, she kissed the woman in her arms hard, consumed with need and hunger. Narcissa immediately responded and opened her mouth to invite Hermione in. Their tongues clashed in a wet, sloppy kiss and the blonde moaned again.

Their breasts rubbed together, making their nipples harden from the friction and it drew Hermione’s attention away from Narcissa’s lovely shaped backside. The steam cleared just enough for her to spot two pink buds and she didn’t hesitate a second to wrap her mouth around one. She didn’t know if Narcissa slipped on the wet surface or her knees simply gave away, but Hermione caught her and pressed her against the tiles for additional support. The cold stones made Narcissa gasp, pressing her tits forward even more and Hermione felt like she was drowning.

When she decided that both nipples had been licked, kissed and sucked enough, she simply cupped both breasts and squeezed making Narcissa gasp. Hermione, thrumming with confidence now, immediately plunged her tongue back between those gorgeous swollen lips and kissed the older woman senseless. When they broke apart for air, Narcissa laughed.

‘This was unexpected.’

‘Oh,’ Hermione said immediately letting go, ‘I’m sorry. I got carried away. It would seem I like a female body very much.’

‘I didn’t say I minded, dear,’ Narcissa replied while taking Hermione’s hand and placing them on her breasts once more before whispering against her ear, ‘go on.’

While Hermione continued her exploration, eliciting more gasps and quiet moans from the beautiful woman in front of her, her own desire reached an almost unbearable height. But she wasn’t brave enough to ask for more. She enjoyed every little discovery with Narcissa but longed for the woman to touch her as well. Doubt gnawed at the edge of her mind. Why didn’t Narcissa touch her? Was she simply respecting Hermione’s boundaries or was she not interested after all?

Shaking such thoughts from her mind before Narcissa could pick up on them, Hermione lowered her hands, her fingertips caressing Narcissa’s stomach until they encountered a soft patch of curly, damp hair. Excited, Hermione cupped the older woman and softly pressed her middle finger between her folds encountering a wetness that didn’t come from the shower water. Narcissa gasped in surprise and this time, her knees actually gave way.

‘Shit,’ Hermione muttered when the witch nearly went limp into her arms. Her breathing had become ragged again and she quickly closed the tap to avoid her from suffocating on the water.

The blonde clung to Hermione, desperate to stay upright while muttering apologies. By the time the older witch was wrapped in a towel, sitting on the bed in the nearest room, Hermione was exhausted but relieved to discover that Narcissa’s breathing had become a bit more regular. If she would have had to call on Andy for help, she was sure she would have died from embarrassment. Suddenly Narcissa chuckled.

‘Well, I’m very torn right now.’

‘How so?’ Hermione asked while drying her hair with a towel, once more forgetting she was a witch who only needed a flick of her wrist to do that.

‘I’m beyond excited that you liked the feeling of a woman underneath your hands,’ the blonde responded with a wink, ‘but I’m so disappointed I’m not strong enough to continue your exploration.’

Hermione smiled and pecked Narcissa on the lips, ‘to be honest, I think I’d only like the feeling of _your_ body.’

‘Well the same applies to me.’

This surprised Hermione, ‘really?’

‘Dearest, don’t you think I can hear your thoughts when you’re pressed against me in an impossibly tiny shower? The only reason I didn’t touch you is because I’m trying very hard not to look like an old spinster who pounces on young, little witches.’

They both laughed and Hermione shook her head, ‘you Purebloods and your etiquette.’

‘Pureblood or not, we haven’t even gone on a date yet!’ Narcissa exclaimed with fake offence.

‘My mistake! Dear Narcissa Black, would you do me the incredible honour of taking you on a date?’

‘Oh my, I’d be delighted.’

‘You two are utterly ridiculous, you know that right?’ Andy’s voice suddenly came from the doorway.

‘Merlin’s beard,’ Hermione nearly screamed in surprise, ‘Andy what are you doing here?’

‘I’ve put a spell on Narcissa that warns me whenever something goes wrong. I can assure you that it gave me quite the shock when I saw her heartbeat and blood pressure skyrocket and her lung capacity decline rapidly.’

‘Oh…’

‘Oh, indeed. Hermione Jean Granger, do me a favour and wait with shagging my sister until I’ve approved her for all physical activities, okay?’

Narcissa snickered but quickly composed herself when she saw her older sister glare at her, ‘sorry Andy. It was mostly my fault.’

‘I don’t doubt that it was. But Hermione is supposed to be the Brightest-Witch-of-her-Age and should know better than to be wooed by you batting your eyelashes. Anyhow, I’m off again.’

Andy turned around and Disapparated on the spot, making sure both women in the bedroom didn’t see the shit-eating grin on her face. Oh she was having far too much fun.

***

It took Hermione nearly a week before convincing Shacklebolt that she was ready to return to work. She knew that was partially because he so dreaded the meeting they had planned but Hermione couldn’t care less. Whilst she had been too relieved to make it out of the Manor in one piece to shout at him immediately, she had now rediscovered her initial fury at Narcissa’s treatment and was adamant to fix it.

‘Enter.’

The voice sounded hesitant and Hermione couldn’t resist a smile. She knew Kingsley had a poor defence. This should be easy. The moment she entered, the Minister of Magic looked up and smiled awkwardly.

‘Miss Granger! Glad to have you back. What can I help you with?’

‘Oh, I think you know Kingsley. I think you know…’

The enormous man, dressed in purple robes shifted in his seat, ‘yes well.’

‘How in Merlin’s name did you think it was a good idea to restrict Narcissa Black’s freedom to the confinement of her house?’

‘Well, we didn’t send her to Azkaban,’ Kingsley tried but Hermione cut him off.

‘You might as well have! She was alone and only allowed to see her son unless she had a chaperone. Even more so, she got cursed and if Draco hadn’t rang the alarm, she still would be! She has been trapped in her own body, fully conscious, for FOUR MONTHS!’

‘I must admit we didn’t really handle the situation professionally. But when the Wizengamot freed her from all charges, there were too many people who feared she would want revenge. It seemed like an excellent solution at the time but it was supposed to be a temporary one. I’m sorry Hermione.’

‘It’s not me you owe an apology, Minister,’ Hermione said through gritted teeth, all formal again, ‘you forgot Narcissa Black who was trapped in her own house. I know we are friends and that’s the only reason I’m not making this public, but I’m furious!’

Kingsley inclined his head, ‘and you have every right to be. I appreciate your discretion, Hermione but that doesn’t mean I won’t do everything within my power to make this right.’

Hermione counted to ten before answering, trying to regain some control of her emotions. She was known to be passionate about her profession and the biggest advocate for justice and equality. But the fact that she was madly in love with the woman in question, might be the reason she took this so personally. Luckily for her, Kingsley had no idea.

‘What do you have in mind?’

‘Madame Black shall be re-instated as a fully functional member of society. Therefore, all restrictions on her freedom shall be lifted. She is free to go wherever she wants, whenever she wants it, without approval from the Ministry. Secondly, she will regain full access to her vaults at Gringotts and shall be offered a position here at the Ministry, should she want one. And furthermore, she will receive a personal apology from me and one wish that I shall grant her as long as it is within my ability to do so.’

Hermione pondered on the words before nodding her approval.

***

‘I cannot believe that is what you wished for,’ Hermione said still shaking her head in disbelief.

Narcissa shrugged while downing the last of her wine so the waiter could bring the bill, ‘it’s a perfect solution, really.’

When she was summoned at the Ministry of Magic, Kingsley had apologized profusely, true to his word. The blonde witch had forgiven him, desperate to start the second and better part of her life and had made her rather curious request. The Ministry was to take over Malfoy Manor and use it as a rehabilitation centre, the term prison no longer accurate. In exchange, Narcissa wanted a small Victorian house in the outer parts of London to spend the rest of her life in peace.

Kingsley had been speechless but grateful for the opportunity as Hermione’s new approach against criminality became more and more mainstream. Azkaban was to be closed and never re-opened again. Narcissa and Kingsley had shaken hands, sealing the deal and therefore starting yet another new era in the Wizarding Community of Great-Britain. She did decline the job-offer however, feeling more inclined to work as a potion mistress at St. Mungo’s.

Another week later, both women walked out of the restaurant where they had just spent an amazing first date. There were some curious glances but no rude comments whatsoever. It would seem that Narcissa’s cursed months in her Manor had earned her some reprieve from the other witches and wizards. She had been living in her new house for two days now and had been declared healthy again by her sister. Life was finally good again.

‘My place?’

‘Oh yes, I’d love to see your new house!’

‘Excellent,’ Narcissa said, ‘let’s start with my bedroom.’

Before Hermione could respond, she was side-Apparated on the spot only to land seconds later in the biggest and softest bed she’d ever encountered. She didn’t even have time to take in her surroundings apart from noticing how much more stylish and lighter this house was decorated than the manor, before Narcissa’s lips claimed hers.

The brunette mewled in surprise but reciprocated the kiss without hesitating. It had been nearly two weeks since their little game in the shower and Hermione had spent many nights with a throbbing feeling between her legs and Narcissa’s face in her mind. When she felt Narcissa suck on her earlobe, she laughed.

‘So, this is proper etiquette? Because it sure feels like you’re pouncing on me after all.’

‘Darling,’ Narcissa muttered while yanking Hermione’s shirt open causing the buttons to fly, ‘do shut up.’

It was obvious that Narcissa had simply allowed Hermione a little powertrip when they shared that shower because this time, she was firmly in control. Her lips, tongue and teeth mapped every inch of Hermione’s body, causing her to writhe and squirm and she hummed approvingly each time a moan escaped the brunette’s lips. Cissy was boss and Hermione could only sigh in pleasure.

‘Do you have any idea,’ Narcissa growled, ‘how often I fought my restraints because I wanted to ravish you?’

Hermione giggled at the use of words but quickly gasped for air when she felt cold fingers undo her bra. When did Narcissa undress her exactly? She had no idea but her nipples quickly hardened into stiff peaks when Narcissa rolled them between her thumb and index finger. She pressed hot, open mouthed kisses on Hermione’s stomach and nipped at the bits of particularly sensitive skin.

Hermione saw stars and never noticed how her pants were magically being whisked away as well. She was drowning in a mix of pleasure and Cissy’s scent with no intention of resurfacing ever again. It was only when Narcissa spoke her name, that Hermione regained some form of consciousness.

‘What?’

‘I asked if you were alright, darling. We can still stop.’

‘For fuck’s sake, woman! Don’t stop. Never stop,’ Hermione almost begged earning her a smirk from Narcissa.

‘What happened to ‘Merlin’s beard’? the blonde joked, ‘I didn’t know you had such a crass vocabulary.’

‘Cissy… please…’

Hermione wanted to say something else but her entire body spasmed when Narcissa flattened her tongue against her pussy and gave it one languid stroke from entrance to clit. The feeling was almost too much but there was no escaping as Narcissa wrapped her hands around her thighs and kept her firmly in place. The woman between her legs moaned whilst dipping her tongue inside Hermione and twirling it around.

‘Darling, you taste divine.’

Hermione didn’t even bother to answer as her brain failed her completely. She frantically grasped at the sheets, arching from the bed when Narcissa entered her with two fingers. It didn’t even sting like she was used to when she shared the bed with a man as she was soaking wet. There was a flash of embarrassment when Hermione realized just how wet she was but Narcissa eagerly lapped at her cunt, causing another wave of pleasure to ripple through the younger witch’s body.

Just when they had settled in a comfortable rhythm and Hermione was trying to focus on whatever Narcissa was doing so she could repay the kindness, the blonde sucked on her clit hard and twirled her fingers at the same moment. And Hermione saw stars. Her orgasm came fast and unexpected, knocking the breathe from her lunges and making her entire body go limp. She barely registered Narcissa withdrawing her fingers and pushing herself up to wrap Hermione in her arms.

‘Allow me a moment,’ she panted, ‘before I continue my earlier exploration of the female body.’

Narcissa chuckled and pressed a quick kiss on Hermione’s lips, ‘take your time, we have all the time in the world.’

Hermione couldn’t help but feel content upon hearing those words. All the time in the world. She definitely liked the sound of that as something told her there was much more to be discovered whilst making love to Narcissa. The brunette almost snorted. _Love_. It definitely was love. Who would have thought?

By the time her heart rate had settled in a more healthy pace, her desire to claim Narcissa had reached an almost unbearable altitude. And judging by the smirk that played around the corner of said woman’s mouth, she already knew what Hermione intended to do with her. Hermione laughed before gently pushing the blonde on her back. The tour of the new house could wait a little while longer after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you read, make sure to check out my profile on AO3. There's Cissamione and Bellamione, smutty and non-smutty ;)  
> Also check out Hustling_Rube's work (Bellamione) and Bet_On_Black's (Cissamione). It's all so ridiculously good and they are lovely ladies <3


	12. Happily ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Narcissa live together after having decided that "whatever was going on between them" was nothing else but true love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaand this concludes the story! What a ride, ey! I hope you all enjoyed my deranged ramblings. This chapter just contains a few scenes about our happy couple. A flash forward if you will ;) and some smut because.... what's life without it?
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione cursed as the bags of groceries almost fell out of her arms in her attempt to shove the right key into the keyhole. After a few failed attempt and some vegetables falling on the ground, the door opened from the inside revealing a rather amused Narcissa.

‘You do know you’re a witch, right?’

‘Stop lecturing your muggleborn girlfriend and help me!’ Hermione huffed causing the blonde witch to roll her eyes at her.

With a lazy flick of her wrist, Narcissa floated the grocery bags inside to the kitchen of the spacious and elegant Victorian house she had acquired from the Ministry of Magic. The house she’d lived alone in for a few months before Hermione moved in with her making it a true home. Hermione closed the door behind her and rubbed the Kneazle cat who’d slipped inside as well behind the ears.

Narcissa was already waving her wand, ordering the groceries to fly to their respective places. She was wearing an apron and was clearly in the middle of cleaning the house. Something that had surprised Hermione immensely. Narcissa Black, Pureblood-witch and former epitome of arrogance, didn’t want a House-Elf as cleaning helped her calm her mind? They had joked about it but their lives resembled the lives of muggles rather a lot.

They even had a television, even though it was safely tucked away in a separate television room and not in the main living area as one simple spell could send the whole thing up in the air. Of course the amount of electrical appliances was kept to a minimum but seeing Narcissa scrunch up her nose when there were no snacks in the fridge or seeing the blonde twirl around the house with the hoover just did things to Hermione.

‘Darling?’

‘Yes?’ Hermione startled from Narcissa’s voice.

‘You were staring at me again.’

The smirk that appeared on Narcissa’s face was enough to make the younger woman blush. She often got lost in her own thoughts, still not able to believe that this beautiful witch was her girlfriend. They were openly together now and whilst Hermione knew that there had been some gossip about them behind their backs, everyone seemed to have accepted their relationship. Soon she would introduce Narcissa to her parents who already knew about her but hadn’t met her in real life yet.

‘Just having a hard time believing you are real,’ the brunette eventually answered.

Narcissa’s wand movements faltered for a second as she didn’t expect that answer. The smirk playing around the corners of her mouth only grew wider when she slowly walked over to Hermione who was having a very hard time not to drool at the swaying hips that came her way. Narcissa knew perfectly well that Hermione’s shyness evaporated into nothingness the moment she started teasing her and she became too aroused.

‘Do you need to pinch me somewhere in order to believe I’m real?’ the older witch whispered huskily into Hermione’s ear.

‘Merlin’s beard, Cissy,’ the brunette groaned but before she could actually grab her girlfriend, Narcissa had already turned away to continue cleaning the house.

Hermione swivelled on her heels to find Narcissa cleaning the kitchen isle counter top and swallowed. The blonde was currently bent over to reach the far corners and every curve of her perfect ass was visible through the short skirt she currently wore. Narcissa yelped in surprise when she felt a weight press her against the kitchen isle and hot kisses were planted on her neck.

‘Someone’s happy to see me,’ she laughed when Hermione grabbed her breasts and squeezed.

‘Cissy, I swear. If you keep teasing me, I will spank you until you can’t sit down for a week.’

Before Narcissa could respond that she might actually like that, Hermione slid her hands under her blouse and pinched her nipples causing the words on the tip of her tongue to turn into a moan. The brunette pressed her hips against Narcissa’s ass even harder as she nibbled on an earlobe before sinking her teeth in Cissy’s tendons. Suddenly Hermione withdrew her hands and pushed her further down on the countertop whilst kicking Narcissa’s feet apart and spreading her wide. The blonde woman practically whimpered, knowing that Hermione was only being a little rough with her because Narcissa sometimes liked it that way.

The cold surface of the kitchen isle against Cissy’s sensitive nipples was almost painful but there was no way she was going to pull her blouse down because the feeling of Hermione’s fingernails scratching the length of her back just was too divine. So Narcissa opted to grab the edge of the counter top so she could rest her head on her arms, eagerly willing to take whatever Hermione decided to give her. When Hermione’s hand landed on her ass with a loud slap, Narcissa’s eyes flew open in surprise.

‘I stopped teasing you!’

Hermione grinned, ‘When I’m in my role, I take it seriously.’

‘You’re ridicul – aaaah,’ Narcissa failed to finish her sentence when she felt Hermione’s hands trail up her thighs, bunching up her skirt and apron and yanking down her knickers before pushing two fingers roughly but easily inside of her as she was already soaking wet from anticipation.

Hermione immediately set a firm pace, making sure to keep pushing Narcissa against the countertop in case her knees gave away. She wrapped her other arm firmly around Narcissa’s chest nuzzling her face in the crook of the blonde’s neck. The high pitched sounds that escaped Narcissa’s throat were music to Hermione’s ears. She remembered being in awe the first time she slept with the woman who always seemed poised, reserved and in control. Hearing the incoherent gibberish spill from her lips always brought a smile to Hermione’s face.

‘You’re a dirty witch,’ she whispered into Narcissa’s ear who laughed in response.

‘And you’re still horrible at dirty talk.’

‘I know,’ Hermione chuckled before twisting Narcissa’s face so she could kiss her, ‘but I do love you dearly.’

Narcissa sobbed into Hermione’s mouth upon hearing those words. Damnit, the little know-it-all always managed to turn her into a gay puddle. She kissed her back with fervour, her tongue twirling around Hermione’s before the cramp in her neck forced her to retreat. Narcissa felt her muscles start to tense around the curling and twisting fingers inside of her and knew that her orgasm wasn’t far away. The younger witch must have sensed it too because she suddenly let go of Narcissa, sunk to her knees and pressed her tongue against Cissy’s throbbing clit.

The witch uttered a shriek before going rigid as her climax hit her like a Petrificus Totalus and Hermione eagerly lapped at her arousal. After a few moments, Narcissa slumped against the counter top, utterly spent and not even noticing how Hermione retracted her fingers, pulled Narcissa underwear up again and lowered the skirt to cover her up. The blonde was humming contentedly, being pleased that she finally had a partner who indulged in her fantasies and cared for her pleasure just as much as their own.

Hermione playfully swatted her ass again, ‘I think that counter top needs a second cleaning.’

Narcissa turned around with unexpected speed, seemingly having gathered her senses again and grabbed a fistful of brown bushy hair pulling Hermione in for a kiss. _The cleaning can wait_ , Hermione heard inside her head as Narcissa’s lips were momentarily occupied before the familiar tug behind her navel indicated that the blonde had Apparated them both away to the bedroom.

***

Hermione still hadn’t recovered from their trip by Portkey when the house of her parents came into view. She had wanted to travel to Australia by plane but Narcissa had simply looked at her as if she’d lost her mind and Hermione had relented. She could understand that learning to appreciate a hoover or a fridge was entirely different from stepping onto an airplane and being up in the sky for several hours straight. They decided to walk the final distance, Hermione holding Narcissa’s hand as the witch was obviously very nervous.

‘Relax, Cissy. My parents are going to love you.’

‘That’s only because they don’t know my full story.’

‘They know enough! They know you aren’t a saint. They know you’ve made mistakes and they also now you’ve paid for your crimes and have started a new life.’

Narcissa didn’t answer Hermione but squeezed her hand in response. Nevertheless Hermione knew her little speech had helped somewhat as the ticking of Narcissa’s heels on the pavement suddenly sounded a bit more firm. Her girlfriend looked gorgeous. She was wearing grey slacks with a matching vest, a black blouse with embroidered flowers on it and black pumps. The black coat she was wearing on top of it all was left unbuttoned and reached halfway her calves making her entire outfit somewhat witchy after all.

Hermione wore heels as well, albeit a lot smaller than the ones Narcissa sported. She had opted for a dark red leather pencil skirt with thick black stockings underneath as it was winter in Australia and a black knitted sweater. Her coat was not as long as Narcissa’s but very similar and she wore a small purse on her shoulder that was magically enlarged on the inside, carrying gifts for her parents. They made quite the pair, Hermione mused when she saw their reflection in one of the windows of the houses they passed.

‘There it is,’ she suddenly pointed to the very last house in the street.

‘It would seem like your parents are already waiting.’

Hermione felt her heart flutter in her chest. It had been quite some time since she saw her mom and dad and she was so excited to introduce them to the love of her life. The moment she was within hugging reach, she let go of Narcissa’s hand and wrapped her arms around her mother who smiled through teary eyes. When she finally got released from the hug, she saw her dad enthusiastically shaking Cissy’s hand and welcoming her into their house.

Mere minutes later, they were all seated in the living room with a steaming cup of tea and a mountain of biscuits. Jean and Frank Granger were listening attentively to Hermione’s latest adventures and seemed absolutely horrified when their daughter told them about the cursed Malfoy Manor and how she had managed to break that curse.

‘Magic is and will always be wonderful,’ Mr Granger said while shaking his head, ‘but boy can it be cruel as well.’

‘Not the magic itself, I think. But the witches and wizards who wield it,’ Narcissa interjected earning her an approving nod.

‘Well, we’re glad it all worked out in the end. And without that curse, you two might not have ended up together,’ Mrs Granger added cheerfully.

Narcissa couldn’t stop herself from snorting. Without that curse, she’d still be that arrogant and snobby Pureblood-supremacist she’d always been and they both knew it. Luckily Hermione came to the rescue.

‘That’s true. We weren’t in the same social circles so the chances of us meeting would be slim.’

Suddenly an alarm blared through the house, causing Narcissa to jump to her feet and draw her wand. Before anyone could inform her that it was merely the timer on Jean’s phone that had gone off, she’d blasted it into pieces. There were a few seconds of awkward silence before Hermione started snickering.

‘I’m sorry mom and dad. Narcissa isn’t used to muggle technology the way we are.’

Narcissa suddenly blushed, ‘muggle technology? So we weren’t under attack?’

‘Not in the least,’ Jean muttered while scraping the pieces of her smartphone together and elbowing her husband in the side in order to keep him from bursting into laughter.

‘I’m so sorry,’ the blonde witch began to stammer but Hermione had already drawn her wand to cast a _reparo_.

‘We do have some electrical appliances at home,’ Hermione explained to her parents, ‘but we keep them at a minimum as electricity and magic doesn’t mix very well.’

‘That explains it then,’ Jean smiled while patting Narcissa on the knee, ‘no harm done.’

‘You should have seen her face when I bought a hoover. And she still jumps at the sound of the microwave.’

‘How many of those did you blow into a million pieces,’ Frank asked jokingly only to howl with laughter when Narcissa responded with ‘only three.’

Hermione kissed the woman on the cheek, feeling her relax instantly and smiled encouragingly at her. There was no need to worry, just as she had predicted. Her parents liked Narcissa who apparently always thrived at social occasions. They would spend the night here and share breakfast tomorrow morning before returning to England but her parents were already making plans for them to stay longer and Hermione felt so endlessly happy. It all worked out in the end.

***

Hermione groaned when she looked at the time. She was going to be late for dinner with Draco but work had been terrible lately and she had made long hours trying to catch up. Narcissa and her were going to travel to France separately both departing from their jobs. She was now the very esteemed Potion Mistress at St. Mungo’s and was much respected in her current position. So when she needed to cut her workday short, nobody protested. Hermione grumbled. She won the bloody war, Merlin’s beard but that didn’t seem to give her the ability to leave work early.

When she finally put her cloak on while ignoring three new memos that flew into her office, she was more than half an hour late. A quick spell to freshen up and redo her hair had to suffice. Just when Hermione was about to step into her fireplace, there was a knock on the door but the brunette quickly tossed the powder into the flames in order to disappear in a gush of green before she was delayed any further.

‘Ah, darling. Finally. I was just about to report you as missing.’

‘It’s unbelievable! For every memo I finish, three new ones take its place!’ Hermione huffed while dusting the ashes from her cloak, ‘you need to teach me how to say no.’

Narcissa quirked an eyebrow, ‘that might be a hard thing to do. I love hearing you say yes.’

‘Mother, please.’

Draco shook his head disbelievingly while entering the hallway to accept Hermione’s cloak. He had invited them for dinner the moment Astoria felt up for it as a thank you for everything the brunette had done for them. Narcissa simply shrugged and kissed Hermione on the cheek before pulling her towards the dining room where a rather pale looking Astoria was rocking Scorpius to sleep.

‘Hello, Hermione. Glad you made it!’

‘I’m terribly sorry for being late. Work has been hell lately.’

‘Don’t apologize. I haven’t seen much of Draco either these past few weeks. I guess it’s a busy month for everybody,’ Astoria replied with a smile.

‘I’m glad we found a day that worked for everybody,’ Draco added, ‘especially since we can’t make it to aunt Andy’s birthday party.’

‘Ah yes, she was disappointed to hear that, but wished you all the best with your symposium in Russia.’

‘Thanks mother. It’s not exactly the highlight of my career, but that didn’t mean I could get out of it.’

‘Nonsense. They’re lucky to have you,’ Narcissa said while ruffling her son’s hair, ‘I’m rather sad to miss it.’

‘Don’t be. It’s so boring I use it as a bedtime story for Scorpius. Puts him to sleep in seconds every time,’ the blonde wizard joked earning him a round of laughter.

‘Harry proposed we hang out another time. They all looked forward to seeing you again, you know.’

Draco smiled at Hermione who had tried her very best to re-introduce him to their group of friends. It had been a bit awkward at first, but they’d all grown up and Draco was grateful for the company. He did feel lonely sometimes as he didn’t want to burden his sick wife with his own worries. He especially got along with Luna and Ginny but managed polite conversations with the men as well.

‘Who’d thought I’d become a popular owl, ey,’ he winked before summoning a bottle of wine and presenting his guests with a tray of appetizers.

***

‘Darling, we really need to get going!’ Narcissa shouted to the top of the stairs.

The blonde shook her head. She’d always been convinced that she was the world record holder of spending the longest time to get ready but that was until she met Hermione. That witch really had a talent for being late and this time she couldn’t blame it on work. When Narcissa didn’t hear a reply, she went upstairs to check if everything was alright.

‘Hermione?’

She found the brunette in front of their vanity, a hairbrush impossibly tangled in her bushy curls and a frustrated expression on her face. Narcissa tried but failed not to laugh as she saw the conundrum Hermione was in.

‘Oh dear, need a hand?’

‘I wanted to try something new with my hair but I had to hurry too much and well… you see the result.’

Narcissa finally managed to control her laughter before drawing her wand and beginning to untangle the mess of curls. She knew Hermione was a bit nervous as this would be their first party as a couple in front of Hermione’s friends and people such as Minerva McGonagall and Molly and Arthur Weasley. It took her only a few seconds to avert the disaster that was Hermione’s hair before braiding it into an elegant chignon. The brunette smiled.

‘That’s even better than what I had in mind. You look breath taking by the way.’

The blonde woman did a little twirl in her green dress that reached just above her knees and had lacey sleeves up to her elbows. It was tight around her waist and then freely flowed from there. It was forest green with sparkly little snakes on it and while Hermione would never wear that to a normal party, she had to admit that Cissy got away with everything. The matching glittery stiletto’s had to be ignored for now though because if she looked at them for too long, she was sure she’d need a fresh pair of knickers.

Hermione herself had opted for a black jumpsuit with a silver belt and silver heels and smiled at Cissy’s reflection in the mirror of the vanity. She wore the blonde bits of her hair in an elegant braid that was draped over the black locks of hair and wore almost no jewellery apart from a small silver necklace Draco had gifted her once. Her smile was gentle and soft and the little wrinkles around her eyes that came with it, practically made Hermione melt.

‘Darling, you’re staring again. We really must go!’

Narcissa stretched out her hand and winked when Hermione took it with a sheepish smile. There was a tug and before she could blink, they landed right in front of Andy’s little house. It was probably a good thing Andy was hosting a garden party because there was no way she could fit that amount of guests in her house. When they arrived, the sounds of laughter and music already reached their ears.

‘Hermione! Narcissa! How wonderful to see you both here.’

They saw no one else but the current Headmistress of Hogwarts walk towards them with a radiant smile on her face. Minerva’s eyes flicked to their entwined hands for a moment but she didn’t seemed fazed one bit. After shaking both women’s hands, she walked them through the house to the garden.

‘It’s a good thing that I meet you here, Hermione. You really need to bring those books you _borrowed_ from the library back to the school. I can’t cover for you much longer because Madam Pince is really urging me to return them.’

Hermione blanched a bit, ‘you knew I took them?’

‘Of course. Do you really think I don’t suspect mischief when one of Hogwarts’ biggest troublemakers shows up again?’ Minerva said with a wink.

‘I’m terribly sorry. It was all still a secret by then and I needed the information –‘

McGonagall cut her off with a raised hand, ‘no need for explanations. I suggest you drop by my office somewhere tomorrow and I’ll return them to the library.’

She patted Hermione on the hands, gave her a far too cheeky wink and disappeared into the crowd. It was only then that both women took in their surroundings and Hermione audibly gasped. Andy had given her garden a serious make-over and the entire party had this fairy forest theme with lots of colour, sparkles and flowers. Suddenly an enormous group of red-headed people made their way through the guests and Hermione chuckled.

‘There come the Weasleys.’

A surprised shriek was all Narcissa could utter before Molly Weasley wrapped her into a fierce hug she awkwardly returned. When Molly turned her attention towards Hermione, Arthur started shaking Narcissa’s hands so enthusiastically Hermione was sure she heard the blonde’s shoulder pop. Nevertheless, she couldn’t help but smile. Not only because everybody accepted Narcissa Black back into the community, but also because they accepted them. Without judgement. Without question. It warmed her heart.

The next people to greet her were all the Weasley’s sons. Bill with a very pregnant Fleur by his side. Charlie covered in scars and single as always. George with Angelina. Percy and Ron who smiled awkwardly at Hermione when Lavender appeared by his side as his date. It was at gatherings as these that the absence of Fred was always so painfully noticeable. Luckily Hermione was quickly distracted by Ginny and Harry who hugged both her and Narcissa.

‘Nevill and Luna will be late,’ Ginny quickly informed Hermione, ‘but they assured me they would come.’

‘Probably still looking for Luna’s shoes somewhere on the roof,’ Hermione joked.

‘Has anyone seen the birthday-girl?’ Narcissa suddenly interjected.

When everybody replied in the negative, Narcissa frowned. They did see a blue haired boy skidding through the guests trying to run from his friends in a game of tag but his grandmother was nowhere to be seen. Hermione saw Narcissa’s discomfort and gently touched her elbow to draw her attention.

‘I’ll stay here to catch up a bit. You go and find her.’

The blonde smiled warmly at the suggestion and quietly walked away from the very large and loud group of friends she didn’t yet feel a part of. Suddenly she saw a head of brown curls inside the house. It seemed like her sister was busy in her own kitchen. On her birthday. Now that simply wouldn’t do.

‘Happy birthday, sister.’

Andy startled but smiled when she saw who interrupted her from her daydream, ‘hello Cissy.’

‘Are you hiding from your guests?’ Narcissa asked when she saw that Andy was everything but busy.

‘Not at all,’ the brunette sighed, ‘merely reminiscing about the past and dreading old age.’

‘Ah yes, you are officially the oldest now. Where is Bella by the way?’ Narcissa said after casting a glance to the empty portrait of Bellatrix.

‘I believe she had a meeting with Shacklebolt about the new mission to catch the last remaining supporters of the dark side.’

Narcissa snorted, ‘she’s rather busy lately now that she has portraits everywhere to pop into.’

Andy chuckled. It had been such a kind suggestion from Hermione to have Bella’s portrait duplicated a few times. Hermione and Narcissa had taken the big portrait from Malfoy Manor while Andy had taken a copy of Draco’s smaller portrait. Minerva McGonagall had even taken one as did Kingsley Shacklebolt and Harry who now lived at Grimauld Place. The beach house Andy and Cissy shared during the holidays also had a portrait, making sure the witch would always have some company.

‘I thought there was going to be a party? It looks like someone died in here.’

Both women smirked at Bella’s arrival and the demanding way she asked whether Cissy had already given Andy their present.

‘I waited for you, Bella,’ Narcissa replied matter-of-factly before handing Andy a small wooden box.

‘Happy birthday, Andy,’ Bellatrix said with a smirk the moment Andromeda revealed a small, black key.

‘It’s the key to the Black vault. It’s yours as much as it’s mine. Bella and I weren’t sure what to give you but now you can just buy anything you want,’ Narcissa whispered a bit uncertain before her sister wrapped her into a hug.

‘Thank you, Bella,’ Andy sniffled as she couldn’t exactly hug the framed canvas but Bellatrix waved her away.

‘You’re welcome. Congratulations on becoming older than me. I suppose I owe you some best wishes as well, Cissy?’

The blonde immediately flushed and began to stammer something neither of her sisters could comprehend before Andy started laughing.

‘Who’d have thought our Bella would be okay with you shagging Hermione?’

The dark witch shrugged, ‘I’ve seen her break those wards. That girl is damn capable! But don’t tell her I said that.’

Narcissa exhaled a breath of relieve before placing the portrait on the window sill so that all three Black sisters could look upon the garden and the many guests attending the party.

‘Thank you, Bella,’ Cissy eventually said, ‘that means a lot to me.’

‘I still hate her though.’

They all broke down in laughter and Cissy and Andy lingered a while longer before they had to be social and go outside. The three sisters fell into a comfortable silence as for that moment, everything felt right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on AO3 for more fics about Cissamione, Bellamione and Yennaia. Or follow me on Tumblr! And please, if you liked what you read, leave me a comment <3 it is food for my soul.


End file.
